Forward
by chupeechan
Summary: La guerre est finie et le monde sorcier se reconstruit. Mais tout change quand Hermione disparait... Pour se retrouver dix-sept ans dans le futur! Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que le bon vin qui se bonifie avec le temps... DM/HG/HP /!\ ceci est un threesome (ménage à 3), si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! /!\ - l'image n'est pas à moi
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: Tout ceci appartient au merveilleux esprit qui a donné naissance à l'univers d'Harry Potter. Et sincèrement, bien que j'aimerai en être à l'origine (comme vous toutes et tous - fuck la grammaire, nous sommes toutes-puissantes les filles !), JKR est celle qui y a pensé ! Je ne fais que jouer avec ^^**  
_

* * *

_Prologue._

Finalement, enfin … C'étaient les deux seuls mots qui parvenaient à fuser de son cerveau. Voldemort avait enfin trépassé. Finalement. Au prix de nombreuses vies, certes, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais dicter sa loi malsaine du plus fort. Que des Sang-Purs, si fiers de leur capital magique immaculé, aient suivi le fils d'une folle et d'un moldu la dépassait mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde sorcier, plus rien ne l'étonnait !

Elle regarda autours d'elle et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle rejoindre Ron et sa famille autour du cadavre de Fred ou rejoindre Harry, auprès de ceux de Remus et Tonks. Soudain, elle pensa à Teddy … Pauvre Teddy, à peine un mois et orphelin …

- Harry ?

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander s'il allait bien mais pourtant la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il méritait plus que tout le monde d'aller bien, d'avancer pour enfin vivre sa vie.

- Ils sont morts à cause de moi, Hermione ! répondit-il. Teddy est seul par ma faute !

- Non, tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas toi le responsable ! contra-t-elle. Tu es une victime toi aussi, tu n'as jamais choisi tout cela. Voldemort te l'a imposé et nous avons tous choisi de porter ce fardeau avec toi !

- Mais Hermione …

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Harry James Potter !

Hermione avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière phrase et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tous ceux présents dans le Grand Hall arrêtèrent un instants de pleurer leurs disparus pour l'écouter.

- Tu ne nous as obligé en rien, c'était notre choix ! Tout comme tu as choisi de te battre et d'en finir avec ce serpent et non de fuir ! continua-t-elle. Oui, nous avons subit des pertes, des gens chers à nos cœur, des inconnus mais tous croyaient en ta victoire, en NOTRE victoire ! Comment réagiraient Fred ou Remus et Tonks s'ils pouvaient t'entendre ?

Elle regarda Harry qui avait fini par l'écouter et laissait les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Elle posa une main sur chaque joue et obligea son ami à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, tu es une victime de la folie de cet homme, comme nous tous. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, point ! Maintenant, finit-elle sur un ton plus doux, tu mérites de vivre pour toi. Ne t'avises pas de me dire «non» et si tu le penses quand même, vis pour Teddy. Tu es son parrain et tu seras ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour lui … Je sais que c'est cliché et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça mais essaie s'il te plait …

- Elle a raison Harry, intervint Ron qui s'était séparé des siens pour venir soutenir les propos d'Hermione. Allez, viens.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et l'attira à lui, faisant de même avec Hermione de l'autre côté. Ils partagèrent cette étreinte durant quelques minutes, réaffirmant leurs liens et se promettant silencieusement que, maintenant, tout irait mieux.

* * *

Le monde sorcier finit par renaître de ses cendres, tel Fumseck. Les sorciers et sorcières britanniques avaient enterré et pleuré leurs morts et fêté la vie et la victoire. Dès le mois de juin, les réparations de Poudlard débutèrent et avancèrent bien plus vite que celles du Ministère de la Magie. Chaques générations passées par les augustes portes de l'édifice pour y suivre leurs sept années d'études, vinrent payer leur respect à l'école et surtout à ceux qui étaient tombés lors de ce que l'on appelait déjà _« La bataille de Poudlard_ ». Peu importait leur âge ou l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Certains n'étaient même pas des anciens élèves à proprement parler. Fleur Weasley, anciennement Delacour, avait appelé famille et amis d'école à l'aide et à la générosité, tout comme Mme Maxime qui avait, elle, réquisitionné auprès du Ministère français (grâce à un carnet d'adresse plutôt fourni) l'envoi de spécialistes en architecture magique. Viktor Krum était venu accompagné d'anciens camarades de Durmstrang ainsi que de ses équipiers de Quidditch. En un mot comme en cent, Poudlard renaissait.

Il avait fallu presque trois mois pour que le château redevienne tel quel. Dès qu'elle avait eu la certitude qu'au premier octobre, tout serait fini, Minerva McGonnagal envoya une flopée de hiboux annoncer la bonne et grande nouvelle : Poudlard ouvrirait de nouveau ses portes au élèves ! Elle invita les élèves qui auraient du être diplômé l'année scolaire précédente à finir leur année ou à passer leurs ASPIC au ministère à leur convenance.

Bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient contribué aux travaux, tout comme la totalité du clan Weasley. Même s'ils n'avaient pas passé tout leur temps au château, ils étaient fiers d'avoir participé à la résurrection de leur seconde maison ou première dans le cas de Harry. Ce dernier avait beaucoup à faire entre fuir Rita Skeeter et ses confrères tout comme la nuée de fan qui le harcelait, construire une relation avec son filleul, bien que Teddy soit trop petit pour y participer plus que par des sourires ou des gazouillis occasionnels et enfin, être là pour Ginny. Ron, quant à lui, devait faire son deuil esquiver journalistes et fans, aider George à gérer la boutique et gérer George tout court. George vivait plus que difficilement la mort de son jumeau, c'était sa moitié qui était morte, pas seulement son frère … Et lui, devait apprendre à vivre sans cette moitié, apprendre à ne pas se retourner pour faire part d'une idée ou raconter une bonne blague, apprendre à finir ses phrases tout seul … Hermione était bien entendu présente pour Ron, malgré le fait que leur relation n'ait pas fonctionné. Étrangement, c'est suite à leur première fois qu'ils s'en étaient tous deux rendu compte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait l'acte mais ils avaient réalisé qu'aucune passion n'émanait de leur couple. Simplement une grande complicité et un amour tendre, mais malheureusement pas le genre d'amour à faire déplacer des montagnes et autres. Hermione était partie en Australie pour retrouver ses parents mais n'avait pu se résoudre à lever le sort quand elle avait vu sa mère enceinte et prête à accoucher. Ses parents étaient tellement heureux et insouciants qu'elle avait préféré les laisser ainsi car le sort qu'elle leur avait lancé était tellement complexe et puissant qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le lever et qu'il y ait des séquelles. Elle était donc retournée auprès de sa famille d'adoption, leur avait tout expliqué en balayant leur regards émus et les attitudes qui allaient avec, pour se concentrer sur George, Ron et Percy qui portait, lui, le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

L'été était venu et reparti et la veille du jour de la rentrée avait fini par arriver. Ils allaient enfin pourvoir vivre une année scolaire normale, même si les ASPIC se profilaient et donc l'enthousiasme général d'Hermione retombait quelque peu. Mais étonnamment, suite à une conversation avec Percy, elle avait décidé de vivre pleinement sa vie d'adolescente. Ce à quoi avait répliqué Ginny « Puisque tu es dépucelée, tu vas pouvoir réellement t'amuser maintenant ! » et Hermione de rougir affreusement en poussant son amie. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, elle ne jouerait la gourgandine comme dirait Molly, ce n'était absolument pas son genre mais si quelqu'un lui plaisait, il n'y avait pas de mal après tout. Neville était devenu très séduisant en grandissant, il avait acquis une aura de guerrier et ses cicatrices ajoutaient à son charme. En plus, il a de grandes mains, ne put s'empêcher de songer la jeune sorcière en rosissant.

- A quoi tu penses Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Aux mains de Neville, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

- Aux mains de Neville, répéta son amie. Aux … mains … Oh ! Hermione Granger, petite coquine ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que …

Ainsi, la dernière soirée au Terrier se passa, Hermione et Ginny pouffant et gloussant comme les deux jeunes filles qu'elles étaient. Le lendemain, le clan Weasley accompagna les deux derniers d'entre eux qui partaient à Poudlard, sur le quai 9 ¾ ainsi que les membres honoraires de leur famille. Les embrassades furent émouvantes et les retrouvailles avec leurs amis tout autant. Enfin, ils rentraient chez eux ! Mais la joie et l'insouciance ne durèrent que peu de temps car l'accident qui nous amène au propos de cette histoire eut lieu neuf jours plus tard. Événement et date qui seraient connus dans le monde sorcier comme le vendredi 9 octobre 1998, le jour où Hermione Granger disparu.

* * *

**N.A : Je suis les livres, au plus près de mes souvenirs, même si forcément tout cela est AU donc certains pairings, type Ron/Hermione sont inexistants et donc Neville n'a jamais déclaré son amour à Luna (puisque ça vient du film) donc Hermione peut se demander si Neville et elle pourraient former un couple. Et sincèrement, vous avez vu des photos récentes de Matthew Lewis (celui qui joue Neville donc) ? Perso, je trouve qu'il a **_**bien**_** grandi !**

**Un grand merci à ma beta d'amour ^^ {miaou ;)} qui ne m'a pas donné son nom sur ce site et s'il y a des fautes ou autres, c'est entièrement ma faute car je suis repassée derrière ...  
**

**Je suis en train de bosser sur les autres chapitres, ce ne sera pas une fic longue (je crois !) et elle est donc de type M car je compte bien mettre un lemon mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant et je préviendrai quand le moment sera venu ^^  
**

**Pour celles et ceux qui savent que j'ai une fic en cours ... J'ai un gros blanc à l'heure actuelle et seules les idées pour Forward arrivent à leur terme ...  
**

**Sinon, vous avez des idées sur ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? (la pauvre, elle en prend de tous les côtés dans les fics ...). N'hésitez pas à reviewer et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! bibi à vous ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Comme vous le savez tous, la Queen JKR est celle à qui nous devons tous, je ne fais que jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé !**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

BAM !

Aïe… Mal…

Elle venait de… de quoi ? Entrer en contact avec le sol ? Peut-être… ou un mur alors ? En tout cas, ça faisait vraiment, vraiment mal ! Sa tête surtout; les épaules, le dos et les fesses pour finir irradiaient de douleur à chaque pulsation de son cœur. Mais sa tête ! On aurait dit que tous les wagons de Gringotts y défilaient et que les gobelins qui les conduisaient s'amusaient à faire des dérapages !

Aïe…

Elle essaya de bouger graduellement, histoire de voir si elle avait quelque chose de cassé.

Orteils ? OK.

Jambes ? OK.

Doigts et mains ? OK.

Bras ? OK.

Tête ? Aïe.

Mais au moins, songea-t-elle, je pense… donc je suis ?

Humour ? Présent et toujours aussi nul.

Elle toucha le sol et le sentit sous ses doigts. Ça ressemblait à des pavés, comme ceux de la salle de potions. Rugueux, travaillés et maltraités par les siècles et les accidents de chaudrons multiples et inévitables concernant certains… Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, juste pour appuyer sa découverte tactile et prouver la justesse de son raisonnement. Après tout elle avait toujours raison… généralement… Il faisait sombre et comme si le fait d'ouvrir les yeux faisait revenir à la vie ses autres sens, elle sentit la chaleur moite du lieu et elle entendit une potion qui frémissait, certainement dans son chaudron. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il s'assurer de son état ? Elle poussa un gémissement après avoir tenté de bouger et renonça.

Slughorn était définitivement incompétent ! rumina-t-elle intérieurement. Pas nul à la Lockhart mais suffisamment pour retourner à la retraite. C'était son laxisme qui l'avait amenée là !

Snape lui manquait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça mais pourtant c'était le cas. Si jamais elle le disait à Harry ou Ron, ils seraient horrifiés ! Ron lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait l'homme en question impressionnant et qu'il regrettait de le respecter de façon posthume pendant que Harry, lui, l'idolâtrait et elle se doutait que si Snape l'apprenait par le biais de son portrait, il en aurait des sueurs froides. Mais Harry avait beau le célébrer et tout ce qui allait avec, il lui avait toutefois avoué qu'il trouvait toujours qu'il avait été un horrible professeur ! Et Ron était plus que d'accord avec lui à ce sujet ! Mais pour elle, il avait été l'un des meilleurs qui soit. Dur, intransigeant certes mais exceptionnel ! Lui n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur que son prédécesseur et successeur avait commise !

Qui ? Franchement, hurla son cerveau, **QUI** irait mettre Ron, Seamus **ET** Neville en tant que trinômes en Potions ? Même Parkinson avait demandé si c'était judicieux ! Parkinson ! Et ce vieil idiot avait simplement haussé les épaules et dit que tout irait bien ! Quel imbécile ! Franchement !

Le cours avait commencé normalement, Slughorn leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient préparer une potion de Vieillissement et ils avaient tous débuté le processus. Comment avaient-ils réussi à faire exploser leur chaudron ? Question bête, les sorciers composant le groupe étaient la raison ! Elle allait les attaquer à coups de maléfices de Chauve-Furie combinés d'une attaque de ses fameux oiseaux en papier ! Le tout en leur passant un savon mémorable et ce, devant témoins ! Le Grand Hall ferait l'affaire, décida-t-elle.

Toujours personne… Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle tenta de nouveau de se relever et la douleur fulgurante et atroce de son crâne ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un cri. Au moins, sa voix semblait fonctionner.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? croassa-t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge et recommença. Professeur Slughorn ?

Le vieil imbécile devait sûrement boire ou dormir ou même cuver ! Elle était définitivement en colère pour oser penser ça d'un professeur… aussi incompétent qu'il soit, rajouta la partie impitoyable de son cerveau. Un bruit se fit entendre, celui d'une porte que s'ouvre et qui claque. Les pas précipités indiquèrent que leur propriétaire se hâtait de venir vers elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et elle aperçut simplement le bas d'un pantalon et des chaussures d'homme.

- S'il vous plaît ? sollicita-t-elle.

Le propriétaire des chaussures en question resta silencieux. Qui pouvait porter ce qui semblait être des chaussures hors de prix dans le château ? La réponse arriva aussi rapidement que la question : un Serpentard. Allait-il l'aider ou la laisser là ? Puis le garçon parla.

- Granger ?

Elle connaissait cette voix mais quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand Malfoy avait-il une voix d'homme ? Car ce n'était pas la voix nasillarde qu'elle connaissait, non, le timbre était chaud et velouté, grave et doux à la fois. Un peu comme celle de Snape.

- Malfoy ? C'est toi ? Tu es dans l'ombre, je ne te vois pas et… Qu'est-il arrivé à ta voix ? Tu as mué ou quoi ?

Au moins, sa voix à elle fonctionnait à plein régime. Parler ne faisait pas mal. Bouger, si. Et Malfoy ne la laissait voir que ses chaussures et son pantalon.

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il.

Elle l'entendit ensuite invoquer son Patronus et lui dire d'aller prévenir McGonnagal puis Pomfrey de venir au plus vite car elle était de retour. Comment ça « de retour » ?

- Granger, as-tu mal et si oui, où ?

- Ma tête surtout, le reste est juste… euh… courbaturé ? Ou un truc du genre.

- Attend Mme Pomfrey, ne bouge pas ! Je vais juste te poser quelques questions pour m'assurer que ton cerveau fonctionne.

- Mon cerveau va très bien, merci ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et depuis quand as-tu un Patronus ?

- Calme-toi et pour ta gouverne, j'ai un Patronus depuis la fin de la guerre. Passons. De quoi tu te souviens ?

- De Slughorn qui a mis Neville, Seamus et Ron ensemble pour travailler sur la potion de Vieillissement et d'une explosion… Je vais les tuer ! Ils vont m'entendre quand je pourrais me lever et leur botter leurs petits culs de Griffondors !

- Tu jures et tu te souviens, donc oui ton _petit_ cerveau va parfaitement bien !

Il se permettait d'être narquois ! Ce furet peroxydé ! Lui aussi en prendrait pour son grade dès qu'elle irait mieux ! Elle allait le remettre à sa place verbalement quand d'autres pas se firent entendre.

- Draco ? interrogea McGonnagal. C'est vrai Draco ?

Depuis quand McGonnagal appelait Malfoy, _Draco _? Elle avait du être vraiment inquiète pour se permettre d'appeler un élève par son prénom.

- Ici, répondit l'intéressé.

Les pas accoururent dans sa direction et un instant plus tard, elle put voir les visages appartenant à ces derniers. Minerva McGonnagal, directrice de Poudlard de son état, accompagnée de Poppy Pomfrey ou PomPom pour les intimes. Il émanait de leur visage un air inquiet qui les vieillissait affreusement, pensa Hermione. Merlin ! La potion de Vieillissement ! Avait-elle pris un coup de vieux ? Elle pouvait vivre avec un an ou deux de plus, mais avec le trinôme qui avait provoqué tout ça, peut-être s'agissait –il de dizaines d'années ? Godric Tout-Puissant, supplia-t-elle, tout mais pas ça !

- Professeur ? implora-t-elle. Professeur, votre air inquiet est… inquiétant ! S'il vous plait, dites-moi que la potion de Vieillissement des garçons n'est pas responsable de pire que le fait de m'avoir assommée !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, vous êtes exactement comme avant, répondit son ancienne directrice de maison en souriant, tout comme Pomfrey.

Et ce fut le fait de les voir détendues qui lui fit peur. Ça et le « avant » employé. Mais le plus terrible fut de réaliser que ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui vieillissait les deux femmes prématurément, du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Non, elles avaient REELLEMENT vieilli ! Et quand elle vit Malfoy s'approcher d'elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle avait compris, elle eut le plus gros choc de ses dernières minutes ou heures depuis son réveil. Draco Malfoy avait grandi, il s'était étoffé et avait perdu les traits enfantins de son visage. Son corps semblait avoir fait la même chose que sa voix : il s'était bonifié ! Et bien qu'il soit difficile de donner un âge à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devait avoir pris dix ans ou plus.

C'est là qu'elle perdit connaissance.

**N.A : Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms de la version originale car je les préfère. Donc oui, comme le nom de cette histoire l'indique Hermione a attéri dans le futur ! De combien d'année d'après vous ? Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !  
**

**Comment se passeront les retrouvailles d'après vous ? Qui aura épousé qui ? Et bien d'autres !  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Comme d'hab', je ne possède que ce que je fais de cette fic ainsi que les futurs OC que je compte installer dès le prochain chapitre. Le reste est à JKR!**

* * *

- Potter !

Pourquoi ça revenait à lui de prévenir Potter ? Ok, ils étaient en bons termes maintenant, idem avec Weasley mais il imaginait déjà sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait le retour de Granger. Et ça, ça amènerait directement à des contacts physiques. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à une accolade avec lui ou la belette. Beurk ! Expression anti-Malfoyenne mais si on suivait son point de vue, tout à fait appropriée.

- Draco ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda celui-qui-ne-vivait-que-pour-le-faire-chier.

- Appelle la belette, j'ai des nouvelles.

- Des nouvelles ? A quel propos ?

- A propos du tiers manquant de votre trio.

Le sourire qu'affichait son meilleur ennemi se figea et Draco se décida à lui donner de quoi se réjouir. A trop fréquenter de Gryffondors, il s'adoucissait !

- Elle est revenue… Et elle va bien.

- Vraiment ?

Excellente décision Draco ! se blâma-t-il, le sourire à 1000 watts est de retour ! Il avait fait un long, très long chemin depuis la fin de la guerre malgré ce qu'il disait ou laissait percevoir. La société sorcière lui avait laissé un choix lors de son procès : prouver qu'il pouvait dépasser ce qu'on lui avait inculqué ou pourrir en prison avec son père. Le choix, si on peut appeler ça un choix, avait été vite fait ! Il était retourné à Poudlard et s'apprêtait à finir son année dans l'ombre. Mais Granger avait disparu et le calme qui avait suivi la chute de la face-de-serpent avait volé en éclats. Malgré le fait que Granger l'horripilait au plus haut point, il la respectait étrangement. Le fait qu'elle ait menti à sa tarée de tantine en étant sous l'emprise du Doloris ne pouvait que forcer le respect. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à se qui avait pu lui arriver et finalement, grâce à l'enseignement ainsi qu'aux journaux de Severus, traitant de ses découvertes en potions, il avait déduit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas morte. Après tout, qui peut certifier le trépas de quelqu'un quand il n'y a pas de corps ? Et puisque la potion sur laquelle ils devaient travailler portait sur la manipulation de l'âge et donc par extension, du temps, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ait atterrit soit dans le passé, soit dans le futur. Vivante ou morte. Mais ce n'était qu'une théorie à ce moment-là. Pourtant, Potter et Weasley, correction, le Clan Weasley l'avaient tout de suite adoptée et lui avec.

Voilà pourquoi McGonagall l'avait chargé d'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle et pourquoi, Potter le serrait dans ses bras. Comme prévu !

- Potter, lâche-moi ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas adepte des manifestations sentimentales !

- Pardon ! répondit Harry en se détachant de lui. Un Malfoy ne fait pas de câlins !

- Correction ! Un Malfoy ne fait de « câlins » qu'avec la famille ET sans témoins extérieurs !

- C'est vrai qu'en voyant Scorpius bondir partout et prendre tout le monde dans ses bras, on en oublie le côté « réservé » de la famille ! se moqua gentiment le Sauveur.

- Appelle le rouquin et ramenez-vous à Poudlard, elle est à l'infirmerie. Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien, continua-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de son presque ami, elle s'est simplement évanouie en voyant ma belle gueule !

Et sur un sourire et un clin d'œil, il pivota sur ses talons, faisant tournoyer sa robe de sorcier, lança la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans une explosion de flammes vertes. Severus aurait été fier, pensa Harry, avant de se mettre à genoux devant son foyer pour prévenir Ron.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Hermione Granger commença doucement à sortir de la léthargie provoquée par son évanouissement précédent. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que son second réveil fut beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus douillet que le premier. Son cerveau avait le mérite d'être encore embrouillé et donc inapte à la réflexion. C'était là qu'elle s'était toujours sentie vraiment détendue, ce moment entre rêve et réalité, sommeil et éveil, celui dont parlait Clochette dans Hook. Elle avait adoré ce film et était allée plusieurs fois le voir au cinéma avec ses parents, l'été suivant sa première année. Seulement, ces quelques minutes prirent fin car son cerveau reprit le pouvoir. Elle n'était plus en 98, les garçons dans leur incompétence avaient réussi à créer une potion qui lui avait permis de voyager dans le futur. De combien d'années, là était la question…

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et découvrir par elle-même la vérité. On l'avait emmenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie et un rideau était tiré afin de préserver son intimité mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Plusieurs personnes discutaient et à en juger par le nombre de voix, il y en avait beaucoup. Ceux déjà présents lors de son arrivée : McGonnagal, Pomfrey et Malfoy. Et de nouveaux arrivant dont les voix avaient elles-aussi évoluée durant le laps de temps où elle avait semble-t-il disparu : Harry, Ron, Ginny.

- Comment ? demanda Harry.

- Nous l'ignorons et ne le saurons probablement jamais, répondit Malfoy. La fine équipe dont tu faisais partie belette, a réussit l'impensable ! Voyager dans le futur !

- Draco, si tu ne veux pas être de nouveau la « merveilleuse fouine bondissante », je te conseille de stopper là, rétorqua Harry.

- Merde Draco ! ajouta Ron.

Donc, nouveau développement bizarre. Harry et Ron appellent Malfoy par son prénom. Il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? se demanda Hermione.

- M. Weasley, je vous prie de surveiller votre langage ! tonna McGonnagal.

- Mais Professeur, il le sait que je m'en veux terriblement de ce qui s'est passé ! Ça fait dix-sept ans que Neville, Seamus et moi pensons l'avoir tuée ou envoyer dans le temps ou même les deux !

- Ron, intervint Ginny, nous savions tous que ce n'était pas le cas ! Du moins pour le fait de l'avoir tuée… Pas de corps, tu te souviens ?

- Oui mais…

- Belette, dis-toi que cette option est mieux que celles que l'on a crue pendant tout ce temps. Voyager dans le futur est tellement mieux qu'être coincé quelque part dans le passé !

Ils avaient cru qu'elle avait voyagé dans le passé ? Et surtout, dix-sept ans ? Dix-sept _putains_ d'années ? Elle n'était pas du genre à jurer mais le besoin était plus fort que la bienséance, tout comme la forte envie de dire bonjour à Ron en lui lançant un sort quelconque mais qui fasse bien mal de préférence ! Que s'était-il passé en dix-sept ans ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en détails à la question car le rideau qui la cachait fut écarté sans ménagement et Madame Pomfrey s'approcha d'elle.

- Miss Granger, ravie de voir que vous avez repris conscience ! Vous vous sentez bien ?

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que l'infirmière lui fit boire une potion au goût atroce tout en continuant de tourner autour d'elle, l'auscultant, lui passant un baume là où elle s'était cognée et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estime heureuse du résultat.

- Bien, pour quelqu'un ayant voyagé… euh…

- Dans le futur ? proposa Hermione. J'ai tout entendu, continua-t-elle en voyant l'expression interloquée de l'infirmière.

- Oui, poursuivit-elle, dans le futur donc, vous allez très bien. Vos amis sont ici, pensez-vous pouvoir les voir et leur parler ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, je n'attends que ça !

Pomfrey lui sourit et fit un signe à ceux qu'elle mourait d'envie de voir mais qui étaient encore dans son champs de vision. Elle vit d'abord Harry. Ces dix-sept années lui avaient fait du bien, il avait grandit depuis ses dix-huit ans et s'était étoffé. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses bras musclés. Il portait toujours ses fameuses lunettes et il n'avait pas du prendre le temps de se raser ce matin car il affichait une légère barbe et ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille. Il révéla un grand sourire en la voyant et elle vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ginny lui tenait la main. Hermione en déduit qu'ils étaient marié quand elle aperçut les bagues assorties qu'ils portaient. Son amie s'était coupée les cheveux et les portait au carré, juste sous le menton. Elle pleurait ouvertement et son maquillage coulait. Malgré tout, Hermione ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Les années lui avaient aussi été profitables, elle était passée d'adolescente à femme et certainement mère, pensa Hermione, et son sens du style avait atteint son apogée. Elle ignorait ce qui était à la mode aujourd'hui mais Ginny portait ses vêtements avec élégance : un pantalon fluide couleur crème accompagné d'une blouse vert d'eau et de talons assortis. A peine eurent-ils atteints le lit qu'ils la prirent dans leurs bras et la serrèrent fort.

- Les gars… Je suis plus que contente de vous voir mais… j'étouffe !

Ils s'éloignèrent d'elle en s'excusant et Hermione put voir Ron au pied de son lit, les larmes aux yeux, se pinçant la peau entre le pouce et l'index d'une main, signe qu'il était nerveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire ça. L'espoir de ne pas se faire tuer illumina aussitôt son visage. Hermione décida de lui faire peur, histoire de se faire plaisir. Elle aurait toujours le temps de se venger plus tard.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu te tenir au pied de ce lit et…

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'ai jamais voulu ! Tu sais, hein ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré le fait que son patronus soit un Jack Russel Terrier, il maitrisait à merveille les yeux de cocker. Il se détendit aussitôt qu'il l'entendit s'esclaffer.

- Viens me faire un câlin, tu m'as manqué Ron. Même si techniquement… Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Le 9 octobre 2015, répondit Ginny. Qui est étonnamment aussi un vendredi !

- Donc Ron, reprit Hermione, même si pour toi ça fait plus que longtemps, pour moi ça ne fait que quelques heures. Mais tu m'as manqué ! Harry et Ginny aussi ! Ou devrais-je dire M. et Mme Potter ? Racontez-moi ! Je veux tout savoir!

Ainsi, Harry,Ginny et Ron se mirent à expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence...

* * *

**N.A: chapitre fini! Encore un autre comme celui-là, histoire de bien expliquer ce qui a pu se passer en dix-sept ans et je passerai aux choses sérieuses! **

**Je voudrais quand même savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic car sas vos commentaires, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou pas. Les reviews sont ce qui motive un auteur à avancer. Et à l'heure actuelles, je voudrais au moins savoir ce que vous pensez... Car viendra un moment ou j'aurai besoin de vous! Si si! Au départ, je voulais faire un Hermione/Teddy car il y en a peu et je me suis dis "why not?!" et en continuant, je me dis qu'un Dramione pourrait être sympa aussi car notre blondinet a le mérite d'être plus vieux et donc techniquement plus mature... que préférez-vous? J'avoue qu'un Draco/Hermione/Teddy aurait le mérite d'etre inédit et unique! Que faire?  
**

**merci à rory33 d'avoir été ma première followeuse et à shiroten ma beta d'amûûûûûr ^^  
**

**Bisous et Joyeux Noël !  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon bah comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est le plot et les nouveaux personnages, le reste est à celle qui nous a fait rêvé et continue encore de le faire...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures pour retracer dix-sept années. Et quelles années ! Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies… Surtout en ce qui concernait Ron ! Lors de ce qu'elle appelait dorénavant sa « _disparition_ », les barrières séparant les maisons étaient tombées. Davantage qu'avec la fin de la guerre, surtout en ce qui concernait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry lui avait expliqué comment Malfoy, Ron et lui avaient noué les liens qui les unissaient maintenant. Ron avait été plus qu'insistant sur le fait que « la fouine » et lui n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais, ce à quoi Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules. Ginny lui avait plus tard expliqué que leur fierté les empêchaient d'avouer qu'ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble à discuter, boire des bièraubeurres et autres whisky pur-feu et parler Quidditch et enfants. Cette amitié, qui malgré ce qu'ils disaient en était une, avait permis de rapprocher les élèves de Poudlard. Après tout, si un Weasley, un Potter et un Malfoy parvenaient à s'entendre, tout le monde pouvait en faire autant.

Ainsi, les lignes séparant les maisons étaient devenues plus floues, à tel point qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves de maisons différentes partageant leur repas à une même table. Dumbledore en aurait pleuré de joie s'il avait encore été de ce monde et Snape aurait maugréé dans son coin. Harry et Ron passaient donc beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy, généralement sur le territoire des Serpentards, le pressant de questions sur ses découvertes pouvant expliquer où Hermione avait pu atterrir et dans quel état. Chemin faisant, des couples étaient apparus, comme Luna et Blaise Zabini ou encore le plus improbable et controversé du lot, Ron et Pansy Parkinson. Ron lui avait avoué que l'un comme l'autre ignoraient comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Pansy avait dès le départ pris Harry à part et lui avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé de le vendre à Voldemort, elle avait peur à ce moment-là et voulait juste que tout finisse. Peu importait ce qu'il advenait des autres tant qu'elle et sa mère s'en sortaient, en ce qui concernait son père, elle s'en fichait. Elle remercia même Neville d'avoir aidé à envoyer son géniteur là où était sa juste place : « croupir derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban ». Ron et Pansy avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble et une chose en amenant une autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus dans le lit de Ron pour le troisième dimanche consécutif. Ron avait alors demandé à Pansy s'ils étaient ensemble et lorsqu'elle avait répondu par l'affirmative ils avaient fêté ça à leur manière. A ce stade du récit de Ron, Hermione avait regardé ses deux autres amis en leur faisant comprendre que les détails de la vie sexuelle de Ron lui donnaient plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose et Harry lui avait tapoté l'épaule en lui certifiant qu'il valait mieux Ron que Pansy et Ginny avait ajouté, en devenant légèrement verdâtre, que Pansy allait bien dans les détails et qu'elle lui avait dit des choses qui lui donnaient encore des cauchemars… Bref, en ce jour de printemps 99, Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson devenaient un couple et faisaient aussi accessoirement un enfant.

Elle avait eu du mal à y croire quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait été papa aussi vite. Mais quand on parlait de Ron et Pansy, à priori c'était la norme. Ils en étaient à leur sixième et dernier enfant selon Pansy. « Hors de question de laisser Ron faire son équipe de Quidditch », avait rapporté Ginny. Hermione avait hâte de rencontrer cette nouvelle Pansy, enfin « nouvelle » n'était pas le bon mot, « mature » semblait coller davantage. Bientôt six enfants… Elle s'imagina cette dernière enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avec une horde de rouquins courant autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'il y en avait un ou deux avec des cheveux noirs dans le lot… Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer mentalement Pansy à Mrs Weasley et regarda Ginny qui était loin de ressembler à sa mère, sans méchanceté aucune pour Molly. Mais sept enfants vous tuent un corps après tout…

La vie de ses amis s'était plus ou moins déroulée comme prévu. L'autre grande surprise étant que finalement Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas ensemble ! Ils s'étaient effectivement remis ensemble à la fin de la guerre mais l'année passant, s'étaient aperçus que tout compte fait ils n'étaient pas faits pour le long terme, à savoir mariage, bébés et compagnie ! En guise de séparation, ils s'étaient acheté des bagues assorties pour se rappeler leur histoire et le fait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'amants. Harry était devenu auror pendant un temps puis s'était rendu compte que ce n'était finalement pas pour lui, il avait rejoint l'équipe d'Oliver Wood, le Club de Flaquemare avant de rejoindre deux ans plus tard les Flèches d'Appleby, qui était la meilleure équipe depuis. Ils avaient remporté plusieurs fois d'affilée la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch alors que le club n'en avait encore jamais gagnée une et pendant près d'une décennie celle de la Ligue. Il avait aussi rejoint l'équipe nationale de Quidditch et avant remporté la dernière coupe du monde.

- Je suis à la retraite maintenant Hermione, je ne joue plus que pour le plaisir… Non, continua-t-il, j'ai toujours joué pour le plaisir, je joue en tant qu'amateur avec famille et amis. J'aime faire sortir Draco de ses gonds, rien de plus drôle que de voir sa tête quand j'attrape le vif d'or !

- Encore pire qu'avant, intervint Ron en riant.

- Mais tu pourras bientôt nous voir jouer, le Département des jeux et sports magiques accompagné de celui de la coopération internationale ont décidé de mettre en place un All-Stars Quidditch Cup.

- Un quoi ? demande Hermione.

- Un All-Stars Game, comment t'expliquer… Chaque continent va former deux équipes, composées des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch qu'il possède. Peu importe qu'ils soient professionnels ou non… Les essais sont la semaine prochaine et la compétition débutera en juin et durera tout l'été.

Hermione avait regardé les regards pétillants de ses amis et haussé les épaules, ce qui avait amené une bataille d'oreillers et de chatouillis... Comme avant ! Ginny avait ajouté plus tard, une fois la mêlée passée, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosies par les rires et l'effort que « ce n'est pas parce que j'ai trente ans passé que je ne peux plus agir comme une gamine… tant que mes enfants ne sont pas là pour le voir! »

- En parlant d'enfants, avait alors dit Hermione, si tu n'es pas avec Harry, qui est l'heureux élu ? Tu n'as pas de bague ?

Étrangement, Ginny avait rougi et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie virait à la tomate chaque seconde passant. Son amie leva le sort qui rendait sa bague invisible, il s'agissait de trois anneaux en or entrelacés.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- En fait Hermione, répondit Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ton… absence…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un heureux élu mais de deux, déclara Ron sans passer par quatre chemins comme d'habitude.

- Hein ? fut le seul mot concret qui put franchir les lèvres d'Hermione.

Ron, étonnamment, fut celui qui lui expliqua tout. La guerre avait fait beaucoup de morts et malheureusement, beaucoup de sorcières en avaient été victimes. Il avait fallu environ une année au Ministère pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et une de plus pour légaliser la polyandrie exclusivement. Chaque sorcière britannique était donc vivement encouragée à prendre plusieurs époux. Hermione demanda alors si les quotas avaient progressé et Ginny lui révéla qu'en 2003, les équipes de Ste Mangouste avec l'aide d'un Maître de potions, celui qui avait pris Draco en tant qu'apprenti, avaient mis au point des potions particulières : l'une que les hommes devaient prendre permettait de produire davantage de spermatozoïdes portant le chromosome adéquat et l'autre, celle que prenaient les femmes, permettait d'inciter l'ovule à accepter uniquement un spermatozoïde portant le chromosome décidé. Il était décidé qu'il fallait donc davantage de filles, une devant être née avant de produire un garçon. Ainsi, la bague aux trois anneaux de Ginny prenait tout son sens. Elle avait deux filles et deux garçons avec des… Serpentards ! Elle avait épousé Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. L'annonce du second mari de la rousse avait entrainé encore plus de question de la part de la brunette.

- Mais il n'était pas avec Luna ? avait-elle demandé.

- Non, ils se sont séparé à la fin de l'année scolaire car Blaise voulait fonder une famille et Luna, elle, souhaitait parcourir le monde. Elle s'est mariée il y a sept ans maintenant, continua son amie, elle a rencontré ses maris en voyageant. L'un, Rolf, est le petit-fils de de Newt Scamander et l'autre est un ancien de Durmstrang que tu connais bien !

- Elle a épousé Viktor ? s'enquérit Hermione, abasourdie.

- Oui, elle a des jumeaux de Rolf et une petite fille de Viktor. Elle est enceinte de cinq mois d'une autre petite fille de Viktor.

- Comment s'appellent ses enfants ? Dis-moi que Luna s'est abstenue de leur donner des noms improbables, supplia-t-elle.

- Les jumeaux s'appellent Lorcan et Lysander et Milena pour la petite fille, intervint Harry. Ma future filleule s'appellera Aneliya, continua-t-il tout fier. Attend-toi à devenir marraine d'ici peu Hermione !

- Hé! Elle sera marraine de mon futur enfant d'abord ! s'exclama Ron.

La discussion avait alors repris sur la suite des vies de ses amis. Harry était seul aujourd'hui, ayant profité de ses voyages avec ses coéquipiers pour courtiser une femme ou même plus sur chaque continent. Il avait en une histoire avec la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle quelques années auparavant. Cette dernière était mariée avec Dennis Crivey et ils avaient trois petites filles maintenant, la dernière avait quelques mois. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Harry, environ un an après que Gaby et lui se soient séparés, et avaient tout de suite accroché ! Le fait que les deux aient une passion pour la photographie avait certainement aidé ! Ginny avait choisi une carrière différente de celle que tous lui prédisaient, elle n'avait pas rejoint les Harpies malgré une offre plus qu'alléchante mais s'était tournée vers la décoration d'intérieure. Pansy et elle étaient à la tête de** _Sweet and Lovely_** et étaient les meilleures de la profession. Elles comptaient de nombreux clients dont certains très connus comme les membres du groupe des _Bizzar' Sisters_ ainsi que ceux du groupe le plus populaire du moment, les _Lethal Lady_ dont la chanteuse était Padma Patil. Sa sœur était devenue une romancière à l'eau de rose très connue dans le monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Elle avait détrôné Barbara Cartland sans souci et avait mis au goût du jour les romances surnaturelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en refaisant l'intérieur de madame Zabini, courtoisie des relations longues comme le bras de Pansy, que Ginny avait revu Blaise et Théo. Une chose en amenant une autre, Elio et Chiara Zabini ainsi que Tristan et Aliénor Nott avaient rejoints leurs heureux parents. Hermione fut tout aussi heureuse d'apprendre que Neville avait épousé Hannah Abbot et qu'il était professeur d'herbologie à Poudlard tandis qu'elle avait repris le Chaudron Baveur, le couple vivait heureux à l'étage avec leur fille Alice. Seamus et Dean avaient épousé Lavande, cette dernière était devenue l'équivalant d'Anna Wintour et prêchait la mode du haut de sa tribune dans Sorcière Hebdo, quant à ses maris, ils possédaient une chaîne de pub qui marchaient très bien dans les deux mondes. La conversation repartit sur Ron et ce dernier avait annoncé à Ron qu'après avoir été auror, il était devenu papa au foyer suite au succès de sa femme et était très heureux ainsi !

Hermione sourit dans son lit en repensant aux nombreuses naissances, Ginny les lui avait mises par écrit afin qu'elle ne commette pas d'impair. Entre ses amis et le clan Weasley, le monde sorcier avait produit de nombreux enfants :

Bill + Fleur = **Victoire** (2000), **Dominique** (2004) et** Louis** (2006)

Percy + Audrey = **Molly** (2001) et **Lucy** (2005)

Georges + Angelina = **Fred** (2002) et** Roxanne** (2004)

Luna + Rolf = **Lorcan** et** Lysander** (2010); Luna + Viktor = Milena (2013) et Aneliya (prévue pour 2016)

Draco +_ Astoria*_ = Lucia (sept.2009-nov.2009) et **Scorpius** (2011)

Hermione s'arrêta sur cette ligne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer pour la petite Lucia, morte à peine deux mois. Elle s'interrogea sur le fait que le prénom de la femme de Malfoy soit barré*, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit décédée elle-aussi ? Elle se promit d'en demander plus à son amie et reprit sa lecture.

Harry, tuteur et parrain de **Ted « Teddy » Lupin** (1998)

Ron + Pansy = Iris (1999), Fabian et Julian (2004), Violet (2008), Arthur (2011) et le futur bébé prévu pour début 2016. Pansy veut la surprise pour le dernier !

Blaise + moi = Chiara (2003) et Elio (2007); Theo + moi = Aliénor (2005) et Tristan (2009)

Hannah + Neville =** Alice** (2006)

Lavande + Seamus = Aileen (2004); Lavande + Dean = Erin (2006)

Gabrielle + Dennis = Aurore (2011), Constance (2013) et Adèle (2015)

Elle posa la liste sur son chevet et s'installa pour s'endormir, elle avait du travail pour tout mémoriser et elle avait peu de temps, dans deux jours elle allait retrouver famille et amis et les revoir de nouveau… Elle se demanda ce que ses parents étaient devenus et se jura de le découvrir. Peut-être que Harry pourrait l'aider ?

* * *

**N.A : voilà ! Long chapitre (à mon avis), j'espère qu'il vous a plu. On en apprend plus sur la vie de tous. J'ai finalement décidé de laisser Teddy vivre sa vie de son côté avec Victoire mais il y aura assurément un one-shot Teddy/Hermione parfum citron qui prendra vie d'ici peu. Ma muse a décidé d'emmener mon inspiration sous d'autres auspices… Une triade Draco/Hermione/Harry en a été le résultat ! J'espère que ce retournement de situation vous conviendra ^^**

*** Ensuite, originellement le prénom d'Astoria était barré mais Doc Manager ne veut rien savoir... **

**Et seuls les noms en gras de la liste sont « réels » ainsi que les années de naissance soulignées. Les autres prénoms ont été choisis par mes soins, origines italiennes pour Blaise, Moyenâgeuses pour Théo (vis-à-vis de Ginny et Percy qui ont des prénoms de cette période), bulgares pour Viktor, françaises pour Gabrielle et Irlandaises pour Seamus et Dean.**

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Auriez-vous préféré que je garde Teddy ou est-ce que vous préférez ce retournement de situation ? Et en ce qui concerne Ron ? Vous vous attendiez à le voir devenir « homme au foyer ? Que pensez-vous du All-Stars Game ?**

**Un grand merci à ma Shiroten d'amour, elle a pointé du doigt mes erreurs et j'ai corrigé comme une grande. Donc s'il en reste, c'est ma faute ! **

**Merci aussi à Rory33 et VivinChlotte pour leurs reviews, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues que le ship change mais vu que je garde Draco et qu'ils seront toujours 3… ^^**

**Prochain chapitre, réunion de famille, rencontres et avenir d'Hermione… **


	5. Chapter 4

**Je sais que je me répète mais rien ne m'appartient, le fait de me réveiller tous les matins pour aller taffer alors que je pourrais écrire est déjà suffisant ! JKR est une reine et nous permet de jouer autant que l'on veut avec ses personnages : Merci à elle ! En attendant, le plot est à moi ainsi que le Quidditch-All-Stars et les OCs…**

_katie1612_ **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu trouves qu'elle soit bien construite, ça me va droit au cœur ! Sisi, je ne mens pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le Terrier n'avait pas changé ou presque en dix-sept ans. Hermione eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'elle allait voir Ron descendre les escaliers le plus vite possible pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, bien que ce ne soit pas possible… Quoique. Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores et avait supplié McGonnagal de la laisser partir plus tôt pour trouver ses marques et ainsi ne pas être la dernière à arriver et se retrouver à être le point de mire de tous ceux qui seraient présent, même si ce serait le cas en toute logique. Lorsque Minerva avait demandé à Molly si cela ne la dérangeait pas, la matrone répondit à la directrice que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas et d'envoyer la jeune fille le plus vite possible. Au moment où elle sortit de la cheminée, Hermione fut engouffrée dans un câlin typiquement Molly-esque. Quand elle fut serrée contre Molly, Hermione se sentit chez elle. Bien que cette disparition n'ait duré pour elle que quelques minutes ou secondes même en ce qui la concernait, l'embrassade lui transmettait tout ce que Molly, les Weasley, Harry et ses amis avaient ressentis lorsqu'elle s'était évaporée de leurs vies malgré elle : peur, chagrin, désespoir. Mais au fur et à mesure, de nouveaux sentiments apparurent : soulagement, joie, amour… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère, écoutant les mots réconfortants de cette dernière, lui assurant qu'elle était bel et bien à la maison.

Alors qu'Hermione et Molly se retrouvaient, Draco Malfoy affrontait le survivant. Façon de parler. Potter voulait absolument qu'il vienne au Terrier pour fêter le retour de Granger, chose que le blond ne comprenait pas et ne voulait en rien.

- Sincèrement Potter, pourquoi je viendrais m'incruster dans votre petite réunion de famille ?

- Parce que tu fais partie de cette famille Draco par Merlin ! rétorqua le brun. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Ron et moi, fais-le pour Pansy ! Tu sais qu'elle va être dans tous ses états à se demander si Hermione l'acceptera et Godric seul sait quoi d'autre ! Pense au bébé…

- Traître ! lança Draco, Potter savait le manipuler mais il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Pansy sait pertinemment bien que Granger va l'accueillir à bras ouvert, continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'ex-élu, elle me l'a dit ce matin par hibou. Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose !

- Tu sais que tu aurais dû te taire, répondit Harry en imitant le fameux sourire en coin typique de son interlocuteur. Molly sera folle si tu ne viens pas, tu sais qu'elle voudra chanter tes louanges à quiconque voudra l'écouter. Tes parents et Scorpius seront là en plus, tu ne vas pas laisser Narcissa et Molly comploter leur vengeance face à ton absence, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Draco su qu'il était foutu. Sincèrement, complètement et royalement foutu ! De toute les choses bizarres que sa presque amitié avait amené, celle unissant maintenant sa mère et Molly Weasley en était une. Lors du séjour à Azkaban de son père, affectation de trois années dans ce charmant lieu de villégiature, sa mère s'était retrouvée seule alors qu'il devait refaire son année à Poudlard. Quand le rat de bibliothèque avait disparu et que suite à ses théories, Potter et les Weasley l'avaient de force pris sous leur aile, Molly avait décidé d'en faire de même avec sa mère. Les deux femmes avaient d'abord commencé lentement par un échange de lettres où la matriarche rousse indiquait que Draco était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant une fois que l'on pouvait passer outre son armure, qu'il était merveilleusement poli et bien élevé, ce qui amenait Molly à se plaindre de Ronald qui n'avait semble-t-il rien suivi des cours de savoir-vivre qu'elle avait pourtant veillé à lui donner et Bla Bla Bla. Draco avait bien ri en lisant cette partie de la première lettre. La Belette ignorait les règles de bienséance à table mais Pansy y avait remédié à sa manière, à savoir priver le roux de sexe tant qu'il ne savait pas se tenir, ce qui avait marché en une semaine ! Même si Molly ignorait le pourquoi du comment, ce seul fait avait fait de Pansy une merveilleuse jeune femme à ses yeux et celui de porter son premier petit-enfant l'avait mise sur un piédestal ! Pour revenir à l'histoire entre Molly et sa mère, le reste s'était fait tout seul, Molly avait fini par rendre visite à Narcissa et à lui apporter des petits plats pour elle et pour Lucius, étonnamment, pour qu'il mange correctement au moins une fois par semaine lors de la visite hebdomadaire de sa mère. Puis elle avait aidé aux retrouvailles de deux sœurs Black et ainsi, en six mois, les femmes Malfoy et Weasley avaient enterré la hache de guerre.

La camaraderie entre son père et Arthur Weasley était un autre résultat de cette « relation » qu'il entretenait avec le rouquin et le brun. Le patriarche Weasley avait apporté son concours pour la libération sur parole de son père en devenant sa caution magique, Arthur assurait la population sorcière de son soutien pour Lucius et de l'aider à redevenir un honnête sorcier. Lucius, déjà adoucit par la cuisine de Molly et les paroles de sa femme, avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec celui qu'il brimait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Les deux hommes passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble à parler de tout et de rien et Georges était devenu une constante de plus dans la vie de Lucius. Il aimait beaucoup l'humour du jeune homme et ses idées révolutionnaires pour son magasin. Les trois avaient passé beaucoup de temps à trouver, réparer et améliorer des véhicules moldus, chose que Molly et Narcissa ignoraient ou choisissaient d'ignorer pour le bien de leurs époux. Arthur était donc propriétaire d'une Mini à l'extérieur mais d'une Rolls à l'intérieur, Georges d'une Lotus Seven S2 volante et Lucius pour sa part d'une Triumph Spitfire MK3 garantie inaccidentable vu son style au volant.

Bref, tout ça amenait Draco à sa présence obligatoire au Terrier ce soir-là s'il tenait à sa personne.

- Soit maudit Potter ! Tu passes trop de temps avec des Serpentards !

- Ou est-ce plutôt toi qui passe trop de temps avec des Gryffondors ? Tu t'adoucis Draco…

Harry éclata de rire en entendant son ami maugréer et lui lancer des regards noirs avant de brusquement partir.

- A ce soir Draco !

Le Serpentard ne se retourna pas et ne lui répondit que par un geste grossier. Harry continua de rire tranquillement et finit par se diriger vers le bureau de Minerva afin d'aller sur le Chemin de traverse pour trouver un cadeau pour Hermione avant d'aller chez lui se préparer pour la soirée à venir.

Hermione et Molly, quant à elles, avaient fini par se détacher l'une de l'autre et la brunette avait eu droit à un résumé en bonne et due forme de ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elles riaient ensemble suite au récit d'une des aventures des jumeaux de Ron pré-Poudlard et démontrant que l'association des gènes parentaux avait produit des monstres quand elles furent l'une comme l'autre surprise par l'activation de la cheminée.

- Molly ? questionna une voix qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

- Par ici Narcissa !

Molly lui avait parlé de son amitié avec la mère de Malfoy et Hermione ne connaissait pas meilleur juge de caractère que Molly, quand un de ses enfants n'était pas impliqué soit dit en passant… Il n'y avait pas plus différent que les deux femmes qui se dirent bonjour en s'embrassant sur les joues. Molly était toujours aussi replète et rousse qu'il y a dix-sept ans, seules quelques rides étaient apparues sur son visage mais dans l'ensemble, elle restait la même. Après tout, les sorciers vieillissaient différemment que les moldus… Narcissa n'avait rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu'Hermione se faisait d'elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle et aristocratique, malgré comme Molly une ride ou deux en plus mais elle avait perdu le dédain qu'elle éprouvait pour les autres ainsi que ce côté snob qui la caractérisait. Elle souriait et semblait visiblement à l'aise au Terrier, comme si elle y avait vécu toute sa vie. Elle portait ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, un rang de perles noires autour du cou, une longue robe en laine gris clair et vu le côté soyeux et doux, ce devait même être du cachemire. Hermione apercevait le bout de ses bottes noires en dessous, l'ensemble était sophistiqué mais en même temps simple. Alors qu'elle détaillait Narcissa du regard, Hermione aperçu une petite tête blonde qui se cachait derrière elle.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, dit Narcissa en tendant la main. Ravie de vous revoir et de faire enfin votre connaissance comme il se doit.

Hermione resta interloquée quelques instant avant de se reprendre et de serrer la main tendue.

- Mme Malfoy, le plaisir est mien, répondit-elle. Appelez-moi Hermione je vous prie.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Narcissa dans ce cas. Scorpius, dis bonjour à Hermione, continua-t-elle en s'effaçant pour révéler le petit garçon dont Hermione avait simplement aperçut le halo de cheveux.

- Bonjour Scorpius, je m'appelle Hermione. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, poursuivit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur et en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté, répondit le petit garçon en transformant légèrement le « che » en « se » à cause de ses deux dents de devant en moins.

Il lui serra la main en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en s'inclinant respectueusement. Hermione eut aussitôt envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire une multitude de bisous. Adorable, pensa-t-elle, qui aurait cru que Malfoy réussirait à produire ce bout de chou ! Elle avait devant elle ce qui semblait être une copie conforme du père du garçon au même âge, il avait simplement les trait plus fins et arrondis. Adorable ! se répéta-t-elle.

La fin de la matinée passa rapidement, entre Scorpius qui courait partout et Hermione qui apprenait à connaître Narcissa tout en cuisinant avec les deux femmes. Après avoir déjeuné, le trio finit de préparer de quoi nourrir une armée de Weasley plus quelques convives. Hermione commençait à devenir plutôt nerveuse de se retrouver parmi une tonne de nouvelles personnes, bon 23 enfants et adolescents, une inconnue (la femme de Percy) et des connaissances maintenant plus ancrés avec les Weasley qu'elle-même ! Là ! Elle commençait à paniquer ! Et si ses amis ne l'aimaient plus et se rendaient compte combien elle était ennuyeuse, et si… Elle arrêta ses spéculations lorsqu'elle sentit deux petits bras la serrer fort et leur propriétaire lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Elle posa les yeux sur Scorpius et le remercia. Après ça, Hermione se sentit mieux et se prépara à découvrir cette nouvelle famille Weasley.

Harry regarda Hermione aller de groupe en groupe, serrer dans ses bras Neville et Seamus pour ensuite leur faire peur comme à Ron deux jours plus tôt. Elle semblait s'en sortir à merveille et discutait maintenant avec Pansy et Ginny, Scorpius ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Scorpius avait été à côté d'elle depuis le début…

- Tu regardes mon fils te voler Granger ?

- Pourquoi Scorpius me « volerait » Hermione, Draco ?

- Parce que tu es fou d'elle, intervint Ron un sandwich à la main.

- Tu as d'autres conneries à dire Ron ? Je ne suis pas fou d'Hermione.

- Et Scorpius n'est pas de moi… railla Draco.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, furet… commença Ron, s'il ne te ressemblait pas tant, on se poserait des questions.

- Un glamour est toujours possible, renchérit Harry.

- Vraiment spirituels, bravo ! répondit le furet en question en joignant le geste à la parole. En tout cas Potter, ne croit pas que tu puisses t'en sortir… On y reviendra plus tard mais en parlant d'autre chose ou presque, tu ne trouves pas que Teddy regarde Granger de façon un peu trop suggestive ?

Le regard noir d'Harry lorsqu'il chercha son filleul donna toutes les réponses. Teddy ignorait totalement Hermione et n'avait d'yeux que pour Victoire, qui elle discutait avec Iris. Celui-qui-avait-survécu décida d'ignorer ses amis et sa conscience et alla boire un whisky pur-feu avec Bill, Lucius, Georges et Arthur senior. Il aurait le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard.

Iris Hermione Weasley regardait celle qu'elle devait remercier pour son deuxième prénom du coin de l'œil. Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de son père, parlait avec sa mère et tante Ginny de façon animée, un sourire éclairant son visage et Scorpius accroché à son jean. Elle avait vu des photos bien sûr mais elle la trouva bien plus belle en vrai avec ses grands yeux de biche, sa crinière et ses tâches de rousseur.

- Vic ?

- Hmm ?

- Désolée de te couper dans ta dose de Teddy de l'heure mais…

- Quoi ? la coupa sa meilleure amie.

- Vic, sérieux ! Va voir Teddy et embrasse-le jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Ou alors écoute-moi deux secondes !

- Désolée, répondit-t-elle en rosissant joliment.

Victoire ne rougissait pas. Non ! Elle rosissait quand Iris prenait les mêmes teintes que son père. Et elle détestait sa meilleure amie régulièrement pour ça, tout comme Victoire faisaient de même lorsque la rousse parlait à la gente masculine sans bafouiller. Enfin, c'était surtout valable avec Teddy.

- Je nous ai trouvé un nouveau projet ! annonça Iris.

- Lequel ?

- Hermione Granger ! Bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que nous, il est de notre devoir de lui faire connaitre le monde d'aujourd'hui…

La même lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans leurs regards. Hermione Granger, celle qui arrivait du passé allait vite apprendre combien le monde sorcier avait changé ! S'il y avait une chose qu'elles adoraient toujours autant que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, c'était jouer à la poupée… Sauf qu'au fil du temps, les poupées devinrent leurs copines. Et Merlin venait de leur envoyer le clou de leur collection !

Inconsciente des plans que ses deux futures camarades de maison concevaient, Hermione continua sa soirée en allant d'un groupe à un autre. Kingsley ou plutôt M. le Ministre lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait l'invitée d'honneur du bal de Noël du Ministère où elle serait officiellement accueillie de nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Il lui parla aussi de ses parents et lui expliqua que son sort tenait toujours aussi bien et qu'elle avait une petite sœur de 16 ans maintenant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue et que tout se passait bien pour eux. Ils avaient déménagé en Nouvelle-Zélande et menaient une vie tranquille. Harry lui indiqua qu'il avait un dossier pour elle dès qu'elle serait prête à le voir. Suite à quoi, Lavande lui fit promettre une interview pour le mois de janvier, qu'elle ferait juste avant le bal du ministère avec une série de photos. Luna et sa famille n'avaient pas pu venir mais elle lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle lui promettait de la voir bientôt. La rencontre avec Lucius n'avait rien eu d'intimidant finalement surtout avec Scorpius à ses côtés et menacer Neville et Seamus fut très drôle. La soirée touchait à sa fin et elle était plus que fatiguée. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit dans l'infirmerie avant d'être officiellement réintroduite à Poudlard et de reprendre sa vie comme avant, cours, dortoir et tout ce qui allait avec…

**N.A : Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre terminé ! Il est venu assez facilement et permet de finir d'installer ce qui a pu se passer en 17 ans moins 2-3 trucs que je garde sous le coude. **

**Je sais que le coup avec Harry était facile mais je suis contente du résultat, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il faudra que j'amène Draco plus tard mais puisqu'il est prof de potions à Poudlard, on le verra plus régulièrement que Harry.**

**Je suis assez contente de ma OC Iris, qui va amener Hermione à agir comme une fille normale malgré leur différence d'âge. Iris a 16 ans et Hermione en a 19 mais je compte bien installer d'autres personnes pour l'aider à lâcher prise ! Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Et j'imagine Victoire à l'opposé de sa mère, un peu comme Ginny mais avec beaucoup de mal à parler à Teddy…**

**Que pensez-vous de Scorpius ? J'ai indiqué dans le chapitre 1 qu'il bondissait partout et serrait les gens dans ses bras, il n'est pas timide dès qu'il se sent à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Juste au départ… Mais ne le trouvez-vous pas adorable ?**

**Bon, j'arrête ! Comme d'habitude, un grand merci et des poutoux d'amour à ma Shiroten chérie, béta de mon cœur ^^**

**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses, j'ai nommé Rory33, VivinChlotte, Lydwyn : Threesome power les filles ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites-moi tout ! Et merci aussi à mione-du-49 ^^**

**Idem pour celles qui m'ont fav et qui me follow : mes revieweuses précédemment citées ainsi que sscg, et Sollina** : **gros bisous à vous ! **

**Et à ceux que nous appelons lecteurs fantômes, même si vous avez la flemme, laissez-moi juste un PM ou une micro review pour me dire pourquoi vous aimez ma fic (l'inverse est aussi possible bien sûr), au moins une toute petite fois !**

**Prochain chapitre, réintégration d'Hermione à Poudlard où elle va aller de découvertes en découvertes… Aller, devinez ! Vous pouvez balancer toutes les idées qui vous viennent, je vous créditerai si je n'y avais pas pensé et que je viens à l'utiliser ultérieurement !**

**D'ici là...  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : l'habituelle hein ? Je commence à en avoir marre ! ^^**

**Réponse à Nan's : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes ! A la base, le forward est surtout utilisé pour qu'Hermione puisse batifoler avec la next generation et c'est ce que je voulais faire au départ. Puis ma muse s'est mise à me tanner à mettre Draco en tant que prof et pourquoi pas l'ajouter dans l'équation ! Finalement, elle m'a dit de virer Teddy du tableau et d'ajouter Harry tout compte fait ! C'est comme ce chapitre, il ne devait pas du tout se passer ça ! Mais je suis plutôt ravie du résultat ^^ Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Une fois ta lecture finie bien sûr !**

* * *

- Comme certains d'entre vous ont du l'apprendre par les bruits de couloirs, nous fêtons le retour d'un membre émérite de notre communauté, annonça Minerva McGonnagal lors du festin du mardi soir. Je vous prie de la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre élève et de respecter sa vie privée. Miss Hermione Granger revient parmi les siens, en tant que Gryffondor une nouvelle fois !

Les applaudissements ponctuant la fin du discours de McGonnagal furent assourdissants, peu importait l'origine de la maison de celui ou celle qui tapait dans ses mains. Hermione se contenta d'adresser un sourire à la foule accompagné d'un hochement de tête puis de picorer dans son assiette. Elle ne savait pas comment Harry avait fait pendant toutes ces années pré et post-victoire où tout le monde ne faisait que le regarder et parler de lui… Elle était apparue dans le Grand Hall quinze minutes auparavant et elle ressentait déjà le besoin de leur hurler à tous qu'elle n'était pas une bête de foire !

Son ancienne directrice de maison et actuelle directrice, pour deux années de plus selon la rumeur, s'arrêta à son niveau et lui demanda de la suivre pour un tour de Poudlard. Hermione profita du trajet pour observer ce qu'elle pouvait voir du château. Après tout, elle n'avait connu que l'infirmerie depuis son arrivée sans compter la salle de potions et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient drastiquement changé. Minerva s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être la porte menant au couloir interdit de sa première année.

- Professeur ? questionna Hermione. N'est-ce pas là où Touffu est enfermé ?

- Non ma chère, c'est là qu'il _était _enfermé. Le… _chien_ d'Hagrid ne garde plus ce couloir depuis la fin de votre première année. Si j'en crois Rubeus, il lui a trouvé une compagne et ils ont formé une « _adorable_ » famille dans un coin de la Forêt Interdite*.

Hermione ne préféra pas interroger plus en détail sa directrice et suivit celle-ci dans le couloir en question… qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu être vingt-quatre ans plus tôt. Vingt-quatre ans… pratiquement un quart de siècle et elle avait toujours dix-neuf ans ! Un frisson parcouru son échine et elle chassa la malencontreuse pensée dans un recoin de son cerveau pour examiner ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il y avait plus de torches que dans son souvenir, aucune saleté et quelques armures et tableaux pour égayer le lieu. L'un des habitants d'une des toiles la héla.

- Oyez, gente damoiselle ! Seriez-vous celle qui aida à destituer le vil manant d'autrefois ?

Il n'y avait qu'un personnage parlant comme cela au château, à moins qu'il n'ait un lointain cousin mais elle espérait, non souhaitait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas le cas. Un Chevalier du Catogan était amplement suffisant !

- Je vous reconnais, continua-t-il. Sa Seigneurie Dame Hermione est de retour ! Votre grâce et votre éclat sont toujours aussi frais que jadis, belle dame !

Catogan n'était tout de même pas en train de la draguer, n'est-ce pas ? Pas un portrait tout de même ? Alors qu'il continuait de palabrer, un coup d'œil vers Minerva lui indiqua que l'habitant du portrait était bien en train de la courtiser et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard lorsqu'elle aperçu Malfoy derrière la directrice, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Merci pour vos compliments Chevalier, cependant je souhaiterais que vos égards soient adressés à une autre que moi. Sans vous manquer de respect, je ne mange pas de ce pain là !

- Bien votre Grâce, fit le Chevalier en s'inclinant. Je ne vous importunerai plus.

Elle le regarda s'en aller de portrait en portrait pour finir par disparaitre de sa vue. Elle se retourna vers Minerva pour s'excuser du comportement de Catogan mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Malfoy ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Où est le professeur McGonnagal ?

- Elle est partie régler un petit problème concernant Trelawney.

- De qui a-t-elle prédit la mort cette fois-ci ?

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse Granger. Par contre, ce qui m'intéresse moi, c'est de savoir de quel pain tu consens à manger…

Il avait fini sa phrase tout contre son oreille. Il lui avait demandé… de quel pain elle mangeait tout contre son oreille. Et le ton qu'il avait employé… Elle en avait la chair de poule mais pas de peur, loin de là… Et elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son traître de corps répondait aux taquineries du Serpentard. C'était vraiment injuste, on ne peut pas être aussi beau et con à la fois ! Apparemment, Malfoy, si !

- Bon, on continue le tour ? demanda Malfoy comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr !

- Allons-y alors, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Draco Malfoy, professeur de potion de son état, adorait ennuyer Hermione Granger. Il ne s'était aperçu de cela que lors du retour de la Gryffondor en question. Il aimait souffler le chaud puis le froid et recommencer encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi réactif. Elle portait ses émotions sur elle et non bien cachées comme n'importe quel Serpentard se devait. Il voyait comme le nez au milieu de sa figure qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui et que ça la déstabilisait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait ! Oh oui, il adorait ennuyer Granger… Mais pour le moment, il devait continuer la visite des améliorations du château comme Minerva le lui avait demandé. Il avait l'année scolaire restante pour l'asticoter !

- Avec la fin de la guerre, commença-t-il, le monde sorcier s'est ouvert à la modernité moldue. De nombreux objets ont été incorporés et surtout adaptés à notre monde. Certains que tu connais comme la télévision et la littérature moldue, la mode, le sport aussi… enfin, le sport version sorcier ! Il y en a que tu ne connais pas par contre : le cinéma 3D, l'Ipod qui est un lecteur de musique portable et bien plus encore. D'ailleurs, les ordinateurs portables pèsent moins que L'Histoire de Poudlard maintenant, plaisanta-t-il l'œil pétillant. Bref, les deux salles sur ta gauche sont les salles de cinéma du château. Une fois par mois, chaque classe peut en profiter durant un week-end. Il s'agit d'un roulement bien sûr.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, capturant chaque détail de ce qu'elle voyait et veillant à ne pas perdre une miette de ce que Malfoy disait. Des films à Poudlard ? Et quoi d'autre encore, une télé dans chaque dortoir ?

- Bien évidemment, il s'agit du seul endroit du château possédant une telle technologie. Ces deux pièces sont les seules qui permettent la technologie moldue. Les seuls autres appareils échappant aux sorts mis en place sont les Ipod mentionnés plus tôt et leurs bases servant de haut-parleurs.

Le cerveau d'Hermione menaçait d'entrer en surchauffe. Parlez-lui de cours, de sorts, de littérature moldue ou sorcière et elle vous répondait avec passion. Parlez-lui de technologie par contre et elle avait tout d'un coup le Q.I d'une huître… Et à son grand désespoir Malfoy semblait s'en rendre compte.

- Je demanderai à Potter de te ramener des livres sur ce que tu as pu manquer pendant ton… absence, offrit-il. Le premier week-end de l'année aura lieu pour Halloween. D'ici-là, tu demanderas à tes camarades de maison de t'aider. Continuons.

Il lui indiqua que les trois portes suivantes fonctionnaient comme la Salle Sur Demande, à une échelle moindre. Les élèves avaient simplement à penser à un type de sport précis et la salle leur fournissait un cour de tennis, un gymnase ou n'importe quoi d'autre tant que ce n'était pas une piscine ou une patinoire. Il y avait au bout du couloir une double porte menant dans une salle commune pour toutes les maisons, afin que les élèves puissent se retrouver ensemble dans un même endroit pour discuter, jouer ou tout simplement se retrouver. Hermione se rendit compte que Poudlard avait cherché à combler l'abîme séparant les maisons, de façon à éviter l'apparition d'un nouveau Tom Marvolo Jedusor. La rivalité était toujours encouragée tant qu'elle restait saine. Malfoy finit de lui faire faire le reste du tour et rien n'avait vraiment changé hormis les aménagements de ce qu'elle appelait maintenant « Le couloir de Touffu ».

Malfoy la raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, commença à vouloir lui dire quelque chose puis lui fit brusquement un signe de tête en guise d'au-revoir, pour partir tout aussi subitement. Hermione le regarda, sidérée par ses changements d'humeurs aussi abruptes qu'un fléreur sous caféine ! Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche aussi vite que cette dernière pensée jaillit. Un fléreur… Ou plutôt un demi-fléreur… Qu'était-il advenu de Pattenrond ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être vivant après tout ce temps, la propriétaire de la ménagerie magique lui avait dit que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il était là mais… Avait-il eu une belle fin de vie ? Molly… Molly ! Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir pensé à son chat adoré quand elle était au Terrier. C'était là qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à la fin de la guerre et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser quand elle avait vu à quel point il adorait chasser les gnomes… Les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal menacèrent de couler et c'est forcément à ce moment-là que Malfoy choisit de venir lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû cinq minutes plus tôt !

- Granger ? J'ai oublié de…

Un sanglot s'échappa. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Etait-ce vraiment un sanglot ? Le même bruit recommença, un son entre un hoquet et un gémissement. Granger lui tournait le dos obstinément.

- Granger ?

Pour la deuxième fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Le côté magnanime qu'il avait fini par développer, pour la simple raison qu'il aimait se donner une allure clémente, flancha. Il pouvait passer sur une inattention, mais deux d'affilée… Son côté Snape-esque menaça de se réveiller et peu importait s'il s'agissait de la Lionne que Potter lui avait fait jurer de surveiller et de protéger. Encore une connerie de promesse acceptée suite à un déluge de whisky pur-feu et à un Potter mélodramatique et bourré plus-que-chiant ! Note pour moi-même, se dit-il, ne plus picoler avec le Survivant ! Penser au brun et à sa foutue promesse l'énerva et il agrippa l'épaule de la Gryffondor pour qu'elle finisse par lui faire face. Merde ! pensa-t-il, Granger pleure. Il n'avait jamais su gérer les filles qui pleurent. Quelle soient femmes ou enfants ou encore proches de lui ou non, il ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Granger ? répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. Hermione ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Si le fait de voir Granger pleurer ouvertement ou presque devant lui, l'avait étonné, le fait de l'appeler par son prénom le déconcerta. Mais bien moins que celui de voir la jeune femme se jeter dans ses bras pour y pleurer d'autant plus et baragouiner une succession de mots inintelligibles tout en reniflant régulièrement. Il finit par comprendre un mot, qui s'avéra être le bon, Salazar soit loué ! Pattenrond… N'était-ce pas cette horrible boule de poil orange qui avait du croiser un mur plusieurs fois et de face ? Il se garda bien de répéter cette réflexion et lui demanda s'il s'agissait de son chat. Au hochement de tête qu'elle lui fit, toujours nichée au creux de ses bras (il décida d'ailleurs d'ignorer le fait qu'elle s'incrustait parfaitement contre lui), il lui raconta ce qu'il était advenu de la Bête.

- Pattenrond est mort environ cinq ans après que tu aies disparu. Il n'a pas souffert, il était vieux, le vétérinaire qui l'a ausculté a annoncé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un demi-fléreur vivre aussi longtemps, retraça-t-il, il avait vingt-cinq ans. Pattenrond est mort dans son sommeil.

- Vingt-cinq ans ? répéta-t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Certainement pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, supposa-t-il. Malgré lui, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi touchante qu'en ce moment, les yeux rouges, tout comme le bout de son nez, les larmes qui continuaient de couler et cette aura délicate l'entourant. Il chassa ces pensées typiques de Potter, il passait décidément trop de temps avec lui, et lui affirma d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête qu'il disait vrai. Il ajouta ensuite que sur ce quart de siècle, ses dernières années avaient certainement été les meilleures, entre l'amour de sa maîtresse et les chasses aux gnomes. Voilà qu'il virait sentimental, se blâma-t-il. Mais le sourire lumineux qu'elle lui lança le prit de court et il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, à lui embrasser le front puis lui tapoter doucement la tête… Il reprit contenance en se détachant d'elle et en lui donnant l'emploi du temps que Minerva lui avait confié. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et se retira sans lui laisser le temps de le remercier. Hors de question de virer encore plus Poufsouffle qu'il ne l'était à l'heure actuelle !

Hermione regarda son ancien ennemi, devenu son futur professeur de potion et meilleur ami de ses meilleurs amis, partir, ses robes flottant derrière lui comme son parrain avant lui. Elle porta la main à son front, se demandant si ce qui venait de se passer avait bel et bien eu lieu, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à l'oreille attentive et à la tendresse qu'il lui avait témoigné. Elle se présenta devant la grosse dame, ignora ses gamineries sur la scène qu'elle avait épiée tout en lui faisant comprendre que si elle répétait ce qu'elle avait vu à quiconque, l'attaque de Sirius Black serait une douce caresse à côté de ce qu'elle lui ferait et entra rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle ignorait cependant que la grosse dame n'était pas la seule à avoir vu la charmante scène. Oh que non ! Sous une cape d'invisibilité bien connue, trois Gryffondors avaient tout vu. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe la plus proche afin de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- J'y crois pas ! éclata Iris Weasley. Sérieux, c'était bien Draco avec Hermione ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Teddy Lupin.

- C'était tellement romantique… fut tout ce que Victoire Weasley trouva à dire.

Il faut savoir que passer quinze minutes à peu de choses près, collée à Teddy, lui avait donné autant de répartie qu'un véracrasse…

- On est d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy, notre oncle suppléant ? questionna Iris, bien décidée à ignorer sa meilleure amie.

- C'est bien celui qu'on pensait connaître à priori, déclara Teddy.

- Vous croyez qu'il l'aime bien ? demanda Victoire, remise de sa surdose Lupine.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ouvertement affectueux, annonça Teddy. Même avec sa femme, quand elle daignait l'accompagner. Alors… j'aurais tendance à dire que oui.

- Et vous avez vu comme elle a rougit après coup ? revendiqua une Iris surexcitée. Alors, il faut leur donner un coup de pouce, enjoignit-elle une fois les affirmations de ses amis entendues.

- Et on fait quoi d'oncle Harry ? osa Victoire. On le laisse tout seul ou…

- C'est vrai qu'il regardait Hermione comme un niffleur contemple un gallion, reporta Teddy.

- Donc… commença Victoire.

- On les aide tous les deux voyons ! révéla Iris. La polyandrie est toujours légale à ce que je sache et Hermione ne va pas jouer la fine bouche face à ces deux-là ! Il suffit juste de lui indiquer la marche à suivre… et peut-être s'amuser un peu au dépend de ses deux soupirants !

Les trois Gryffondors passèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à planifier la vie amoureuse de leurs presqu'oncles et de leur nouvelle camarade de dortoir. Hermione Granger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle avait les Rois de la romance autoproclamés sur le dos et Iris, bien que Gryffondor, avait sorti sa carte Serpentard et annoncé qu'elle comptait passer sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard en famille. Sa mère, sa tante, ses grand-mères et sa presque grand-tante seraient certainement ravies de passer un moment chez Madame Pieddodu…

* * *

***JKR a elle-même dit qu'elle aimait à penser que comme n'importe quelle chose dangereuse de Poudlard, Touffu avait fini dans la forêt interdite (v. la page concernant Touffu sur wiki HP, tout en bas de la page et en petit…)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Qui n'était absolument pas prévu comme ça… Je ne voulais pas que Draco soit aussi « fonce dans le tas » mais ma muse et lui en ont décidé autrement ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ J'admets être plutôt fière de mes allégories animales (surtout celle sur le niffleur ;))**

**J'ai aussi changé le résumé, que pensez-vous du nouveau ?  
**

**Un grand merci à ma beta d'amûûûr, Shiroten (love) ! Ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont reviewé et m'ont favorisée (mon histoire est l'une des favorites de quelqu'un ! *danse la gigue*) et followent ma fic : plein de bisous à vous ^^ et désolée de ne pas vous nommer cette semaine mais le coeur y est !  
**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, un tour à Pré-au-Lard, une réunion de famille et Iris en action !  
**

**Une review et je milite pour la polyandrie pour celles que ça intéresse !  
**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oui, certaines d'entre vous doivent me détester mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Oui mesdames ! L'Empire de la Gastro a contre-attaqué ma personne la semaine dernière… Je vais passer les détails mais la bataille fut longue et mon estomac subit des pertes… Mais j'en suis sortie victorieuse et très fatiguée. Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant ! Plus de 4000 mots pour vous et notre histoire commence à mériter son rating M ! Je vais indiquer par une succession d'étoiles la scène en question donc s'il vous plaît, ne venez pas me flamer si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous êtes prévenues !**

**Bref, je réponds aux revieweuses anonymes et j'embrasse fort Beebeul qui a reviewé chacun de mes chapitres en me disant ce qu'elle y avait aimé: Encore merci !**

**Nan's : Merci pour ta review, j'espère qu'Iris et sa façon d'alpaguer Hermione à la Weasley vont te plaire, j'ai beaucoup aimé les jumeaux même si on les voit très peu dans ce chapitre mais je peux te dire que je prévois leur prochaine farce et qu'Hermione va les haïr et Draco les adorer… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

**Claire : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ! )**

**Un grand merci à me bété adorée, Shiroten la perverse, qui se plaignait que je n'ai pas encore mis de citron dans cette histoire. C'est chose faite Mlle ! Contente ? (j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la scène…)**

* * *

Hermione attendait beaucoup de la reprise des cours. Avec eux, reviendrait la normalité. Logiquement. Le corps professoral ne s'était pas véritablement renouvelé, même si l'on sentait que dans quelques années ce serait le cas, hormis Binns naturellement. Les nouvelles additions étaient bien sûr Malfoy et surtout, au grand plaisir de la Gryffondor, Neville qui remplaçait le professeur Chourave. Le poste de Défense avait été octroyé dix ans plus tôt à une sorcière d'origine japonaise, Haruhi Quincy dont le mari, anglais et né-moldu, avait reprit le poste de professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Le grand changement était l'ajout de deux classes, toutes deux obligatoires : l' « Introduction à la Société Sorcière » pour les trois premières années et celui de « Savoir-vivre Sorcier » pour les quatre années suivantes. Hermione était déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer au premier mais elle attendait le second avec impatience. Delhia Parkinson, la grand-mère d'Iris, introduisait les jeunes recrues à la société sorcière, le second poste était quant à lui, divisé en deux : Aelis Zabini enseignait aux jeunes demoiselles et Lucius Malfoy, étonnamment, prenait en charge les garçons.

Mais si Hermione avait appris quelque chose en moins d'une semaine, outre le fait que le cursus scolaire avait fort peu changé, c'est qu'Iris Weasley était à elle seule l'exception qui confirmait une règle bien particulière (et qui n'aurait JAMAIS du être enfreinte dans le cas présent) : pas de progéniture entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Au bout de deux jours à peine, soit dès le déjeuner du jeudi, Hermione avait coincé Teddy dans un coin et lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que s'il continuait à prêter la cape d'Harry et surtout la carte des Maraudeurs à Iris, il pourrait dire adieu à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Bien sûr, le Gryffondor avait commencé à faire le beau mais lorsque la brunette lui avait murmuré le sort qu'elle emploierait et comment il fonctionnait, elle eu la satisfaction de voir Teddy perdre toute ses capacités de métamorphomage et ainsi découvrir qu'il avait la même couleur de cheveux que son père. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il avait employé les mêmes mots que Ron deux décades plus tôt en la qualifiant de « brillante mais terrifiante » à quiconque lui demandait pourquoi il avait mis tout l'après-midi à retrouver ses cheveux bleus habituels.

Dans l'ensemble, Hermione naviguait joyeusement dans ce nouveau Poudlard. De par son statut particulier, elle avait eu droit à une chambre individuelle, qu'elle atteignait par un portrait représentant ce que la nouvelle génération appelait (à son grand désarroi et immense consternation) « le trio d'or », à savoir Harry, Ron et elle-même. Elle avait cru mourir de honte lorsque Minerva l'avait menée devant ce… Truc. Fort heureusement, son doppelgänger passait plus de temps à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur à lire qu'à faire la belle, merci Merlin ! Quant à ceux de Ron et Harry, ils s'amusaient à donner des conseils tous plus stupides les uns que les autres à quiconque venait leur demander leur avis et malheureusement, beaucoup venaient. Iris ne s'aventurait donc JAMAIS ou presque de ce côté de la salle commune, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle adorait vraiment la jeune fille mais elle était un mélange entre Ginny et Pansy, et Hermione savait que sa camarade de maison avait formé des plans la concernant et elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient tous sans danger…

Les cours de « savoir-vivre sorcier » avaient lieu tous les vendredis et Hermione attendait avec impatience de rencontrer la belle-maman de Ginny. Et Godric ! Qu'elle portait bien son titre. Elle avait une peau ébène parfaite, une coupe afro qu'elle portait comme une crinière avec fierté et dont Hermione fut aussitôt envieuse, un corps élancé et un port de reine. Si Hermione avait du la comparer à quelqu'un, elle aurait d'emblée dit Vanessa Williams qu'elle avait vu dans un film avec Schwarzenegger l'été avant sa sixième année. L'actrice avait la peau plus claire et les cheveux lisses mais si les deux femmes avaient été côte à côte, la ressemblance aurait été indéniable ! Elle voyait d'où Zabini tenait son appas, restait à savoir si elle était aussi bon professeur qu'elle était belle.

- Alors Hermione ? demanda Eolia Davies, fille de Roger et d'une sorcière de Beauxbâtons. Qu'as-tu pensé du cours du professeur Zabini ?

- Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione. Est-ce que cette femme réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend ? En plus d'être belle, elle est intelligente, drôle et possède la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue… Il n'y a pas de justice !

- Vous découvrirez ma chère, répondit une voix amusée, que mes mariages sont la seule chose que je n'ai jamais réussi ! Mais merci pour tous ces compliments.

- Professeur ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, s'empressa de répondre la Gryffondor.

- Je suis loin de l'avoir mal pris, assura Aelis en lui souriant. Votre franchise est tellement rafraichissante ! Le cours vous a-t-il plu ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Eolia s'excusa car contrairement aux Gryffondors, les Serdaigles avaient encore un cours avant le week-end.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point professeur ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'aurais tellement voulu que votre cours existe aussi…

- A votre époque ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Voulez-vous boire une tasse de thé en ma compagnie dans mon bureau ? demanda le professeur.

- Avec plaisir !

Hermione avait beaucoup apprit au contact de la beauté noire, qu'elle pouvait appeler par son prénom quand elles étaient seules. Tout d'abord, Aelis lui avait expliqué sans faux-semblant les dix-sept années qu'elle avait manquées, de la politique du ministère aux ragots sentimentaux dont la société semblait se repaître. Le tout en sirotant un thé vert et en dégustant un assortiment de biscuits et autres douceurs dans l'ambiance feutrée du bureau de sa professeure, qui s'apparentait davantage à un boudoir de par sa décoration. Elle y apprit justement l'horrible tragédie qui avait frappé Malfoy. Sa fille, la pauvre petite Lucia, avait succombé à la mort subite du nourrisson. Elle s'était endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller. Aelis lui avait avoué que Malfoy avait été l'ombre de lui-même jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius, qu'il avait sur-couvé, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle jusqu'à sa première année. Son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass n'avait jamais été une union d'amour et cette dernière était morte presque trois ans plus tôt lors d'un voyage avec son… amant.

- Si je vous dis tout cela Hermione, annonça Aelis, c'est parce que personne ne vous en parlera. Je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez en mauvaise posture à peine arrivée. Bien sûr, je ne vous ais rien dit. Et si par le plus grand des hasards, Draco, Narcissa ou même Lucius mentionnait cette tragédie, faîtes comme si c'était la première fois que vous l'entendiez.

- Bien sûr mais…

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une piètre menteuse…

- Pardon ?!

- Ginevra m'a raconté deux-trois choses à votre propos… Je sais aussi que vous pouvez être aussi retorde qu'un Serpentard quand vous le voulez, alors lorsque le moment viendra, laissez sortir votre serpent intérieur…

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione fut gentiment remerciée et se rendit dans le Grand Hall pour le diner pour continuer sa journée comme si elle n'avait jamais eu cette conversation.

Iris n'avait jamais été patiente mais là, elle estimait qu'elle avait touché le fond. Teddy refusait de lui passer la cape et la carte ou même l'une des deux. Et Hermione persistait à lui échapper ! En trois semaines, la brunette s'était fondue dans la masse comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. Pourtant, avec des cheveux pareils, ça aurait du être mission impossible ! Teddy s'obstinait à vouloir rester dans les bonnes grâces de leur camarade. Il n'était qu'un poltron qui tenait plus à ses bijoux de famille qu'à sa plus vieille amie et Victoire une traîtresse qui préférait faire profil bas pour que son béguin garde lesdits bijoux afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec le jour venu ! Ils n'étaient que des lâches ! Mais Iris avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et de la famille dans Poudlard… L'idée était simple mais brillante et ses frères seraient de parfaits sbires. Ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard par erreur et oncle Georges n'était pas leur oncle préféré pour rien !

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se laisser berner. Elle venait de quitter le cours de savoir-vivre et avait décidé de passer prendre un livre ou deux à la bibliothèque pour passer la soirée en attendant la sortie du lendemain. En chemin, elle avait manqué de tomber à cause d'une farce de Fabian et Julian. Ils lui avaient donné un contre-sort à leur canular pour qu'elle puisse mieux adhérer lorsqu'elle traverserait les différents endroits où leur sort avait rendu les pavés de plusieurs endroits du château aussi glissants qu'une patinoire.

- Et si un des professeurs venait à tomber et se faire mal ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Voyons Hermione, commença Julian (ou était-ce Fabian ?).

- Nous avons été généreux, continua son jumeau.

- Si quelqu'un venait à tomber…

- Ce qui serait drôle…

- Et le but aussi…

- Le sol deviendra aussi doux…

- Qu'un lit de marshmallow !

- Normalement !

Hermione avait l'impression de voir des minis Fred et Georges version cheveux noirs et ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Elle plaignait ceux qui auraient à les gérer quand ils seraient au top de leur potentiel. Ce ping-pong verbal l'avait suffisamment épuisée pour les laisser faire. Et pour être franche, elle espérait voir Malfoy s'étaler comme une crêpe et perdre ainsi de sa belle assurance ! Il le mériterait ! Il prenait bien trop plaisir à ce qu'elle l'appelle « Professeur » et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le dise encore et encore… A croire qu'elle s'était imaginé ce côté humain quand il l'avait consolée de la mort de Pattenrond. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sort des jumeaux lui permettrait de se tenir debout quand il tomberait et sa vengeance serait douce. En attendant, elle avait des livres à prendre.

Iris jubilait. La première partie du plan s'était déroulé sans accroc et si quelqu'un avait été avec elle, elle aurait pu leur sortir la fameuse phrase d'Hannibal Smith ! Elle avait adoré ce film et c'était les talents (et le beau cul) de Futé qui l'avait motivée à lire des polars et jouer à des jeux de logique. Les moldus avaient définitivement de la ressource et la colle époxy était sans conteste une merveilleuse invention. Grâce à ça, Hermione Granger serait à sa merci dans approximativement dix malheureuses minutes…

La née-moldue en question admit sa défaite lorsqu'elle se retrouva collée au détour d'un couloir et surtout face à Iris. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir si sa camarade n'avait pas été là, à la guetter…

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'éviter…

- Iris, répondit-t-elle, tu as ta tête de Serpentarde à chaque fois que tu me vois. Franchement, j'ai beau avoir vécu une guerre, je préfèrerai me battre contre le premier Mangemort venu plutôt que de te laisser faire ce que tu as en tête !

- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu vas devoir faire ! Ce soir, on dort ensemble et demain, tu me laisses exercer ma magie sur ta personne !

- Tu sais que tu devras venir dans ma chambre dans ce cas ?

- Pour toi, je suis prête à affronter le sosie débile de mon père !

Iris savait qu'Hermione avait vraiment espéré qu'elle se défilerait. Et non ! Elle avait la tête aussi dure que son paternel ! Les gènes de sa mère avaient multiplié la chose par cent… Stratégiquement, elle se plaça dans l'ombre de la brunette afin que son « père » ne la voie pas. Cet abruti de portrait lui ruinait déjà sa vie amoureuse dans le dortoir et elle l'évitait comme la peste ! Elles furent bientôt dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Hermione et la rousse en profita pour regarder ce qui divergeait de sa propre chambre. Premièrement, Hermione avait sa propre cheminée, un canapé et deux fauteuils Chesterfield en velours bordeaux autour d'une table basse. Derrière, un grand lit à baldaquin et une porte menant sur ce qui semblait être une salle de bain privée. Une salle de bain privée ! Le rêve de toute adolescente !

- Hermione ?

- Oui Iris ? soupira-t-elle.

- Arrête de faire la blasée s'il te plaît ! Tu as une salle de bain à toi toute seule et la seule chose personnelle que tu as dedans, c'est une pauvre bouteille de gel douche et une autre de shampoing ?!

- Je n'ai pas eu…

- Tu te fous de moi ? Va me chercher Victoire et dis-lui de ramener le matériel, mes fringues, les siennes et le catalogue de vente par hibou !

Hermione ne chercha même pas à la contredire. Elle savait reconnaître quand elle avait perdu une bataille et Iris en avait remporté deux d'affilée. Elle revînt dix minutes plus tard avec le fourbi demandé plus Victoire à sa suite et se prépara à avoir un avant-goût de l'Enfer…

Finalement, l'enfer avait peut-être un goût de paradis. Mais il fallait que cela reste occasionnel ! Elle n'avait jamais passé une vraie soirée entre filles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps et à l'époque, passer du temps avec Lavande et Parvati lui hérissait le poil plus qu'autre chose. En parlant de ça, elle n'en avait plus vraiment maintenant ! Les filles lui avaient enseigné l'art des sorts dépilatoires, merveilleuse invention indolore… Elle avait aussi dépensé une petite fortune en vêtements, crèmes et autres soins, maquillage et sous-vêtements. La publicité vantant l'arrivée rapide des commandes ne mentait pas, la livraison par hibou express était plus que prompte. Victoire lui avait enseigné l'art du camouflage social et Iris ce qui lui allait ou pas. La mode avait drastiquement changé et Hermione n'était pas sûre de se faire à ces nouveaux jeans, si collants et prêts du corps. Oui, les deux voulaient dire la même chose mais elle avait l'impression que si elle sortait comme ça dans la rue, on la traiterait de gourgandine. Iris lui avait assuré que tout le monde s'habillait ainsi et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de vivre à l'âge de pierre. Victoire lui choisissait ses vêtements de la journée et Iris s'affairait autour d'elle en demandant l'avis de sa meilleure amie de temps en temps. Hermione commençait à en avoir marre, elle ne savait pas ce que faisait la jolie rousse car elle avait jeté une serviette sur le miroir. Elle en profita pour détailler ses deux nouvelles amies. Après la soirée de la veille, elle les considérait comme tel. Là où Iris était rousse, Victoire avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que sa mère. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bleus Weasley et faisaient la même taille malgré le fait que Victoire soit plus jeune. Mais l'une comme l'autre étaient vraiment belles et Hermione commençait à se sentir comme le Vilain Petit Canard…

- Bien ! annonça Iris. Vic, tu as choisit ses vêtements ?

- Oui et je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Elle va faire un malheur !

- Viens admirer mon œuvre avant qu'on ne lui enfile les fringues !

- Roooh ! Magnifique ! Tu as vraiment rehaussé ses yeux et avec…

- Elle est ici et n'aime pas que vous parliez comme si elle n'était pas là ! se mêla Hermione.

- On s'en fiche ! Tu auras le droit de parler quand tu auras mis ça et que tu te seras vue ! répondit Iris.

Hermione passa les vêtements désignés et se prépara à se regarder. Iris se tenait toute fière devant la psyché, une main sur la serviette, et Victoire tapait sur la table basse en imitant un tambour. Lorsque la serviette tomba et qu'elle se vit, la première pensée d'Hermione fut de se dire qu'il y avait une quatrième personne avec elles. Puis son cerveau intégra qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Victoire lui avait choisi un slim noir, une paire de bottes de la même couleur doublées de laine de mouton, sur un débardeur tout aussi noir, elle portait un long pull blanc et par-dessus un très long et épais gilet gris chiné. Iris avait exercé sa magie et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles souples. Elle portait un léger fond de teint et sur ses yeux un simple trait d'eye-liner. Elle se trouvait jolie, comme lors du bal de Noël pendant sa quatrième année.

- Oh Merlin !

- Tu remercies Merlin alors que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot ?! intervint Iris.

- Hé ! J'ai aidé !

- Alors que Vic et moi avons fait tout le boulot, donc ? répéta la rousse en ajoutant un « Contente ? » en direction de la blonde.

- Très ! répondit Hermione en serrant chacune des filles dans ses bras.

- Bien ! Maintenant qu'on a fait des câlins, dit Victoire, allons nous pavaner à Pré-au-Lard !

- Vite fait alors ! répondit Iris. Je dois rejoindre maman chez Madame Pieddodu et Hermione mange avec Papa et Harry aux Trois Balais. Quant à toi, je t'ai arrangé un coup avec Teddy !

- Hein ?! Non… Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, je ne suis pas prête ! Je…

- Il t'attend devant le Grand Hall, répliqua Iris. Moi aussi je t'aime fort ! Amuse-toi bien !

- Mme Pieddodu est toujours en vie ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'Iris eut mis Victoire à la porte.

- Non, c'est son fils et sa femme qui ont repris la boutique. Bref ! Viens, c'est l'heure de montrer aux mâles de Poudlard qu'en plus d'avoir botté le cul de Voldie, tu es une fille avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut !

Pré-au-Lard avait toujours cet air de carte postale et Hermione fut vraiment heureuse de s'y retrouver de nouveau. Iris la traîna à la succursale de WWW et elles saluèrent Georges qui s'y trouvait exceptionnellement comme à chaque week-end de sortie pour les élèves. Et surtout pour ce week-end d'Halloween, leur avait-il dit en se frottant les mains. Puis il avait tendu un catalogue à Hermione et lui avait dit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait et de lui envoyer le bon de commande. Les filles étaient ensuite partie faire leurs emplettes chez Honeydukes et étaient ressorties les bras chargé de confiseries et chocolats en tous genres. Elles se séparèrent et Hermione parti rejoindre ses meilleurs amis.

Harry attendait patiemment Hermione en compagnie de Ron. Il avait hâte de la revoir. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'il l'avait vue et elle lui manquait. Ils s'étaient écrits mais il voulait plus que tout la serrer dans ses bras. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, rien de plus ! Pas pour la sentir contre lui…

- La voilà Harry. Hermione ! la héla Ron.

Quand il la vit arriver, Harry crut qu'il allait faire un malaise cardiaque avant l'heure, tellement son cœur battait fort. Puis Hermione lui sourit en le voyant et quand son regard prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle portait, tout son sang migra vers le sud de sa personne. Elle était loin d'être habillée de manière aguichante pourtant il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus sexy qu'à ce moment précis! Le jean laissait pleinement voir de longues et fines jambes malgré sa petite taille et si elle n'avait pas ce maudit gilet, il était certain qu'il aurait une vue plus qu'agréable de son séant... Le trait d'eye-liner rendait ses yeux encore plus expressifs qu'habituellement et il réalisa bien moins vite que son deuxième cerveau qu'elle n'était plus une jeune fille mais une jeune femme. D'où son érection. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'être assis ! Surtout quand Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue pour le saluer.

- Bonjour vous deux, les salua-t-elle en continuant de sourire. Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué !

- Toi aussi Hermione, répondit Ron. Hein Harry ?

- O… N… Oui ! dit-il tant bien que mal tout en se maudissant de ne pas réussir à répondre à une question aussi simple, il avait trente-cinq ans par Godric !

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Hermione en posant une main sur son avant-bras gauche et en se penchant vers lui, un air inquiet sur son si joli visage.

Harry se sentit mal, sa meilleure amie lui parlait avec inquiétude et lui, avait une monstrueuse érection juste en la regardant. Et il constata que son problème empirait à vue d'œil par le simple fait de sentir son parfum… Humm, du miel et de l'amande, énuméra-t-il, avec une touche de fleur d'oranger… A chaque inspiration, son sexe se tendait de plus belle et pulsait sous chaque battement erratique de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il prenne soin de… Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il n'allait quand même pas se masturber comme un collégien dans les toilettes du pub ! Il s'excusa et laissa ses meilleurs amis pour agir comme l'adolescent hormonal qu'il était redevenu.

************************************scène citronnée**********************************

Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et s'y enferma à double tour. Devait-il vraiment agir et succomber à ses pulsions ? Il se concentra et pensa fort à McGonnagal nue… Dumbledore en caleçon… Snape en jarretières… Hermione avec des jarretières, des sous-vêtements coquins et des talons… Hermione se collant à lui et lui susurrant des mots érotiques, lui proposant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer tout en caressant ses bijoux de famille… Il défit son pantalon et baissa son boxer d'un geste puis agrippa son sexe et commença à aller et venir lentement, savourant chaque mouvement en songeant à la bouche d'Hermione autour de sa verge. Il lubrifia son membre en étalant le liquide qui venait de perler et intensifia ses va-et-vient en continuant d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait à Hermione si l'occasion se présentait. Lorsqu'il se vit la prendre contre un mur tout en lui mordillant le cou et Hermione avançant son bassin pour rencontrer chacune de ses poussées, il sentit son orgasme menacer d'exploser et avec une dernière impulsion, il céda à la petite mort.

*************************************Fini !*******************************************

Pendant qu'Harry relâchait la pression sans que ses amis ne le sachent, Hermione demanda à Ron s'il savait quelle mouche avait piqué Harry. Le roux se trouva tiraillé. Devait-il dire la vérité à sa plus vieille amie, qui avait une vie sexuelle aussi … Aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour autant qu'il sache, elle pouvait avoir rattrapé son retard ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait vite trouver quoi répondre… Balancer Harry ou mentir… Même si vivre avec Pansy lui avait enseigné l'art de la tromperie ou plutôt des mensonges par omission, Hermione le connaissait et verrait à travers… Il décida de dénoncer le Sauveur.

- Harry a du partir prendre soin d'un « léger » souci avant de…

- Avant de ?

- Avant de menacer de te sauter dessus, lâcha Ron, et de t'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

- Pardon ?!

- Hermione, tu as beau être la sorcière la plus brillante que le monde sorcier connaisse, tu restes aussi naïve qu'une première année dans certains cas ! Harry a très mal vécu ta disparition, bien plus que nous tous réunis et c'est peu dire. Il commence peut-être à peine à s'en rendre compte mais je peux te dire qu'il est fou de toi depuis toujours et ton retour est…

- Est ? demanda Hermione, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Attend-toi à ce qu'il te sorte le grand jeu et surtout, si tu ne veux pas de ça, ne le laisse pas espérer en vain…

- Ron… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença Hermione. Étonnamment, le fait d'imaginer Harry en train de flirter avec moi me laisse… Euh, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. C'est une bonne chose ?

- Une très bonne chose, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même… Je me sens aussi débile qu'une première année comme tu disais ! J'ai toujours été de bons conseils pour mes amis mais je ne sais même pas reconnaître les signes ! Ça m'énerve à un point ! Et Malfoy qui me console, je dois le prendre comment ?

- Draco ?! Te consoler ? Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

Hermione raconta à Ron la scène qui s'était produite trois semaines plus tôt en n'omettant aucun détail et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

- Je dois y réfléchir un peu plus voire même en parler avec Pansy. Elle est de bons conseil.

- Toi aussi Ron, le complimenta-t-elle. Tu es passé de la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café à un mug ! Peut-être même un saladier, le taquina-t-elle.

- Vivre avec Pansy m'a assuré plus que des parties de jambes en l'air ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, reste comme d'habitude avec Harry et vois ce qu'il fait.

- D'accord.

Harry les rejoignit un instant plus tard, les joues rouges et l'air embarrassé. Le déjeuner se passa comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés bien qu'Hermione nota que Ron avait raison. Harry était beaucoup plus prévenant qu'à l'accoutumée et agissait comme un parfait gentleman. Quand ils durent se séparer, Ron la serra dans ses bras suivit de Harry et Hermione embrassa ce dernier sur la joue quand il lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle était superbe et qu'elle le verrait bien plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

* * *

**N.A : Voilà ! Juste une petite note courte pour vous dire que je vous remercie de prendre le temps de reviewer, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça me motive à continuer ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la scène de Harry, c'est la première fois que j'écris un citron et même si j'adore les lire, je ne sais pas si… Bah ! Si c'est bien ! Donc à vos claviers ! Bises à vous ^^**

**update suite à une suggestion de Beebeul concernant la réaction de Harry. J'espère que c'est plus compréhensible :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Je l'ai oublié le chapitre précédent mais comme tout le monde le sait, rien n'est à moi ! Sauf le plot, les OC et le Quidditch All-Stars Game !**

**En attendant, je suis plus que fière de Ron. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup même si pour moi, JKR a merdé en les mettant ensemble, lui et Hermione ! Ça et le fait de tuer Snape et Fred ! Bref, Ron est grandiose dans ce chapitre et PlayWizard lui a apprit BEAUCOUP de vocabulaire !**

**Nan's**** : Heureuse de te faire rire ! Je crois que comme indiqué juste au-dessus, Ron va beaucoup te faire rire ! Il se surpasse dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te motivera pour ta semaine et les jumeaux apparaîtront de nouveau très bientôt ! Merci et bises.**

**Lilisa ****: Si Draco et Harry t'ont fait rire, Ron va prendre la relève pour ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, je me répète mais que veux-tu, tu comprendras dès que tu commenceras le chapitre ! En attendant, merci pour ta review et ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! Je vous préviens, il y a du dialogue dans ce chapitre ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de dialogue !**

* * *

Ronald Weasley vivait un très, _très_ grand jour. En un après-midi, il avait engrangé suffisamment d'informations pour se permettre de taquiner voire même faire chanter ses deux meilleurs amis. Si Draco l'entendait proclamer qu'il le considérait comme Harry, il bouderait dans un coin tout en maugréant que ce n'était pas le cas mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Draco était comme ça mais Ron savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Vous ne passez pas tout votre temps libre avec des gens que vous n'appréciez pas, en tout cas vous ne leur proposez pas d'aller soutenir l'un d'eux à toutes ses rencontres sportives aux quatre coins du globe ! Bref, il avait assez de matériel pour s'amuser… Comme Pansy serait fière que son mari joue au Serpentard… En y pensant, il pourrait peut-être même faire ce jeu de rôle dont il rêvait grâce à ça. Sa femme avait beau être enceinte, ses hormones la rendaient nymphomane et il l'adorait. Elle serait certainement d'accord pour jouer avec lui. Humm, Pansy en Gryffondor et lui en vilain Serpentard, règle à la main, se préparant à punir l'effrontée… Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il n'allait pas finir comme Harry tout de même ! En parlant du loup, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à le tourmenter.

Harry rejoignit Ron dans leur salon privé aux Trois Balais, une bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu à la main et trois verres en équilibre précaire dans l'autre, Draco devant les rejoindre. Il avait prit son temps avant de revenir car il savait que Ron allait se faire plaisir dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Et ça ne manqua pas.

- Alors ? commença Ron. Ça fait quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui fait quoi ? répondit-il en faisant celui qui ne comprenait pas.

- De s'astiquer le manche dans les toilettes du pub, voyons !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu n'as donc pas dégorgé le poireau ? Tiré sur l'élastique ? Poli le chinois ?

- Ron…, prévint-il en se servant un verre tout en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'abonner à PlayWizard.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre une douche froide, il ne restait que la veuve poignet pour te soulager ! rétorqua Ron, très fier de lui.

- Tu vas me sortir tous les idiotismes existant sur la masturbation ?

- Attend, j'en ai un bon ! Faire pleurer le petit singe !

- Oui, je me suis branlé dans les chiottes du pub ! s'exclama Harry. Content ?!

- Je suis choqué Potter ! railla Draco qui venait d'arriver au moment précis où Harry avouait ses activités aux latrines. Tu as étranglé le borgne aux gogues ? C'est d'un commun ! finit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merde ! fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire avant de boire son verre cul-sec.

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi content d'arriver qu'à ce moment là ! Mais autant l'avouer, il avait un don pour arriver à point nommé ! Potter avait agacé le sous-préfet dans les toilettes du pub ! Il en avait mal tellement il riait fort. Comment et pourquoi avait-il agit comme un vulgaire pubère ? Bon, pour le comment, il s'en doutait mais il fallait qu'il sache pour le pourquoi. Il posa donc la question à Weasley qui se fit un plaisir de lui demander en premier lieu s'il avait croisé Hermione. Et Salazar ! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vue ! Lui et tous les adolescents hormonaux du château ! Ces imbéciles l'avaient regardée comme des fauves leur proie et avaient commencé à la suivre comme des chiots perdus ! Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il les laisse faire. Granger était à lui ! Enfin, non. A Potter ! Ou pas. Raaah ! Elle avait réussi à lui embrouiller le cerveau et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il indiqua finalement qu'il avait aperçut la Gryffondor au roux tout en s'avouant secrètement qu'il l'avait trouvée divine. La réponse de Ron pénétra ensuite l'épais brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau dès qu'il pensait à elle. Potter avait donc fait un cinq contre un en pensant à Granger.

- Elle était collée à moi ! se défendit le survivant. Avec ces vêtements, son parfum et cette moue qu'elle fait quand elle est inquiète ! Oui, j'ai agit comme un gamin mais sans douche froide et même en essayant d'imaginer Snape en jarretières, histoire de me dégoûter une bonne fois pour toute, ma tête ne voyait qu'Hermione avec lesdites jarretières !

Bien qu'énervé, Draco dut admettre que dans les mêmes circonstances, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Cette pensée jeta d'ailleurs un sacré coup sur son égo.

Ron exultait ! La tête de Draco quand il avait comprit ! Ce mélange d'énervement, de jalousie et curieusement de compréhension valaient tous les Gallions de Gringotts ! Ses deux amis étaient donc fous d'Hermione… Harry avait fini par se l'avouer. Après tout, on ne se masturbe pas dans les toilettes d'un pub pour une fille avec des sentiments platoniques. Quant à Draco, ça ne saurait tarder. Il allait lui donner un coup de pouce en le poussant dans ses retranchements…

- Au fait Draco ! Tu voudrais bien nous expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé à consoler Hermione ? demanda Ron en réussissant à cacher le ton goguenard qui menaçait de sortir.

Oh que Pansy serait fière de lui ! Il fallait qu'il envoie les enfants chez sa mère ce soir. Il avait de grandes choses à réaliser avec sa chère et tendre ! Il décida d'enfoncer le clou en donnant l'information que le blond avait omise durant son récit.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as embrassé le front !

Qu'il était bon de jouer au Serpentard et cette compétition allait être bien drôle à regarder. Il fallait qu'il parle à Georges et qu'ils mettent en place des paris. Minerva et Filius adoraient parier, il serait bon d'inclure le staff de Poudlard. Il se demanda en savourant son whiskey combien de temps mettrait Pansy pour se jeter sur lui quand elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, être un cador aux échecs payait !

Pendant que Ron vivait l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie (classé n°7 derrière la naissance de chacun de ses enfants et son mariage avec Pansy), Hermione rentrait tranquillement au château et espérait profiter de la fin d'après-midi pour lire un peu. Son plan fut pourtant interrompu lorsqu'elle passa devant chez Mme Pieddodu. Elle fut alors alpaguée et se retrouva assise entre Iris et sa grand-mère sans avoir le temps de dire ouf ! Elle reprit cependant très vite contenance et salua les sorcières dont elle partageait la table.

- Hermione ! Tu as pris le temps de venir nous voir ! s'exclama une Molly Weasley plus que joviale et aux joues plutôt rouges.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ma chère, déclara Narcissa Malfoy dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que Molly. Vous êtes ravissante ! N'est-elle pas ravissante, Molly ?

- Une véritable vision ! déclara la matriarche Weasley.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que Pansy, Ginny et Iris se retenaient tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire tandis que Delhia Parkinson somnolait dans son fauteuil. La lumière se fit vite quand elle entendit Molly et Narcissa continuer de rire devant tout et n'importe quoi : les trois aînées étaient ivres.

- Elles sont comme ça depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle à Iris.

- Deux heures environ. On ne s'est pas rendues compte tout de suite qu'elles ne buvaient pas que du thé. Elles ont enchaîné les grogs russes jusqu'à ce que tante Gin y mette le holà. Maman, elle, aime beaucoup trop les faire parler !

- Grog russe ? questionna Hermione.

- 2/3 de thé des Tsars bien fort, c'est un thé aux agrumes 1/3 de thé au gingembre et 3 grosses cuillères de Vodka, que l'on sert très chaud et sucré, répondit Pansy. Mais à mon avis, elles ont du demander de forcer un peu plus sur la vodka.

- Mais si tu veux rigoler, intervint Iris, pose-leur une question. N'importe laquelle, tu verras !

- Euh… Où sont Arthur et M. Malfoy ?

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux, se plaignit Iris.

- Au contraire, dit Pansy. Et Gin est d'accord avec moi…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse, parla Ginny pour la première fois. Mais repose-leur la question, je ne crois pas qu'elles t'aient entendu.

- Molly ? appela Hermione. Où sont Arthur et M. Malfoy ?

- En train de réparer une nouvelle voiture, certainement, répondit-elle.

- Comme si on ne savait pas ce qu'ils font dans ce garage ! déclara Narcissa. En tout cas, je ne me plains pas, Lucius n'est jamais plus beau que couvert de cambouis… Notre intimité n'a jamais été aussi épanouie ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire et des yeux rêveurs.

- Je n'aurais jamais autorisé Arthur à passer autant de temps à bricoler si le voir couvert de cambouis ne me faisait pas le même effet !

- Et vous n'auriez pas eu sept enfants ensemble ! certifia Pansy.

- Exactement ! assura Molly.

Hermione en avait assez entendu et vu la teinte verdâtre que Ginny et Iris avaient prise, elle n'était pas seule. Pansy, elle, s'amusait comme une folle.

- Au fait, ce repas avec papa et Harry ? interrogea Iris.

- Très bien. Je ne savais pas que Ron était devenu aussi perspicace !

- C'est le fruit d'un très, très long travail, révéla Ginny.

- Oui, heureusement que comme la grande majorité des hommes, c'est son deuxième cerveau qu'il faut amadouer !

- Maman !

- Tu n'aurais pas trois frères et une sœur plus un sur la route si ton père et moi n'avions pas une vie sexuelle active !

- Trop d'informations ! s'exclamèrent Iris et Ginny de concert, Molly et Narcissa gloussaient comme deux adolescentes de leur côté.

- Bref, ton père pense majoritairement avec son sexe, c'était donc facile !

A la mention du deuxième cerveau de Ron, Hermione rougit et repensa à Harry. Il n'avait tout de même pas… Non, Ron avait dit qu'il devait prendre soin d'un léger problème mais il n'avait quand même pas… Son visage prit une teinte écarlate de plus, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur de Pansy.

- Je t'ai offensée Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose et…

- A quoi ? Allez, sois pas vache Hermione, rajouta Iris quand elle vit que son amie ne répondait pas.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois son récit terminé, elle regarda chacune des femmes présentes plus Iris, attendant leur verdict. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Il s'est totalement masturbé en pensant à toi ! déclara Iris.

- Pas de doute, renchérirent Molly et Narcissa ensemble.

- Je le savais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour toi ! s'écria Ginny. « Mais non ! » qu'il disait. Mon cul, oui !

- Ginevra ! Langage ! admonesta Molly.

- Maman ! On parle de masturbation et tu me réprimandes sur le fait que j'emploie le mot « cul »... Il faudrait que tu revoies tes priorités ! Bref, Harry est totalement fou de toi Hermione ! Mais quand même, se soulager dans les toilettes des Trois Balais…

- C'est un homme Gin ! philosopha Pansy. Ils ont beau savoir ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas, une fois que leur sang afflue au sud, tu ne peux rien en tirer. Enfin, si !

- Maman ! s'écria Iris, une fois de plus.

- Reste à savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant, proclama Pansy. Surtout avec Draco dans l'équation !

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Hermione qui venait malheureusement de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

- Maman ! cria Iris pour la troisième fois. Je t'ai dis de ne rien dire !

- Iris ? interpella Hermione. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

- Iris… prévint-elle.

- Teddy, Vic et moi, on vous a vu. On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, et on allait juste te chercher. Je te jure !

- Il fallait que tu racontes ça à tout le monde ?!

- Pas tout le monde, juste maman et tante Gin à la base et je me suis dis que Cissy saurait et s'il y a Cissy, il y a mamie Molly et Grand-mère… énuméra-t-elle en arrangeant la vérité de façon à ne pas se faire tuer et surtout ne pas perdre l'amitié de la jeune femme.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler d'abord ! déclara Hermione.

- Je suis désolée… Mais tu avoueras que je n'ai réussi à te parler qu'hier ! Et je n'allais pas commencer par : « Bonjour, il s'est passé quoi entre Draco et toi au fait? Je vous ai vu, figure-toi ! ».

- C'est bon pour cette fois. Mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois ! avertit-elle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ma chère, déclara Narcissa, mon fils semble s'intéresser à vous. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car il faudrait que je parle avec lui mais, de ce qu'Iris nous a raconté, je pense qu'il est loin d'être indifférent.

- Alors Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? renchérit Pansy.

- Bonne question… Sincèrement, c'est une excellente question ! se lamenta Hermione en cognant son front contre la table. Je voulais vivre une année tranquille, UNE fois dans ma vie ! Une seule toute petite fois…

- Chérie, contribua Ginny, connaissant Harry et Draco, ton année sera loin d'être tranquille !

Le retour au château se fit en silence pour Hermione et Iris. La brunette avait beaucoup à penser et ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée que Malfoy et Harry s'intéressent à elle, semblait absurde ! Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre de très beaux spécimens de la gent masculine et aussi opposés que leur couleur de cheveux. D'un côté, Malfoy. Un ange déchu, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais si on oubliait son caractère, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : MIAM ! De l'autre, Harry. Elle avait traversé tellement de choses avec lui et elle n'allait pas mentir, elle était très attirée par son futur-lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser à être en couple avec lui quand ils étaient tous les deux adolescents mais celui qu'il était devenu, celui avec qui elle échangeait de longues lettres depuis un mois… Celui-là faisait de ses jambes de la guimauve. Et le fait de savoir qu'il… Hum, certains auraient pu trouver ça glauque mais pour elle, c'était la preuve qu'elle l'affectait. Elle se sentit femme curieusement, sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle se redressa et finit le trajet d'un pas assuré.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, alors ? questionna Iris, avant qu'elles n'atteignent les marches menant à l'entrée du château.

- Oui et non. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'y en avait qu'un ! Enfin, Malfoy n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Je ne crois pas que Cissy se soit trompée et j'ai vu comment il a réagit quand on est sortie ce matin.

- Il était là ?

- Oh que oui, lui et la grande majorité des garçons de Poudlard. Je peux te dire que tu as du souci à te faire, j'en ai vu plusieurs qui se léchaient les babines… Et Draco leur a lancé son regard de tueur quand il les a vus ! Du style : « Pas touche ! Chasse gardée ! ».

- Vraiment ?

- Positif ! Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Iris. Je vais voir où le vent me porte pour l'instant.

- Mouais… Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Iris.

Iris avait répondu ce qu'Hermione voulait entendre mais cela était vraiment loin de lui plaire. Il faudrait qu'elle joue serré, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son amitié mais si elle laissait faire Hermione, ils en seraient encore tous à se tourner autour à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Vic quand elle aurait cessé de bouder, à moins que Teddy se soit changé en homme et l'ai embrassée… A tous les coups, il n'avait même pas osé lui tenir la main ! Elle vivait entourée d'incapables ! Avec leurs conneries, elle avait deux fois plus de boulot ! Deux couples à gérer ! Par Godric et Salazar réunis ! Elle avait de quoi faire… Les jumeaux seraient heureux d'aider leur grande sœur adorée ! pensa-t-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Toujours dans le salon privé des Trois Balais, Draco et Harry se regardaient en chiens de faïence, au grand dam de Ron. La discussion avait été simple pourtant : « Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'éclate ! », avait menacé Harry. Et Draco de répondre: « Ah ouais, bah moi aussi ! » et autres conneries du même genre jusqu'à ce que Harry demande pourquoi à Draco et là, la réponse du blond : « Granger, c'est granger ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Elle a juste cette capacité de me retourner le cerveau sans même le faire consciemment… ». Sur ce coup-là admis Ron, Draco les avait bien eus. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

- Bon, commença Ron, pour résumer, vous éprouvez tous les deux quelque chose pour Hermione. Maintenant, vous n'avez que deux choix si elle est celle que vous voulez. Vous battre l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous gagne son cœur et son corps… Et avec ça, ruiner dix-sept ans d'amitié.

- Je…

- Draco, ferme-la, coupa Ron. Tu joueras ton rôle de Serpentard plus tard ! Je disais donc, vous battre comme des chiffonniers jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous séduise et enlève le prix…

- Hermione n'est pas un prix, interrompirent Harry et Draco en même temps bien que Draco ait dit « Granger » à la place du prénom de l'objet de leur affection.

- Vous êtes d'accord sur une chose… Peut-être que ma seconde suggestion vous conviendra alors… Vous pouvez aussi faire équipe ! Hermione peut être heureuse avec l'un de vous, expliqua-t-il, mais la connaissant, il n'y a que vous deux, ensemble, qui pouvez la rendre rayonnante. Alors ?

Maintenant qu'il avait planté l'idée, il fallait qu'il s'assure de parier correctement. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il avant de chasser ensemble ?

Dans le Grand Hall, les élèves finissaient leur repas en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de leur journée. Victoire faisait la tête à Iris, bien que Teddy et elle ne cessaient de se regarder. Iris s'en contrefichait et mettait au point différents plans pour qu'Hermione et ses « oncles » se bougent. Hermione quant à elle, faisait tout son possible pour éviter de planter sa fourchette entre les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face à table et qui semblait croire que lui faire du pied allait lui faire gagner des points avec elle. Abruti ! pensa-t-elle en lui balançant un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Ce fut le moment que choisit la Directrice pour leur faire part d'une grande nouvelle.

- Votre attention, je vous prie ! annonça-t-elle. Comme vous le savez probablement tous et toutes, cet été se déroulera le premier Quidditch All-Stars Game. Les essais sont maintenant finis et l'une des deux équipes viendra s'entraîner ici car l'un de ses membres fait partie de vos professeurs. Ainsi, dès lundi, les sept membres de cette équipe plus deux remplaçants, resteront avec nous. Je vous demande donc d'agir comme les jeunes gens responsables que vous êtes et de ne pas vous comporter comme des groupies, ajouta-t-elle en entendant des gloussements s'élever de plusieurs endroits. Quant aux noms des membres de cette équipe, vous les apprendrez comme tout le monde via l'édition de la Gazette de demain. Merci de votre attention et bonne soirée à vous.

Hermione regarda Iris qui lui souriait de son côté. Elle le sentait, non elle le savait ! Harry lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient beaucoup plus. Il était évident qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe et pour un peu, le professeur en question était Malfoy ! Elle se retint de grogner et de cogner une fois de plus sa tête contre la première surface qui venait et décida d'aller prendre un bain et de penser à tout cela le lendemain matin, lorsque la Gazette lui certifierait que comme d'habitude, elle avait raison.

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma beta d'amûûûûr, Shiroten la débauchée. S'il reste des fautes, je suis fautive ! Miaou ^^**

**Je voulais aussi faire un coucou à toutes mes lectrices (ou lecteurs, s'il y a un garçon ou deux, faites signe !) qui viennent de partout : France bien sûr mais aussi Canada, Belgique, USA, Suisse, UK (mon pays de cœur), Nouvelle Calédonie, Portugal, Espagne, Allemagne et même Norvège ! Alors j'aurai une question : Il fait quel temps chez vous ? ;)**

**Ensuite, merci à mes revieweuses de la semaine : mione-du-49, lilisa, ma Shiroten, elsar, Beebeul et Nan's. Vous êtes extras et je vous embrasse fort !**

**D'après vous, qui fera partie des deux équipes de l'Europe ? Et qui s'entraînera à Poudlard ? Dernières questions : Que vont faire les jumeaux ? Et Iris ?**

**Bonne semaines à toutes et tous ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, vous, mes lecteurs adorés ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard mais que voulez-vous, j'ai passé le 16, cette horrible barre, qui fait de moi une… trentenaire ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! Bref, vu que j'avais de la famille, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà le fruit de mon (dur) labeur, le plus long chapitre écrit à ce point de l'histoire ! Et je vous y donne du dramione et de l'harmonie mes chéris ! Merci qui ?**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… Snif ! Le reste par contre, si ! Les OC, les noms d'équipes avec une * ainsi que l'institut magique d'Irlande, sans compter la All-Stars Quidditch Cup et la merveilleuse vodka hyperboréenne !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^**

******N.A : l'accent de Viktor ne sera présent que lorsqu'il prononcera le prénom d'Hermione. Parce qu'en 17 piges, il a quand même eu le temps d'apprendre à parler ! Je pense juste que « Hermione » est un prénom diablement compliqué pour lui !**

* * *

_**LES EQUIPES ENFIN DEVOILEES !**_

_Par Dennis CRIVEY._

_Les sélections concernant la future Quidditch All-Stars Cup se sont finies ce vendredi. De nombreux joueurs professionnels actifs et à la retraite ainsi que beaucoup d'amateurs éclairés se sont essayés à l'assortiment d'épreuves que les différents juges avaient concocté. La compétition fut rude et le choix final difficile mais voici les deux équipes composées par les soins des experts, critiques et autres départiteurs renommés formant le collège d'arbitres. Les joueurs suivants constitueront la première équipe qui s'entrainera à Beauxbâtons, en France :_

_Ilia Rimsky, 24 ans, __**Gardienne**__, son équipe d'origine est celle qui officie dans son pays natal, les __Gargouilles de Gorodok__**, **__l'équipe lituanienne._

_Adam Lemaître, 32 ans, __**Poursuiveur **__belge. Il a officié dans deux nombreuses équipes dont les fameuses __Chimères des Carnutes*__._

_Alma Réal, 19 ans, jeune __**Poursuiveuse**__ espagnole prometteuse et amatrice inconnue du grand public._

_Erik Vänern, 28 ans, le dernier __**Poursuiveur**__ de l'équipe. Il est très connu en Suède, son pays natal où il a joué de nombreuses années._

_Les faux-jumeaux allemands Lorenz et Lorelei Grimm, 21 ans, dont le nom de famille parle de lui-même, seront les __**Batteurs**__. Ils ont toujours joué ensemble et ont fait gagner la coupe de leur ligue à leur équipe, les __Busards de Heidelberg__grâce à leurs envois de Cognards tout en finesse._

_Erin Lynch, 18 ans, sera finalement l'__**Attrapeuse**__. Elle est encore considérée comme amatrice car elle vient d'être diplômée de l'institut __Dirgelwch*, l'école Irlandaise bien connue, mais elle semble être la digne fille de son père._

_Les deux suppléants seront : Brunnhilde Von Stultz, autrichienne de 27 ans ayant évolué au sein des __Bombardiers de Bigonville__, l'équipe luxembourgeoise et Ineya Montana, une jeune amatrice italienne de 22 ans._

_Leur entraîneur sera le fameux Dalí Averiado, 42 ans et ex-international espagnol._

_La seconde équipe aura le privilège de s'exercer à Poudlard car l'un de ses poursuiveurs y est professeur sans compter son entraîneur dont la femme, anglaise, est enceinte. Il souhaite donc naturellement être proche d'elle. Commérage mis à part, voici la constitution de la seconde équipe :_

_Loki Tjöminson, 17 ans, jeune __**Gardien**__ virtuose islandais inconnu et tout juste diplômé de Durmstrang où il a fini avec brio un double cursus._

_Lise Monceau, 31 ans, __**Poursuiveuse **__française évoluant au sein des __Tapesouafles de Quiberon__._

_Draco Malfoy, 35 ans, professeur de Potions à Poudlard et habituellement Attrapeur sera pour cette compétition __**Poursuiveur**__._

_Le dernier __**Poursuiveur **__sera Dante Zabini, 25 ans, originaire d'Italie et représentant des __Abraxans Florentins*__._

_Les __**Batteurs**__ seront ici aussi frère et sœur et issus d'une autre illustre famille, les Romanov. Elena, 22 ans, et Alexeï, 18 ans, d'origine russe et biens connus pour leurs coups de batte précis et dévastateurs._

_L'__**Attrapeur**__ sera celui que vous attendiez tous, l'exceptionnel Harry Potter dont…_

Hermione arrêta sa lecture avant que Dennis n'encense Harry. Son intuition avait été vérifiée, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait cependant pas vu venir le coup de Malfoy en tant que poursuiveur et se demanda si Viktor était bien l'entraîneur comme elle le soupçonnait. Elle sauta le paragraphe concernant « _le plus grand joueur des deux derniers siècles_ » dixit Dennis et apprit, quelques lignes plus bas, que Viktor était effectivement le coach et que les suppléants étaient Oliver Wood et un jeune grec amateur de 23 ans, Daemon Skourios. Elle leva les yeux du journal au son des clameurs qui venaient de s'élever et vit alors les joueurs mentionnés entrer dans la grande salle, McGonagall les précédant. Elle fut particulièrement heureuse de revoir Viktor qui s'avança vers elle en souriant et tendant les bras afin qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle s'y précipita et lui murmura combien elle était contente de le revoir et ravie de son mariage avec Luna.

- Herrrmioneuh, Luna et moi étions vraiment heureux d'apprendre ton retour !

- Merci Viktor, répondit-elle. Comment vont Luna et la petite Milena ?

- Très bien, merci. Nous louons un cottage à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à fin mai, je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir de Poudlard, les membres de l'équipe vont rester au château. Mais Minerva va tout expliquer. Je te laisse avant qu'il ne m'arrive malheur, déclara-t-il en ignorant le regard confus de la brunette.

Iris regarda d'un air amusé son amie se précipiter dans les bras du géant bulgare. Voir Harry perdre son sourire et froncer les sourcils suite à l'action de la brunette n'avait pas de prix ! Sans compter Draco ! Elle décida d'ignorer les retrouvailles pour prendre son temps pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'y avait que deux femmes dans l'équipe. La plus âgée, bien que ce soit peu visible, était la française. Elle était blonde et portait les cheveux coupés courts. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient posés sur Wood qu'elle regardait comme s'il était un dessert, un très très bon dessert. La seconde figure féminine était la fameuse batteuse russe. Une beauté brune aux yeux bleus qui riait avec son frère, tout aussi brun et séduisant. L'islandais était un blond aux yeux verts et regardait autours de lui avec un air malicieux, comme s'il préparait un canular… Intéressant, se dit-elle. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle l'étudiait, il croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire facétieux avant de continuer d'étudier les lieux. Très intéressant même, statua-t-elle. Le grec avait tout du parfait éphèbe. Nez droit, pommettes hautes et lèvres pleines, le tout encadré par des boucles châtain-miel et un corps à se damner bien qu'il soit caché par des vêtements. Il allait certainement avoir toutes les dindes de l'école après lui, songea-t-elle en entendant des gloussements de part et d'autre de la salle.

Victoire observa son amie étudier les membres de l'équipe de quidditch les uns après les autres et nota avec intérêt l'échange entre Loki Trucmuche et sa cousine. Bien que sa sortie avec Teddy se soit extrêmement bien passée, elle en voulait toujours à Iris de lui avoir forcé la main. Et ne savait toujours pas où Teddy et elles se situaient… En plus, par principe, elle ne voulait pas en parler avec la rousse. Hermione saurait peut-être ? Oui, elle pourrait l'aider. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de gentiment se venger… Elle prendrait son temps. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de l'esprit retors d'Iris et deuxièmement parce que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et dans le cas présent, il se mangerait glacial. Il lui manquait simplement un plan et de l'ingéniosité. Raison de plus pour parler à Hermione. Elle lui fournirait certainement de quoi ébaucher sa vendetta, après tout on ne l'avait pas appelée « la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération » pour rien quand elle faisait encore partie de l'époque en question. Pour ce qui concernait l'ingéniosité, elle disposait d'une paire de jumeaux qui oubliaient facilement les liens familiaux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gallions…

Après avoir rejoint sa place pour finir son jus de citrouille et le reste de son petit-déjeuner, Hermione écouta Minerva indiquer que l'équipe séjournerait dans le château et que dès le lendemain, les nouveaux emplois du temps concernant les entraînements de quidditch des maisons seraient affichés sur les tableaux de leur salle commune respective. La directrice réitéra une fois de plus à l'attention des gallinacées peuplant l'école de bien vouloir laisser les représentants de l'équipe d'Europe vaquer à leurs occupations sans qu'un cortège de fanatiques ne suivent leurs traces ou les sanctions seraient loin d'être agréables. Son discours fini, elle leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient tous se rendre en cours et continuer leur journée comme si de rien était. Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à suivre ses camarades lorsqu'elle remarqua Harry qui la regardait. Quand celui-ci s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui lança un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis de lui sourire en retour, avant de rejoindre sa classe de Défense.

Finalement, la venue de joueurs professionnels de quidditch n'affecta en rien le quotidien des habitants du château. Cela faisait quinze jours et les cours se suivaient tous et restaient tout aussi monotones que lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui de Binns. Plus d'un troupeau de dindes suivait effectivement les déplacements des invités mâles et étonnamment, un amas de macaques en rut bavait devant les deux figures féminines. Mais dans l'ensemble, pas de grands changements. Hermione profitait de passer un peu de temps avec Harry et goûtait aux joies du badinage. Même Malfoy s'était mis à la taquiner plus subtilement qu'habituellement et elle l'avait surpris à discuter avec Harry de façon animée en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Autant dire que tout cela ennuyait profondément Iris, qui ne voulait qu'une chose, accélérer l'histoire entre les trois concernés, de façon à arriver au dénouement le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'elle évoqua le plan qu'elle voulait mettre en œuvre à ses frères, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'ils ne partagent pas son enthousiasme.

- Iris, commença Julian, ton plan est…

- Super, continua Fabian, excellent plan même ! Mais niveau…

- Logistique… On va avoir un souci !

- Comment ça un souci ? Interrogea-t-elle. Quelle logistique ?

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve le moyen de faire tomber…

- Une grande quantité de ce que tu veux…

- Sur une personne précise et…

- A un endroit précis !

- Et ? Demanda Iris qui commençait à s'agacer. Si je vous amène Hermione à cet endroit précis, sans qu'elle ne sache que c'est moi, c'est du tout cuit !

- On est d'accord pour cette partie, consentit Fabian, mais l'autre…

- Comment veux-tu que ce soit oncle Draco ou Harry qui la trouve, finit Julian.

- Il faut que ce soit un soir où Draco fasse ses rondes, admit Iris. Donnez-moi une semaine. Pendant ce temps, organisez-vous, je vais avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure…

- Oncle Georges ? Demandèrent-ils avec espoir.

- Non, extérieure à la famille… Voire même au pays ! Termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Draco détestait faire des rondes le samedi soir. Pour être franc, il les exécrait ! Il se sentait par contre chanceux de ne pas être celui qui se coltinait la salle de cinéma. Regarder des navets au milieu d'adolescents hormonaux était, de loin, la pire occupation pour un samedi soir. Professeur ou pas. Il se retrouvait maintenant au cinquième étage, suite au bon conseil d'un de ses charmants coéquipiers. A dire vrai, il n'avait rien contre eux. Lise le faisait beaucoup rire à tenter de mettre Wood dans son lit et ce dernier ne comprenait rien du tout, ce qui obligeait la française à mettre de plus en plus la subtilité de côté. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour que cet empafé de Gryffondor comprenne les avances de la blonde, lui balancer de but en blanc ce qu'elle voulait comme un cognard frappe sa cible ! Dante, de son côté, était un ami de la famille et de ce fait, Draco l'avait connu tout petit. De plus, Blaise lui avait balancé de quoi faire marcher l'italien au pas, en cas de besoin. Les russes, quant à eux, avaient une descente impressionnante et leur vodka hyperboréenne vous laissait l'œsophage bien plus brûlant que l'Ogden. Il en avait d'ailleurs commandé plusieurs caisses. Le grec, lui, était le plus difficile à éviter, il battait pour les deux équipes et lorsqu'il n'avait pas de jupes à portée, il s'intéressait de près aux fessiers de ses congénères. Et Draco devait l'avouer, il tenait _beaucoup_ à ses fesses, merci bien ! Ce qui l'amenait au dernier membre de son équipe, hormis Potter. L'islandais. Loki était celui qui l'amenait dans cette partie du château. Selon lui, quelque chose se préparait de ce côté-ci, il avait entendu des gamins au détour d'un couloir indiquer qu'ils picoleraient dans une des classes de l'étage. En passant dans un nouveau corridor, Draco ne tomba pas sur une bande de mômes bourrés. Non, la vue qui se présenta devant lui fut bien plus intéressante. Attrayante, captivante, pittoresque même. Après tout, on ne voyait pas Hermione Granger dans cet état tous les jours !

Hermione se demandait, une fois de plus, si son amitié avec Iris était une si bonne idée que ça. Bien qu'aucune preuve ne soit en sa possession, elle était sûre que la rousse avait quelque chose à voir avec cette situation. Celle-ci avait oublié son sac dans la salle de duel au cinquième étage et elle s'était retrouvée coincée par Carron McLaggen, un sixième année et neveu de ce cher Cormac, qui voulait savoir si elle accepterait de sortir avec lui. A priori, selon Victoire, il était « plutôt gentil mais incroyablement chiant, comme oncle Percy lorsqu'il te parle de son travail au ministère ! ». Hermione avait donc rendu service à son amie mais bien mal lui en avait pris. Sitôt arrivée devant la fameuse salle, un bruit étrange avait retenti. Un caquètement pour être précise. Et qui dit ce bruit bien particulier, dit automatiquement Peeves. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le poltergeist au dessus d'elle, avant de recevoir une énorme quantité d'un produit gluant et inconnu sur elle. Et d'entendre Peeves chantonner « Granger, Granger, héroïne de nos cœurs. Angélique ou libertine, le miel aura-t-il le gout de ta cyprine ? ». L'esprit s'enfuit en ricanant et laissa une Hermione mortifiée suite à son refrain licencieux. Par Salazar, songea-t-elle, où a-t-il appris le mot « cyprine » ? Et depuis quand j'en appelle à Salazar, moi ? Elle s'obligea à regarder autour d'elle et en appela à chacun des Fondateurs pour qu'elle soit seule. Bien évidemment, il n'en fut rien et pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce soit Malfoy.

Somme toute, faire son devoir de professeur ce samedi soir avait largement valu le coup ! Granger, couverte de miel, délicieusement rose de honte suite au chant paillard de l'esprit frappeur… Humm, extraordinairement exquis. Maintenant, réfléchit-il, que faire ? Suivre son rôle et « gronder » la demoiselle avant de l'envoyer se laver ou suivre son instinct… Il pouvait aussi faire les deux.

- Granger ?

- Oui Malfoy ?

- Professeur Malfoy, je travaille en ce moment même…

- Oui Professeur ? répondit-elle en se retenant de soupirer d'exaspération.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es couverte de ce qui ressemble à…

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et se pencha, de façon à la sentir.

- Du miel ? Charmant… Une explication, donc ?

- Euh… Je… Pas vraiment. Je venais simplement chercher le sac d'Iris et Peeves m'est tombé dessus avec…

Elle porta la main à sa bouche, hésita un instant puis goûta la substance qui la recouvrait.

- Du miel, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et de rougir aussitôt en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir suite à son geste. Du miel d'oranger pour être précise, continua-t-elle pour se donner contenance.

Voir la petite langue rose de celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis un mois environ, sortir de son cocon pour lécher le suc, envoya tout le sang de son cœur à son aine. Draco sentit sa respiration se faire plus erratique et il luta pour s'empêcher de coller Granger contre le mur le plus proche afin de déguster le nectar dont elle était enduite. Et découvrir si la chansonnette de Peeves contenait une part de vérité, lui envoya son subconscient. Nouvelle vague de sang et surtout, impossibilité flagrante d'au moins repositionner le fautif de son inconvenance. Il décida de la faire sortir de ses gonds, bien que ce soit une technique à double tranchant. Le but étant de la faire partir avant qu'il ne lâche prise car une Granger énervée est une Granger sexy. Alors, rajoutez l'option miel et l'envie devenait Envie… Il faudrait qu'il utilise tout le self-control qui lui restait.

- Et bien, avec ou sans miel, je ne vois pas vraiment de différences… Autant pour moi, tes vêtements te vont à présent. Tu apprendras que l'air rat-de-bibliothèque est passé de mode depuis… Toujours ! Néanmoins, tes cheveux se sont soumis ! Qui aurait cru que du miel ou tout autre corps gluant ferait mieux que des litres de _Lissenplis _? Débita-t-il, tout en se disant qu'il aurait réellement put mieux faire si ses vêtements ne lui collaient pas au corps, tout en laissant entrevoir ce qui ressemblait à un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc.

Hermione était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort carabiné. Professeur ou pas ! Sa tirade à la noix n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et l'imbécile ne s'arrêtait pas !

- Draco Malfoy ! S'écria-t-elle en le menaçant d'un index. Si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite, je…

Le reste de sa phrase fut aussitôt oublié lorsqu'il referma sa bouche sur son doigt. Elle sentit sa langue s'enrouler autour, afin de prendre tout le nectar, puis sa bouche glisser lentement pour se retirer. Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober et chaque centimètre de sa peau frissonna sous le coup de cette intrusion plus qu'érotique.

- Humm, soupira-t-il avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il s'agit bien de miel d'oranger… Je me demande quel goût à ta peau naturellement…

- Je…

- Ah, j'aperçois un endroit qui n'a pas été touché ! Déclara-t-il.

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione le vit attraper doucement, voire même tendrement son visage, avant de le tourner gentiment vers la droite. Elle le perçu plus qu'elle ne le vit, se pencher vers elle une nouvelle fois et sentit de nouveau sa langue sur sa peau. Il avait bel et bien trouvé un endroit que le miel n'avait pas atteint. Juste sous sa mâchoire. Aux frissons s'ajoutèrent une effervescence concentrée au niveau de sa féminité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il la mordilla.

- Sucrée, murmura-t-il. Comme de la canne… Peeves avait tort, il ne s'agit pas de miel. Je me demande si ta cyprine aura le même goût que ta peau…

Il décida de la laisser filer avant de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Son fameux sourire en coin fit son entrée au moment où il pensa à Potter, prenant innocemment un bain quelques mètres plus loin… Il se sentait l'âme généreuse ce soir et prit le parti de partager cette Granger miellée et déboussolée (grâce à lui) avec son rival.

- La salle de bain des préfets est toute proche, le mot de passe est « bergamote ». Nous reprendrons cette conversation le moment venu.

Sur ces derniers mots, il la laissa au beau milieu du couloir dans le même état que le sien certainement. Ce son qu'elle avait produit ! Ce râle lascif… Le timbre de sa voix resterait gravé dans sa mémoire et hanterait ses prochains songes. Il avait une douche à prendre, au diable la surveillance ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener avec Junior en vue ! Les robes de sorcier ne pouvaient pas tout cacher. Il estima qu'il avait une trentaine de minutes avant que le survivant ne vienne gémir à sa porte. Cette chère Granger allait certainement être ravie de tomber dans la gueule du Sinistros. Après tout, il venait de lui fournir le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa tanière… Restait à savoir ce qui s'y passerait !

Hermione regarda Draco partir dans un état second. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur sa peau et Merlin, qu'elles étaient douces ! Elle porta sa main à l'endroit qu'il avait mordillé et soupira. Elle, Hermione Jean Granger venait de soupirer comme une adolescente devant son premier béguin. Certes, techniquement elle était toujours une ado mais si on ajoutait les heures perdues (ou gagnées selon le point de vue) suite à son utilisation du retourneur de temps, elle avait plus de vingt ans, presque vingt et un. Une jeune femme donc. Une jeune femme avec une expérience plutôt nulle… Ron et elle l'avait fait en tout et pour tout trois fois. La première fois, bien que tendre, lui avait fait un mal de chien mais puisque c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, ils avaient remis le couvert deux fois. Au bout de la troisième fois cependant, l'un et l'autre s'étaient avoué qu'ils étaient loin des feux d'artifices qu'ils attendaient. Et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là avant que leur amitié n'en pâtisse. Étonnamment, l'idée était venue de Ron et elle l'en remerciait car elle n'aurait jamais su comment le lui avouer. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle se retrouvait couverte de miel, dans un couloir de Poudlard, avec une furieuse envie de courir après son professeur et ex-Némésis pour le plaquer au sol et le violer. Pourtant, elle fit l'inverse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Harry Potter, ex-élu, porteur d'horcrux et survivant, prenait un bain moussant bien mérité quand la porte de son sanctuaire du moment s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva à grogner dans sa barbe et s'apprêtait à envoyer l'importun se faire voir quand il entendit que c'était Hermione qui venait d'entrer. Il l'écouta et discerna les mots « abruti » suivi de « Malfoy ». Harry se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire Draco quand aux paroles s'ajoutèrent des bruits de vêtements que l'on jette. Des vêtements mouillés à en juger par le son. Les pas d'Hermione se rapprochèrent et il sut qu'elle montait les marches menant au bain. Merde, merde, merde ! Paniqua-t-il intérieurement. Elle allait le voir et lui, surtout, allait la voir nue… Elle allait lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de sa présence. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Il se retourna silencieusement, s'accouda au rebord du bassin et remercia Merlin, Godric et même Albus d'avoir pris son Ipod avec lui. En un instant, il avait les écouteurs aux oreilles et attendit la réaction de sa superbe meilleure amie. Qui vint moins de trente secondes plus tard.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhh !

Et un splash. Elle devait être dans l'eau. Harry se retourna et se retrouva devant la vue la plus délicieuse qu'il lui soit donné de voir depuis… Depuis longtemps ! Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit Hermione ou celui qu'il soit plus ou moins amoureux d'elle. En tout cas, rien n'enleva la pureté qu'elle projetait à ce moment présent. Les mains protégeant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient sa poitrine, les cheveux lâches et ruisselants, les joues roses d'embarras et le soulagement de le voir lui… Suivi par de la colère. Oups ?! Il fit de son mieux pour appeler le Serpentard en lui et faire l'innocent.

- Hermione ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant d'un air interloqué, enfin, ce qu'il espérait être un air interloqué.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Je… prends un bain ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendue entrer ? Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais là !

Et louper le spectacle que tu m'offres ? Certainement pas ! Pensa-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire à la Draco.

- Je suis désolé mais j'écoutais de la musique ! Sans ton cri, je ne me serai rendu compte de rien ! Mentit-il ou pas, il avait effectivement « écouté » de la musique quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je… Euh… On fait comment ?

Après Draco, il avait fallu que ce soit Harry qui la trouve dans un moment particulièrement vulnérable ! Depuis quand appelait-elle Malfoy, _Draco_, d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'il t'a léché le doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un esquimau, rétorqua sa conscience. Le souvenir de sa langue, récupérant le nectar consciencieusement sur chaque phalange, réveilla de nouveau son intimité. Merde ! Et il fallait qu'Harry soit là ! Nu tout comme elle… Dans une baignoire… Le vestige d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans le futur lui revint. Elles avaient parlé d'endroit où faire l'amour et la baignoire était arrivée dans la conversation. Hermione avait amené l'argument qu'avec une branchiflore, l'exercice s'avèrerait plus qu'agréable… Ginny avait alors poussé un soupir et dit tout haut ce qu'Hermione pensait : « Un cunnilingus sous-marin ! » avant d'exploser de rire. Fichu cerveau ! Se maudit-elle. Harry lui en voudrait-elle si elle le coinçait dans un coin ? Certainement pas ! La rassura son côté dévergondé dont la voix ressemblait étrangement à Iris. Ses hormones avaient atteint un point proche du non-retour. Pourtant, sa conscience, la vraie, lui rappela qu'elle n'avait embrassé aucun des deux et que ses pensées devenaient plus que libertines et qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas passer pour une femme de petite vertu. Quoique…

Harry l'avait regardée pendant ce qui semblait être un long monologue intérieur, le rose de ses joues apparaissant de plus en plus prononcé au fur et à mesure de sa bataille mentale. Lorsqu'il la vit le regarder résolument dans les yeux, il comprit qu'il ne finirait pas son bain en sa compagnie. Dommage… Il fallait maintenant qu'il sorte le plus dignement possible. Acte loin d'être évident avec l'érection qu'il portait à l'instant… Il décida malgré tout d'être beau joueur et s'avança vers elle, un sourire carnassier vissé aux lèvres. Il pouvait aussi en profiter pour marquer le coup… et son esprit.

- Je vais te laisser, lui dit-il la voix rauque de désir. Bien que la vue soit à couper le souffle, je préfèrerais que nous prenions un bain, _ensemble_, dans d'autres circonstances.

Il prit soigneusement, sur le visage de sa belle, une mèche qui le gênait et la posa tranquillement derrière son oreille. Il en profita pour lui caresser la joue et finit son geste en prenant délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'elle éprouvait le même désir que le sien. Pourtant, il n'en profita pas. Il savait que même si elle serait plus que consentante, elle s'en voudrait terriblement après coup. Il choisit de l'embrasser. Gentiment. Du moins au départ. Malgré lui, le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues se bâtèrent, cherchant à savoir qui dominerait l'autre, qui sortirait vainqueur du sensuel combat qu'il avait initié. Lorsqu'il prit fin, les laissant l'un et l'autre pantois et brûlant de désir, il refoula la passion qui menaçait d'exploser et caressa ses lèvres d'un revers de son pouce avant de planter un dernier baiser, tendre bien qu'ardent, sur celles de sa promise. Elle serait sienne, se jura-t-il, quand bien même il devrait la partager.

- Délicieuse, murmura-t-il. Hermione, tu seras l'instigatrice de ma mort si on continue ainsi. Je te laisse profiter du bassin… et de la vue quand je sortirai, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Et par Merlin et tous les fondateur réunit, quelle vue ! Elle contempla sa personne sortir du bain, ruisselant d'eau. Les gouttes semblaient marquer encore plus son corps d'athlète et son regard resta vissé sur le glorieux fessier qu'il possédait. Elle le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il disparu sous une épaisse serviette et elle laissa s'échapper un soupir frustré. Harry descendit quelques marches avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour lui parler.

- Prépare-toi Hermione, j'en ai fini de jouer le gentil Harry. Nos prochaines rencontres te le montreront…

Elle l'entendit remettre ses vêtements puis partir. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir ses vêtements ? Pensa-t-elle. Et louper le spectacle ? Rajouta la voix, son Iris intérieure. Non, elle n'aurait voulu rater ça pour rien au monde ! Harry James Potter l'avait embrassée comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et par Godric, elle avait adoré ça ! Et ce corps ! Elle loua les créateurs du Quidditch et se demanda si Draco avait le même… Et s'il embrasserait aussi bien. Ses pensées dérivèrent et elle se retrouva à relâcher la pression en pensant aux deux hommes. Elle prononça leurs deux noms dans un cri d'extase.

* * *

**A.N : tout d'abord, les réponses aux Guests :**

**Lilisa**** : Je pense que ta mise sur Harry va augmenter après ce passage aux bains ! ) Merci de ta review !**

**Nan's**** : J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour Ron et j'avoue qu'il est très facile de le détester. Mais, j'avais envie de faire autre chose avec lui ^^ Alors merci de tes félicitations, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Ainsi que mon histoire ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Il valait l'attente ? Bises**

**Pleins de poutoux à ma Shiroten adorée, qui a gentiment corrigé mes erreurs jusqu'à ce que j'amène Harry. A partir du moment où Draco laisse Hermione, ce sont mes bêtises et mes fautes ! Me gronde pas, je ne pouvais plus les laisser attendre !**

**Ensuite, encore merci à vous, mes chers reviewers ! Je reste au masculin car oui, OUI, nous avons un homme parmi nous ! (Hello Nico ^^, désolée de te balancer !) Mais mille mercis, je vous adore !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'aime ce côté macho qu'a pris Harry ! Je lui devais bien ça après le coup de WC. Ensuite, bien que j'aie une préférence pour Loki, je reste ouverte à toute proposition à la question : « Qui qui qu'est pour Iris ? » et je vous laisse voter. Enfin, comment Victoire devrait se venger ? Des propositions ?**

**Bisous à tous**


	10. Chapter 9

**Un second chapitre cette semaine, oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je vous gâte, hein ?! Ce chapitre amorce la fin, toute proche de cette fic. Encore quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas combien mais peut-être quatre plus un épilogue. Bref, **Rosabella01 **a pointé le fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment les autres percevaient Hermione. Merci, car grâce à toi, j'ai pu m'engager sur une nouvelle voie, moi qui ne savait pas comment mettre en forme mes pensées ! J'espère que cela te plaira ! Ce chapitre fera aussi certainement plaisir à ma beta (merci d'avoir corrigé ma belle ;D) ainsi qu'à Beebeul car elles voulaient toutes les deux un interlude Ron/Pansy, qui sera à la toute fin du chapitre. Attention, scène explicite à la clé ! Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer : l'habituelle quoi !**

* * *

- Ce sont des jumeaux ! Hurla Ron à qui voulait bien l'entendre dans le hall de la maternité. J'ai mon équipe de Quidditch !

Hermione le regarda, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, tout comme la majorité des personnes présentes ce samedi cinq décembre. Exceptionnellement, Minerva avait autorisé Hermione à sortir avec Iris, les jumeaux, Teddy et Victoire de Poudlard, pour accueillir la nouvelle addition au clan Weasley. Enfin, LES nouvelles additions ! Qui aurait cru que Pansy n'attendait pas un mais deux bébés ?!

- Comment vont-ils ? Demandèrent à l'unisson Molly, Delhia et Narcissa à Ron.

- Pansy est épuisée mais leur donne la tétée de bienvenue. Les deux étaient affamés !

- Comme leur père ! Tonna la voix de George.

- J'y retourne, je viendrai vous les présenter dès que leurs parrains et marraines auront eu le privilège d'être les premiers à les avoir vus!

Il se tourna vers la foule venue accueillir ses dernières merveilles. En comptant toute sa famille, enfants compris, les Malfoy et ceux qui étaient considérés comme des Weasley sans qu'ils ne partagent le même nom ou le même sang, il avait devant lui trente-trois personnes ! Harry avait dû user de son statut, sans compter Draco et Lucius qui avaient, eux, eut à faire les yeux doux à la revêche chef de service (sous les regards réprobateurs de Narcissa et Hermione, bien que cette dernière ait fait attention à ce que personne ne la voit… ou presque). Mais sa famille était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Il regarda autour de lui et nota leur impatience.

- Donc ! Reprit-il. Roulements de tambour s'il vous plait !

- Ronald ! Lâcha une Molly excédée.

- Oui maman… J'appelle donc : Hermione, Harry, Draco et… c'est tout !

- Il ne manque pas une marraine ? Demanda Victoire.

- Non. Hermione, tu seras marraine deux fois. Prend ça, Vicky !

- Cette rivalité ridicule n'est pas finie ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Non, elle s'est ravivée avec ton retour !

Les élus suivirent l'heureux père dans la chambre qu'occupaient Pansy et les nouveau-nés. Ron se précipita vers elle et prit dans ses bras un bébé roux qu'il présenta comme Hugo Gideon Weasley. Le petit Hugo les regarda comme seul un nouveau-né peut le faire, avec cet air sérieux de celui qui découvre le monde. Il le passa à son parrain, Harry, avant de venir prendre un bébé brun cette fois-ci.

- Et voici Rose Patience Weasley ! Présenta Pansy. Heureusement que je voulais la surprise, ça nous aura permis de prévoir un prénom pour chaque genre. Même si Ron a fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait…

- Sept enfants ! Encore un et on aura battu tous les records ! Lâcha Ron, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Tu peux rêver ! C'est fini ! Dès demain, je prends rendez-vous pour que tu subisses une vasectomie !

- Une vasecto-quoi ?

- Une opération qui fera que tu tireras à blanc ! Expliqua Pansy, sous les éclats de rire des trois autres présents dans la pièce.

- Mais chérie !

- Pas de « Chérie » qui tienne ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as trafiqué mes potions !

- On en reparlera plus tard, hein ? Laisse-moi faire admirer Rose !

La petite Rose les ignora royalement et commença à pleurer lorsque Ron la présenta à Draco. Ce qui provoqua une nouvelle fois les rires sauf ceux de la personne concernée. Ron proposa à Hermione de s'assoir afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour tenir Rose. Une fois dans ses bras, quand la minuscule main se referma autour de son index et le serra fort, elle ressentit une vague d'amour et murmura à la petite fille qu'elle serait la plus gâtée des princesses et qu'elle et son frère pourrait raccourcir son prénom comme bon leur semblerait.

- Hey, je n'ai jamais eu le droit moi ! Se plaignit Ron.

- Ronald, tu as trente-cinq et sept enfants, j'estime que tu es parfaitement capable de prononcer entièrement mon prénom !

- Je te parle de lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, moi !

- Pansy, si tu savais comme je te plains ! Répondit Hermione. Tu auras beau élever chacun de tes enfants, à la fin, il t'en restera toujours un !

- Hey !

- Ron, tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on raccourcisse mon prénom. Point. Maintenant, je crois que beaucoup de monde s'impatiente dans le couloir…

Hermione profita de la cohue, pour savoir qui aurait le droit de voir les nouvelles additions, pour aller faire un tour. Elle s'échappa de la marée Weasley-esque et décida d'aller prendre une tasse de thé dans la cafétéria de Ste-Mangouste. Passer du temps avec ses amis et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, lui avait donné quelque chose ressemblant au mal du pays. Elle, qui se demandait depuis une dizaine de jours si elle devait faire ce dont elle avait parlé avec Minerva, venait de trouver la confirmation que son projet n'en était pas un. Non, il était vital que ce projet devienne une réalité ! Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand elle sentit une présence. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Harry ou Draco, ce fut Ginny qui s'installa avec elle. Ni la rousse, ni elle ne parlèrent pendant quelque temps. Finalement, Hermione brisa le silence.

- Ça me manque…

- Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? Interrogea doucement Ginny.

- Vous, le Poudlard de mon époque… Je… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'intégrer. Je n'en ai pas non plus envie. De la première à la quatrième année, les élèves me regardent comme une bête de foire et il y en a même qui s'enfuient quand je leur parle ou si j'ai le malheur de les regarder…

- Ce sont des enfants Hermione… Et les autres années réagissent comment ?

- A part quelques exceptions et je ne compte pas la famille, ça ne change pas trop.

- Des exceptions ?

- Il y a ceux qui cherchent à tester mes réflexes mais ils sont de plus en plus rares… Trop peur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Il y a des filles me harcèlent à propos d'Harry, Draco et même Neville. Certains me suivent et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une armée de Cormac à mes trousses… Mais les retenues et les pertes de points de Draco ont atténué le problème. Mes seuls amis sont Iris, Vic et Teddy. Une poignée sont sympas mais n'essaient pas vraiment de plus me connaître. Après, les autres ne me traitent pas comme une fille normale.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, la consola Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas besoin. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été une ado typique ! J'ai toujours été en avance, puis il y a eu la guerre et quand j'ai enfin eu une chance d'être normale ou presque, pouf ! Je me retrouve dans le futur ! Je ne dis pas que je ne me plais pas ici, enfin _maintenant_, mais… Je pense passer mes ASPIC au retour des vacances de Noël, avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre de toi ?

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Minerva. J'adore les cours, tu me connais. Et ce sont eux et Iris, Victoire et Teddy qui font que mes journées se passent bien. Heureusement qu'il est en cours avec moi d'ailleurs ! Sans lui, je vivrais de nouveaux ma première année pré-troll. Mais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, suite à de récents évènements…

Ginny regarda celle qui avait été sa plus proche amie et qui depuis son retour était devenue bien plus. Curieusement, c'est maintenant qu'elle appréciait tout ce qui faisait Hermione. Ce côté adulte qu'elle avait toujours eu dans le passé ou maintenant… C'est fatiguant de ne pas savoir quel temps employer, songea-t-elle. Pour moi, c'est le passé et pour Hermione, le présent ou le futur ? Bref, cette maturité, qu'elle ne comprenait pas lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle l'embrassait à bras ouverts aujourd'hui.

- Avant que je ne te cuisine sur « ces récents évènements », je voudrais te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre ou d'avoir perdu ton adolescence ?

- Pas vraiment. Le point culminant de ma puberté restera le Bal de Noël. Pour le reste, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu faire autrement et je vis une post-adolescence très satisfaisante ! Admit-elle en rougissant.

- Et comment donc ?

Ginny écouta alors ce qui était arrivé depuis leur thé chez Madame Pieddodu et s'étonna du comportement d'Harry. En même temps, contre Draco, il fallait qu'il emploie les grands moyens ! Et le _Harry_ de ses dix-sept ans était loin de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

- Donc, Draco t'a sucé le doigt comme si c'était une glace et t'a soufflé de quoi faire rougir une pucelle, puis tu t'es retrouvée partageant un bain avec Harry, nue, avant qu'il ne te roule la plus incroyable des pelles… J'oublie quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Hermione baisser les yeux.

- Depuis, il m'a plus ou moins coincée dans une alcôve deux ou trois fois…

- Et alors ?

- Il m'a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour garder mes vêtements…

- Et Draco dans tout ça ?

- Il manie le double-sens comme personne et il a pris cette habitude de…

- Connaissant Draco, c'est du grand art ! Raconte !

- Il se pourlèche les babines comme s'il était le Grand Méchant Loup et moi, le Petit Chaperon Rouge… Et qu'il veut me faire de _vilaines_ choses… Genre me manger, _là_ ! Finit Hermione, les joues rouges en indiquant le point de rencontre de ses cuisses.

- Roooh ! Un cunni donc ! Ça me rappelle, tu te souviens du « sous-marin » ?

- J'y ai justement pensé dans le bassin… Avec Harry.

- Je suis sûre que Draco serait partant ! En plus, en tant que professeur de potions, il a le matériel !

- Gin !

- Ce qui me fait rire dans tout ça, c'est que tu étais prête à les violer ! Ils ont du te faire un effet dévastateur ! Ça reste entre nous mais ils sont tous les deux plus que violables !

- Gin ! S'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire. Arrête !

- Quoi, c'est le cas ! Mais sinon, écoute Hermione, si tu sens que Poudlard n'a plus rien à t'offrir et que tu es sûre de ne pas regretter, fonce ! Passe tes ASPIC et fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Et ça inclus ton corps ! Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez, viens, j'ai une paire de jumeaux à rencontrer et toi, deux soupirants à assujettir !

Hermione attendit le lendemain pour voir son ancienne directrice de maison. Elle lui envoya un hibou au petit-déjeuner, demandant un entretien. Lorsque McGonnagal s'arrêta à sa hauteur en lui demandant de la suivre, Hermione prit ses affaires et indiqua à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. En s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que Minerva lui avait indiqué, elle salua les portraits de Dumbledore et Snape. Puis, elle parla. Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait omis à sa directrice, expliqua que sa conversation avec Ginny et le fait de se retrouver parmi sa famille de cœur, lui avaient permis de faire son choix. Elle sortit du bureau avec sa date de passage, le 30 décembre, et après avoir fait promettre à Minerva ainsi qu'aux portraits, de ne rien divulguer. Le cœur léger, elle retrouva ses amis un court instant avant de partir s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque.

Pour une fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Hermione, Iris n'avait pas envie de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Non, elle vivait elle-même un quelque chose d'inattendu, de précieux depuis une quinzaine de jours et elle voulait, pour une fois, s'occuper uniquement d'elle-même. La grande question étant : Comment faire pour que Loki s'intéresse à moi, autrement qu'amicalement ? Elle qui avait toujours eu plus d'un plan pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, se retrouvait démunie. Loki valait tellement plus. Elle avait beaucoup aimé lui parler la première fois. Leur conversation avait été naturelle et lorsqu'elle avait fini par le demander de l'aide pour rapprocher Hermione et Draco, il avait aussitôt accepté, ses yeux la regardant malicieusement. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa prestance en vol… Elle soupira. Personne ne s'entraînait aujourd'hui, voler lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Les semaines s'envolèrent et avec elles, le temps qu'il restait à Hermione avant de passer ses ASPIC. Elle était depuis deux jours au Terrier, pour les vacances de Noël, et devait rejoindre Iris chez Victoire pour passer une soirée entre filles. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu réviser avec la totalité des enfants Parkinson-Weasley qui venaient passer la nuit chez leurs grands-parents. Elle prit ses affaires, embrassa Molly et partit pour la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Ron avait attendu ce moment depuis près de deux mois ! Deux très longs mois ! Il allait enfin avoir sa femme pour lui tout seul et réaliser son fantasme. Il remercia Merlin qu'ils soient tous les deux sorciers. Avec les moldus, il n'aurait pas eu le droit de la toucher avant au moins six semaines, sans compter le fait que la reprise de rapports aurait était douloureuse pour sa moitié. Ils avaient voulu faire ça à la moldue pour Iris et s'étaient vite rendus compte que la magie et les potions valaient bien plus que la nature ! Aujourd'hui, après trois potions par jour pendant une semaine, le retour de couche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et la reprise d'activité sexuelle possible passé quinze jours. Un ronflement de flammes en provenance de l'étude, lui indiqua que Pansy était de retour. Il se précipita vers elle pour l'accueillir. En un instant, elle était dans ses bras et l'embrassait avec passion.

- Je crois, chaton, que tu ne portes pas la bonne tenue, lui susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière et révéla la tenue qui hantait les rêves de Ron depuis qu'il y avait pensé. L'ensemble complet Gryffondorien… modifié. Sa chemise ouverte à moitié, laissait voir le soutien-gorge en satin rouge, sa jupe arrivait juste sous ses fesses et si elle se penchait, il pourrait apercevoir ce qu'elle portait dessous. Ses jarretières largement visibles, dues à la petitesse de la jupe, ajoutaient encore au sex-appeal que sa femme dégageait, avec ces couleurs sur sa personne. Sans compter les hauts talons… Le pantalon de Ron fut soudain très étroit. Pansy murmura une incantation et il sentit ses vêtements changer. Il portait maintenant un pantalon et une chemise noirs et par-dessus, la robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Pansy se rapprocha, une règle à la main et prononça les paroles qui firent doubler la taille de son sexe, si c'était encore possible !

- Professeur, j'ai été une vilaine, vilaine fille ! Punissez-moi…

En un instant, il éjecta tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et y renversa sa femme. Il se plaça directement entre ses jambes et agrippa ses hanches afin de la plaquer tout contre son bassin. Il l'entendit gémir et onduler contre lui, chercher à créer autant de friction que possible.

- Il va falloir subir votre châtiment, Mlle Parkinson. Avez-vous une idée ?

- Je suis prête à tout Professeur Weasley… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondit-elle en se frottant de plus belle.

- Vous qui aimez tant ouvrir votre bouche pour ne rien dire, dit-il en lui donnant un coup de rein, allez en faire bon usage…

Il se recula et libéra son membre de sa prison de tissu. Pansy avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le laisser commando et s'était assise pour voir sa réaction.

- Quelle vicieuse petite sorcière tu fais…

- Si tu savais !

- Je crois, Mlle Parkinson, que votre punition vous attend, lui dit-il en indiquant son sexe dressé.

Merlin ! Il ne put retenir un râle de satisfaction lorsqu'il la sentit donner un coup de langue, suivi d'un baiser sur son gland. Elle lécha sa verge sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche, une main à la base de sa virilité. Il laissa sortir un nouveau râle lorsqu'elle prit ses bourses de son autre main et commença à jouer avec, les massant de temps en temps avant d'appuyer entre ses testicules et son anus. Nouvelle pluie de baisers sur son membre tendu et palpitant, suivie par la langue de sa bien-aimée agaçant la couronne surmontant sa queue.

- Aaaaaah ! Votre bouche est magique Mlle Parkinson !

- Vous… n'avez… encore… rien… vu… Professeur, parvint-elle à dire entre quelques va-et-vient de sa cavité buccale.

Elle accéléra le rythme, n'hésitant pas à provoquer un effet de succion et Ron se sentit prêt à venir.

- Je vais… pas tarder… à…

Lorsqu'il la sentit gémir sous ses mots, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il explosa quand l'auriculaire de sa merveilleuse épouse titilla son anus. Pansy se releva et le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de récupérer d'un coup de langue une goutte de sa semence qui lui avait échappé. Il crut presque venir une seconde fois en la voyant faire ça… Prêt à lui rendre la pareille, il la fit s'assoir gentiment sur le bureau et commença à lui retirer le tanga qu'elle portait, tout en embrassant son sexe quand la cheminée rugit. Il n'eut le temps de rien qu'il entendit sa fille ainée crier.

- Mes yeux ! Aaah ! Mes yeux !

Iris venait de voir la plus horrible des choses ! Son père, entre les cuisses de sa mère ! L'horreur absolue ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux sans voir cette image. Leur position compromettante venait de lui brûler la rétine ! Et tout ça parce que Victoire voulait absolument son vernis corail alors que la couleur ne lui allait absolument pas ! Victoire ! Elle allait la tuer !

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu, nous ne parlerons jamais de ce moment et je vais me renseigner pour me faire Obliviater. En attendant, fermez cette putain de cheminée !

Il va sans dire que ce fut exactement ce que ses parents firent !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cet interlude Ron/Pansy vous a plu et que la vengeance de Victoire encore plus ! (N'est-ce pas Rosabella ;D) Vous aurez le pourquoi du comment au prochain chapitre ainsi que l'interview et le Noël à la Malfoy/Weasley. Le chapitre d'après sera le bal du ministère et les ASPIC, certainement.**

**Réponse à ma petite Nan's : Non, je suis bel et bien vivante... mais plus vieille -_-' et merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniv'. Heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, je pense que tu seras contente de lire celui du bal du ministère car le "coquin et macho" Harry va être plus qu'en forme ! Bisous ^^**

**En ce qui concerne ce lemon, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à les écrire car j'essaie de ne pas faire sonner ça vulgairement et bref, votre avis m'intéresse ! **

**Encore merci à mes reviewers du dernier chapitre, je vous aime fort ! **

**Gros bisous à vous, je vais profiter du soleil et des 15°C qu'il m'offre... Bye ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Une chance sur deux. Une chance sur deux pour qu'Iris voit que se mêler des affaires des autres pouvait s'avérer être à double tranchant. Une chance sur deux, ne cessait de se répéter Victoire. Elle s'en voulait affreusement et pensait, un peu tard, qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur…

- Victoire Fleur Weasley ! Hurla la voix d'iris depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Attends un peu que…

La fin de sa phrase fut perdue dans un fracas alors qu'elle montait les marches à la volée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa cousine, elle la vit, cachée derrière Hermione, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

- Comment as-tu pu ?!

- Une chance sur deux…

- Quoi ?!

- Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que tu tombes sur eux !

- Dis-toi que j'en ai vu plus que ce que j'aurais voulu et bien moins que ce que j'aurais pu !

- Les filles ? Intervint une Hermione perdue. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Oui tiens ! Explique-nous, Victoire !

- Je… J'en voulais à Iris de m'avoir forcé la main avec Teddy…

- Forcé la main ? S'écria une Iris indignée.

- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ça devient lassant à la longue de te voir fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de tout le monde !

- Mais !

- Iris, laisse Vic dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît.

- Bien… Répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je voulais me venger de toutes ces fois, où sans t'en rendre compte, tu m'as mise dans l'embarras. Et je me suis dis qu'il fallait quelque chose de choquant pour te monter que tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires uniquement ! A part toi, parce que tu te voiles la face à ce sujet, tout le monde sait que tes parents y vont comme des ados dès que vous êtes absents de la maison ! Et à la base, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu tombes sur eux en plein acte ! Juste que tu les entendes ! Selon Tante Gin, ta mère est plutôt bruyante…

- Oh Circé ! Fit Hermione.

- Exactement ! Renchérit Iris. Et à Circé, tu peux ajouter Merlin et tous les Fondateurs ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois Papa qui… Eurgh !

- Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Victoire.

- Tu peux l'être ! Mais… Je suis désolée moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que… Que tu m'en voulais autant. Et désolée d'avoir fourré mon nez dans tes affaires. Dis-toi que, bien que je fasse certainement des cauchemars à ce sujet pendant quelques temps, ton stratagème a plutôt bien fonctionné ! Dis Hermione, demanda Iris en se tournant vers elle, tu crois que tu pourrais m'obliviater ?

- Pour que tu oublies la leçon que Victoire t'a enseignée, certainement pas !

- Dans ce cas, rien de tel que quelques bouteilles de vin d'Elfe ! Lança Iris en en sortant trois de son sac, qu'elle avait laissé dans la chambre de Victoire avant de tomber sur la Scène. Ramènes les verres Vic, j'ai une monstruosité à oublier et une cuite à prendre !

Note pour moi-même, se dit Hermione en se réveillant le lendemain matin, le vin d'Elfe est doux, sucré et… fatal en grande quantité ! Elles avaient passé la soirée à boire tranquillement et avaient fini totalement ivres. Hermione s'en voulait, Victoire n'avait que quinze ans et Iris, seize… Enfin, c'était surtout le fait que Vic ait bu qui l'agaçait mais au bout de deux verres, elle avait piqué du nez et Hermione avait eu beaucoup moins de scrupules à finir les bouteilles avec Iris ! Heureusement que Bill et Fleur travaillaient aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait pensé à insonoriser la pièce avant d'en être incapable ! Se levant, malgré le mal de tête carabiné que l'alcool avait produit en s'évaporant, elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers la cheminée pour appeler Ginny et lui demander de l'aide. Gin ne lui donna qu'une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois et lui fit jurer de ne rien dire aux filles et de les laisser souffrir. « Ça leur apprendra de boire à leur âge et estime-toi heureuse que je t'en donne une ! » Avait-elle dit. La brunette avala l'élixir salvateur d'un trait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche réparatrice et brosser l'haleine putride qu'elle avait récolté. Elle en sortit revigorée, avec une impression de renaissance. Elle décida de laisser les filles dormir, après tout, il n'était que dix heures, et leur laissa un mot, les remerciant de la soirée et qu'elle retournait au Terrier.

Molly Weasley était beaucoup de choses. Mère de sept enfants, grand-mère de dix-huit plus deux par adoption, toujours en deuil d'un de ses fils, meurtrière d'une tueuse de masse, excellente cuisinière, meilleure amie de Narcissa Malfoy… Et c'est justement ça qui l'amenait à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puisque les Weasley étaient une énorme famille, Noël ne pouvait plus vraiment se passer au Terrier et puisque les Malfoy faisaient maintenant parti de ladite famille, il était logique de le fêter chez eux. Mais comment annoncer ça à Hermione ? Pour elle, huit mois avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre et comment lui annoncer qu'elle allait fêter Noël là où elle avait été torturée ? Un ronflement du côté de la cheminée mit fin à ses pensées et elle vit l'objet de ces dernières venir vers elle et lui souhaiter bonjour.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Molly ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Rajouta-elle en voyant l'air sombre de la matriarche.

- C'est à propos de Noël, ma chère. Je… Comment dire ça ?

- Allez-y d'un trait !

- Nous fêtons Noël chez les Malfoy depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant ! Nous y passons les deux jours.

- Oh !

- Oui. Crois-tu pouvoir y aller ? Nous en discutions avec Narcissa l'autre jour et… Je sais que tu n'y a pas de bons souvenirs et avec raison.

- Je crois que… Je sais que pour moi, ça ne fait que quelques mois mais… De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Je l'ai vu en discutant avec Narcissa puis en échangeant quelques mots avec Lucius. Sans compter l'adorable Scorpius et Draco… Ajouta-t-elle en rosissant. Est-ce que Narcissa serait d'accord pour que nous y prenions le thé toutes les trois avant Noël et qu'elle me fasse visiter ?

- Bien sûr, ma chère ! Je suis certaine que Narcissa voudra nous y voir dès cet après-midi. Le manoir a été entièrement redécoré il y a une quinzaine d'années et la pièce… _Cette _pièce, rayée de la carte. Je vais prévenir Cissy.

Molly avait eu tort, Narcissa les attendait pour le déjeuner et une fois que Ron eut récupéré ses enfants, écarlate sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione, elles y allèrent par la cheminée. La brunette avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se demandait même s'il n'allait pas exploser sous tant de pression. Ce ne fut pas le cas pourtant. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'épousseter que Scorpius se colla à elle, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les regards rieurs des aînés Malfoy.

- Scorpius, laisse donc Miss Granger un instant, veux-tu ? Demanda Lucius.

- Mais Grand-père ! Papa m'a dit de bien m'occuper d'elle pendant qu'il n'était pas là !

- Ce sera chose faite dès que tu la laisseras bouger !

Hermione prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle et admira la pièce, une sorte de salon, dans laquelle Molly et elle venaient d'arriver. Les murs, d'une couleur chocolat au lait, surmontés de moulures en chêne doré, donnaient un air chaleureux à l'endroit, tout comme le parquet qui était du même bois que les moulures. De profonds canapés en velours ocre étaient savamment disposés au centre, autours de tables gigognes du même bois clair et posées elles-mêmes sur un épais tapis de la même couleur que les murs. L'imposante cheminée derrière elle, était en pierre claire et seul son imposant manteau, lui-aussi en chêne doré, était en bois. Différents portraits et paysage paraient les murs ainsi que plusieurs consoles et un piano à queue. Un énorme sapin de noël, magnifiquement décoré dans les mêmes tons que la pièce auxquels s'ajoutaient des éléments dorés, peinait à atteindre le haut plafond. Si le reste du manoir ressemblait à cette pièce, songea Hermione, je n'aurai aucun problème à y passer le réveillon ! Le reste de la visite lui donna raison et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle s'installa dans ce que Narcissa appelait le jardin d'hiver pour y manger. Elle quitta la maison avec Molly en fin d'après-midi, ravie de sa visite et en même temps déçue de ne pas avoir vu Draco.

- Alors Hermione ? Demanda Molly, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées. Tu penses pouvoir fêter Noël au manoir ?

- Sincèrement Molly, ce sera avec plaisir. Je n'avais vu de l'endroit qu'une seule pièce et c'est comme si c'était une autre maison ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller travailler un peu dans ma chambre maintenant.

- Bien sûr ma chère. Je t'appelle pour le dîner.

Le jour qu'Hermione redoutait arriva plus vite que prévu. La veille des vacances, elle avait reçu une chouette de Lavande lui demandant si le mercredi précédent Noël lui conviendrait pour l'interview et la séance photo. Ce à quoi, Hermione avait répondu par l'affirmative. L'entretient en lui-même avec Lavande avait été agréable, sa camarade de chambre de l'époque n'avait rien à voir avec Rita Skeeter, qui d'ailleurs gagnait dorénavant sa vie comme simple pigiste ! Bref, Lavande lui avait posé les bonnes questions et avait eu le tact d'en placer d'autres quand elle voyait qu'était gênée. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point était de se retrouver entre les mains des deux assistants stylistes de la journaliste ! Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils l'autorisèrent, après l'approbation de Lavande, à se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en se voyant. Ils avaient retenu ses cheveux en catogan et avaient redessiné ses boucles à la perfection. Son maquillage, bien que léger, était de la même couleur que la robe qu'elle portait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser et de tourner sur elle-même pour voir sa robe sous toutes les coutures. Elle portait une robe de princesse de conte de fée, avec le jupon bouffant et tout ! Le bustier était cousu de fils bronze qui dessinaient de nombreuses runes. Elle les reconnu toutes et s'amusa à traduire sa robe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du conte des Trois Frères.

- J'ai pensé que cela cadrait bien avec toi, il m'a fallu de nombreuses heures pour broder cette histoire sur ton bustier, déclara Lavande. Merlin sait que j'avais choisi la Divination aux Études Runiques !

- C'est toi qui l'a faite ? demanda Hermione, émerveillée par la beauté de la création de la blonde.

- Oui et dis-toi que cette robe est une création unique ! Entièrement faite à la main. Le tissu utilisé est fait à partir de fil de soie d'Acromentule que j'ai teinté. D'ailleurs, la robe entière et les chaussures sont en fil d'Acromentule ! Hagrid a tenu à t'en faire cadeau lorsqu'il a su que je ferai une robe pour toi. Il sera au Bal d'ailleurs, avec Olympe, et a hâte de te voir !

- C'est une merveille Lavande, tu es très douée !

Hermione continua de détailler sa robe. A partir du bustier, des épaisseurs de tulles, du même bronze que les runes, cascadaient afin de former la jupe. Trois couches de tailles différentes superposées. Elle n'avait pas menti à Lavande, sa création était vraiment une merveille. Elle souleva légèrement sa robe et admira les chaussures qui allaient avec. De superbes escarpins en soie ou peut-être en satin, elle ne savait pas vraiment. En tout cas, ils étaient du même bronze et le tissu semblait drapé sur le dessus. Après un nouveau tour sur elle-même, elle aperçut les reflets de Draco et Harry dans le miroir. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement séduisants dans leurs robes formelles. Un gris anthracite pour Draco et un vert bouteille pour Harry, un ton plus clair que ses robes lors de sa quatrième année. Des robes faites pour faire ressortir leurs yeux…

- Tu es magnifique Hermione, commenta Harry.

- Eblouissante, renchérit Draco.

- Lavande nous avait dit de quelle couleur serait ta robe pour la séance photo, alors nous t'avons acheté ça, finit le brun.

Il lui tendit une boîte de velours, assez grande, et Hermione sentit que peu importait ce qu'elle contiendrait, ce serait forcément magnifique. Elle eut raison. Elle y trouva une simple et fine chaîne d'or, retenant un sublime diamant jaune, gros comme la phalange supérieure de son pouce, taillé en goutte d'eau. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties reposaient elles-aussi dans l'écrin.

- C'est… trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est…

- L'équivalent de seize anniversaires manqués ! La coupa Harry.

- Ça te plaît ? Demanda Draco.

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est sublime ! Mais ça reste trop !

- Les bijoux viennent d'Harry, sur mes conseils. Car soyons francs Potter, tu n'as aucun goût ! Quant à la robe, ajouta-il en ignorant les protestations du brun, elle est de moi !

- Non, c'est Lavande qui…

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui lui ai acheté pour te l'offrir !

- Vous êtes complètement fous !

- Serait-ce cliché de te dire… Commença Draco.

- Que nous sommes l'un et l'autre… Continua Harry.

- Fous de toi ? Finirent-ils en cœur dans une parfaite imitations des jumeaux Weasley.

- Je… Non… Enfin…

- Hermione, Draco, Harry ! Retentit la voix de Lavande d'une autre pièce. Ron et Neville sont arrivés pour les photos !

Hermione fit alors quelque chose d'anti-Gryffondor, elle fuit !

La séance photo tirait en longueur et Harry en avait plus que marre. Mais il devait avouer que Lavande connaissait son métier. Neville et Ron portaient eux aussi des robes mettant en valeur leurs yeux : bleu nuit pour Ron et un bleu pétrole pour Neville. Mais pour Harry, c'était Hermione qui sortait du lot. La couleur bronze rehaussait son teint, ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux. Elle était resplendissante et elle lui faisait un effet dévastateur ! Il avait réussit à la coincer plusieurs fois dans des alcôves à Poudlard et les quelques instants volés avaient été plus qu'agréables bien que frustrants. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Les photos, oui, les photos ! Les premières avaient été d'eux cinq. Le fameux trio, chasseurs d'horcruxes, bien que la populace ne sache pas ce qu'ils avaient réellement chassé, accompagné de Neville, véritable Gryffondor et pourfendeur de serpent et enfin, de Draco, celui qui avait émis la juste théorie quant à la disparition d'Hermione. Puis d'autres clichés, cette fois d'Hermione, Ron et lui. Puis eux trois et Draco. Neville était parti un peu plus tôt et à l'heure actuelle, seule Hermione posait. Harry la regarda de nouveau et lutta contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour disparaître avec elle. Cette robe le rendait véritablement fou. Le bustier emprisonnait son adorable poitrine. Pour en avoir eu un aperçu, il savait qu'ils faisaient la juste taille, parfaits pour ses mains ! Et ce collier qu'il lui avait offert ne faisait que le narguer ! Tombant juste au creux… à la naissance de ses seins. Enfin, la séance se termina. Il ne put que suivre celle qui le hantait.

Ron discutait avec Lavande et lui montrait des photos de ses deux merveilles quand il aperçu du coin de l'œil Hermione se diriger dans la pièce contenant les cabines d'essayage, pour se changer certainement. Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule à s'y rendre, Harry et Draco la suivaient, eux-aussi. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un puissant _Assurdiato*_ silencieux, avant d'occuper Lavande pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Draco sentait qu'Harry mijotait quelque chose et l'enviait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait à la brunette car elle était son élève. Il respectait son poste et l'influence qui allait de pair avec et quand bien même Hermione serait consentante (ce qui était le cas), il désacraliserait sa position. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois flirté avec les limites et avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter. Le souvenir de Granger couverte de miel, hantait ses nuits depuis qu'il lui avait… Bref. Cependant, il n'aurait bientôt plus longtemps à attendre. Hermione ignorait que lorsqu'un Serpentard voulait savoir quelque chose, il finissait toujours par y arriver. Le fait d'avoir un portrait de Severus dans son bureau avait bien sûr contribué à son savoir. En fait, Severus était trop heureux d'aider son filleul à séduire la _Je-sais-tout_. Draco attendait donc patiemment, tel une Acromentule tissant sa toile. Et bientôt, sa proie y tomberait. Et là, il la mangerait!

Inconsciente de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ses soupirants, Hermione rejoignit sa cabine dans pas léger. La séance s'était bien passée et elle avait hâte de retirer sa robe. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps. Harry entra à sa suite dans l'isoloir et se planta devant elle, le regard brûlant. Elle déglutit et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

- Si belle, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il avança sa main droite à la base de son cou et posa délicatement son index sur la chaîne. Son doigt suivi lentement les maillons et il finit par arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine, là où reposait le pendentif. Il prit ce dernier entre son pouce et index et l'examina.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envié ce diamant, avoua-t-il en effleurant sa joue de sa main gauche. Il était posé là où j'aurais voulu mettre mes lèvres… Continua-t-il en laissant glissant la main qui était sur sa joue le long de son cou puis sur son épaule et enfin, _enfin_, il effleura son sein.

Hermione bouillonnait de désir. En un regard, trois phrases et deux caresses, il l'avait à sa merci. Draco et lui jouaient avec elle depuis des semaines et l'humidité qu'elle sentait poindre dans sa lingerie témoignait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle.

- Mais ce qui m'a rendu le plus fou était sans conteste ta robe ! Cette crinoline m'a donné des idées et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me laisses les réaliser, ajouta-t-il en posant sa bouche à un minuscule millimètre de la sienne.

Elle se sentait le rejoindre dans la folie. La minuscule cabine était saturée de phéromones et elle aurait presque pu réellement y sentir le désir. A moins que ce ne soit le cas… Elle désirait ardemment… Elle ignorait ce qu'elle désirait. Enfin, si. Elle LE désirait passionnément, avec une fougue qu'elle ignorait posséder. Elle murmura un oui éperdu avant de combler l'espace séparant leurs lèvres. L'un et l'autre ne perdirent pas de temps et une fois de plus, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel. Harry y mit cependant fin bien trop tôt au goût de la brunette qui soupira d'un air frustré et insatisfait. Il l'ignora et promena sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou et il embrassa doucement le creux de sa poitrine pendant que ses mains caressaient ses hanches. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous le coup de sa respiration précipitée. Elle maudit soudain le bustier qui l'empêchait de pleinement ressentir le contact voluptueux. Soudain, il disparut sous sa robe et elle le sentit embrasser l'une de ses cuisses et ses mains les caresser. Ses baisers se firent plus fiévreux et restèrent pourtant tout aussi lents. Ses mains remontèrent et vinrent chacune se placer sur une fesse et commencèrent à les malaxer. Et enfin, il arriva là où elle le souhaitait. Son intimité. Son nez se posa sur la dentelle, le séparant de l'endroit qu'il convoitait et elle l'entendit inspirer plusieurs fois.

- Si musquée et pourtant… Déclara-t-il la voix étouffée par le jupon avant de lui donner un petit coup de langue qui la fit gémir. Et pourtant si sucrée…

Harry était au paradis, pour un peu qu'il existe. Malgré tout, il venait de le trouver sous les jupes d'Hermione Granger. L'odeur musquée de son excitation l'enveloppait et il s'y baignait avec délice. Et sa cyprine… L'avant-goût qu'il venait d'avoir au travers de la dentelle le laissait pantois et en même temps affamé. Il fallait qu'il boive à la source. Il fit glisser sa culotte et la respira une dernière fois avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Et il eut finalement devant lui le Graal. Son sexe était parfait. Du moins à ses yeux. La fine ligne de poils pubiens surmontant son clitoris semblait lui indiquer la marche à suivre et il lui obéit avec joie.

Au premier coup de langue, Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Harry la lapait, l'explorait avec la passion qu'un homme déshydraté éprouve en tombant sur une source d'eau. Elle avait l'impression d'être une oasis en plein désert. A la langue vint s'ajouter un doigt qui découvrit avec ardeur son intimité, tâtant la paroi et ondulant afin de provoquer le plus de plaisir possible. Elle gémissait lascivement, la luxure l'enveloppant. Soudain, il adjoignit un second doigt au premier afin d'accroître les sensations tout en suçotant son bouton de plaisir. Elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes et ne savait pas quoi faire. Succomber au plaisir dans tous les sens du terme ou garder un semblant de dignité ? Elle se raccrocha inconsciemment aux deux patères derrière elle, au moment même où Harry passait une de ses jambes sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès. Ensuite, tout alla très vite. L'action couplée de sa langue et de ses doigts et la vitesse qu'il apporta grâce à sa nouvelle position la firent basculer. Elle sentit des fourmis apparaître de ses orteils et se propager comme un raz-de-marée dans tout son corps. L'ivresse de son orgasme lui fit crier le nom du survivant plusieurs fois, tel une litanie et elle se raccrocha de plus belle, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, aux portemanteaux.

Harry sortit de sa confortable prison de tissu et se releva afin de regarder Hermione. Cette dernière, l'air béat et satisfait, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, absolument loin d'être dérangée par le fait de se goûter sur les lèvres du brun.

- Bientôt, je te prendrais, Hermione. Et là, rien ne pourra m'arrêter… Je te laisse avant que Lavande ne se demande pourquoi nous sommes aussi longs, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il insonorisa silencieusement la cabine et tira le rideau de celle de Draco. Ce dernier avait l'avant-bras gauche posé contre le mur le séparant de celle d'Hermione et la main droite dans son pantalon.

- Vous m'avez tué ! Déclara le blond avec un léger sourire avant de nettoyer sa semence d'un _Evanesco_ et de reboutonner son pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Ces sons qu'elle produit quand l'extase la frappe… Grogna-t-il en se les remémorant.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Draco. Mais dis-toi que tu seras le premier à la posséder, le premier à découvrir son corps, ce que ça fait de t'enfoncer en elle… En attendant, poursuivit Harry en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, sa cyprine a le goût de l'ambroisie…

Draco le regarda partir en combattant une furieuse envie de rattraper le brun afin de la plaquer au mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser goulûment et enfin connaître le goût du divin nectar…

Hermione eut le cerveau en mode off le reste de la journée et flotta sur un nuage. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas en se changeant qu'elle ne portait pas de dessous. Même l'air connaisseur de Lavande ne l'atteignit pas. Ni même quand la blonde lui donna un petit livre rose bonbon. Hermione le glissa simplement dans son sac, sans même chercher à l'ouvrir. Elle rentra au Terrier, s'assit prêt d'une fenêtre et attendit que Molly l'appelle pour le repas, auquel elle toucha à peine. La matriarche l'envoya au lit avec un bouillon, pensant que la journée en compagnie de Lavande l'avait épuisée. Hermione s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Seulement, les endorphines avaient déserté son cerveau quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et sa conscience la martela de questions. Qui disparurent aussitôt qu'elle lut la missive qu'un hibou lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu dois être en train de triturer ton adorable tête à te poser des questions inutiles. Sache que tu n'as pas à avoir honte et encore moins à regretter. Draco aurait fait la même chose s'il n'était pas ton professeur…_

_Avec amour,_

_Harry._

Elle prit conscience que si Draco restait en retrait, c'était à cause de son poste. Elle le respecta encore plus suite à sa réalisation et chercha dans son sac son portefeuille afin d'y glisser la note qu'elle venait de replier avec soin. Le petit livre rose de Lavande apparut dans son champ de vision et elle le prit pour le feuilleter. Quel type de livre la blonde avait-elle bien pu lui donner ? Le titre, en lettres d'or, lui sauta aux yeux quand elle le retourna : _**Sexe et Triade, un guide relationnel**_. Par Circé ! Lavande avait remarqué ! Elle se frappa le front avec le livre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle maltraitait un ouvrage littéraire, quel que soit son contenu. Elle le contempla quelques temps avant de trouver le courage de l'ouvrir à la table des matières.

_1- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux du ménage à trois._

_2- Relations entre deux hommes et une femme : _

_ a- La séduction._

_ b- La découverte._

_ c- L'égalité._

_ d- Les préliminaires._

_ e- L'amour à deux._

_ f- L'amour à trois :_

_ f.1- Là où la femme est le centre de toutes les attentions._

_ f.2- Là où les hommes se découvrent._

Le livre contenait un autre chapitre sur les relations entre deux femmes et un homme, avec le même genre de chapitres. Hermione se demanda ce que voulait dire le chapitre _f.2_ et céda à la curiosité.

- Oh ! Oooooh ! Là, on peut dire qu'ils se découvrent effectivement ! Murmura-t-elle en regardant une des illustrations.

Les dessins sorciers, comme les photos, bougeaient, n'omettant aucun détail. Elle pouvait donc admirer dans toute leur gloire, une femme à califourchon sur le visage d'un des hommes, ce dernier lui donnant du plaisir buccalement. La femme était tournée vers le second homme, qui lui, rendait la pareille à son compagnon. Elle se demanda ce qui cela donnerait avec Harry et Draco et eut la surprise de se sentir plus qu'émoustillée. Elle referma aussitôt le livre pour aller prendre une douche et essayer de penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et il fallait qu'elle révise avant de partir au Manoir.

Le réveillon fut plus que mémorable. Molly avait raison de vouloir le fêter chez les Malfoy, songea Hermione. Elle venait de compter quarante-deux personnes ! Aux différents Weasley s'ajoutaient les Malfoy, les mères de Pansy et Blaise ainsi qu'Andromeda. La nourriture fut riche et succulente tout comme les différentes boissons. Hermione et nombre de Weasley rirent d'ailleurs beaucoup en voyant Ron manquer de s'étouffer en buvant de la vodka hyperboréenne alors que Percy n'avait même pas sourcillé ! La soirée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et Harry lui vola un baiser lorsqu'il la raccompagna à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Victoire et Iris. Le lendemain fut celui de l'échange de cadeaux. Une marée d'enfants réveilla tous les adultes en hurlant « Cadeaux ! » à tue-tête à six heures du matin. Avec autant de personnes présentes au Manoir, un monticule de présents cachait le pied du sapin sur un bon mètre de hauteur ! Hermione n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver de cadeaux pour la majorité des personnes présentes exceptés Harry et Draco. Elle avait opté de faire un cadeau commun à Arthur et Lucius : une boîte à outil complète accompagnée de La mécanique pour les Nuls. Pour l'ensemble des femmes de la maisonnée y compris Iris, Vic et elle-même : une journée dans un spa sorcier en Islande. Ce cadeau lui avait coûté une petite fortune mais son argent avait plus que fructifié durant sa disparition ! Pour le reste des hommes, y compris Teddy, Lucius et Arthur, elle avait obtenu une loge privée pour chaque rencontre de la Quidditch All-Stars Cup. A Teddy, qui partageait le même amour pour le chocolat que son père : un pass chez Honeydukes pour y apprendre tous leurs secrets dans la confection de friandises à base de la fameuse fève. Pour la totalité des enfants, une boîte chacun de leur friandise préférée : Chocogrenouilles, Souris et Plumes en sucre et autres Dragées Surprises… Enfin, pour Harry et Draco : un livre rare chacun. Un ouvrage, dont Kennilworthy Whisp s'était servi pour écrire son fameux Quidditch à travers les âges, pour Harry et un autre sur le maître de potions officiant en Italie sous les Borgia, pour Draco. Ce qui faisait de ces livres un excellent cadeau, était le fait qu'elle avait glissé, dans chaque ouvrage, une note.

_Si vous attendez de moi une Triade, je vous l'offrirai et moi avec, pour la nouvelle année. HG_

Les regards passionnés qu'ils lui lancèrent la firent furieusement rougir. Elle s'occupa de ses propres cadeaux pour se donner une contenance. Molly lui avait tricoté un de ses fameux pulls mais version adulte. Le sien était d'un rose poudré avec des étoiles blanches et Molly lui fit en clin d'œil quand elle s'aperçut qu'Harry et Draco avaient reçu le même modèle qu'elle mais d'une autre couleur. Tous les « aînés » s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir une paire de peignes en argent, finement ouvragés. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey et Charlie avaient réussi à lui obtenir une place pour visiter la fameuse bibliothèque de Merlin et Camelot. Elle les regarda avec des yeux ronds, les remercia en les serrant dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Ginny lui apporta un mouchoir et la pressa à continuer de déballer ses présents. De Ron, elle reçu une des photos de Lavande, prise la veille, où elle posait avec lui et Harry. De Georges et Angelina, un bon pour ce qu'elle voulait dans leurs boutiques. Teddy, Vic et Iris avaient choisi de lui offrir un Ipod, qu'ils avaient déjà rempli d'une multitude de différentes chansons. « Toutes les chansons ont figuré en tête des ventes durant ces dix-sept dernières années. » avait expliqué Teddy. Blaise et Théo avaient fouillé tous les bouquinistes sorciers et déniché, pour la plus grande joie de la brunette, une première édition de L'histoire de Poudlard à laquelle ils avaient ajouté la toute dernière. Ce qui avait déclenché une nouvelle crise de larmes. Pansy et Gin lui offrirent une malle de voyage sorcière. Elle contenait de nombreuses potions de beauté ainsi qu'une boîte de douze fioles de la même potion qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle interrogea du regard Pansy, qui lui chuchota qu'il s'agissait de potions contraceptives et qu'elle n'avait qu'à en prendre une tous les mois à la même date.

- N'ouvre pas les tiroirs de suite, rajouta Pansy en murmurant. On y a mit de quoi ouvrir une boutique de lingerie ! Merlin sait que tu va en avoir besoin avec ceux-là !

La brunette referma brusquement la malle et se tourna vers Harry et Draco, qui tenaient chacun un paquet. Les boîtes tremblèrent lorsqu'ils les posèrent au sol devant elle et s'ouvrirent soudainement pour dévoiler un minuscule chaton et un adorable chiot.

- On n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, commença Harry. Draco préfère les chiens…

- Et Potter, les chats. Alors, on t'a prit les deux car la vendeuse nous a dit qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble curieusement.

- Ils te plaisent ?

- Oh, ils sont tellement choux ! Comment s'appellent-t-ils ? Demanda Hermione en regardant ses nouveaux compagnons.

- C'est à toi de choisir, dit Harry.

- Le chien est un mâle et il s'agit d'un boxer anglais, ajouta Draco. Quant au chat, c'est une siamoise tibétaine.

- Ce sera Gandhi pour le chiot et tout simplement Bastet pour l'adorable demoiselle !

- Il n'y a que toi pour donner des noms pareils à des animaux, intervint Ron.

Hermione ignora Ron et se leva pour remercier Harry et Draco en les embrassant sur la joue. Elle venait de vivre l'un des meilleurs Noël de sa vie et avait été honteusement gâtée ! Elle remercia une fois de plus tout le monde et s'installa dans un coin avec ses deux nouveaux protégés pour les câliner tout en lisant la nouvelle édition de L'histoire de Poudlard, la première étant trop précieuse pour être lue avec tout ce monde !

* * *

_***Assurdiato**_** est l'équivalent français de **_**Muffliato.**_

**Voilà, voilà ! Oui je sais que c'est cliché le coup du chien et du chat mais j'aime les trucs guimauves mes loulous ! Que voulez-vous !**

**Alors voilà, il reste le bal et les aspics pour le prochain chapitre. Ensuite un moment spécial avec *** suivi de la première partie du nouvel an et enfin un dernier chapitre avec le treesome ! Yeah! Treesome power ! ... Pardon, je divague...**

**Alors, j'aurais une question pour vous. Le treesome sera uniquement hétéro, pour une première fois, n'allons pas en faire trop tout de même! Mais ce cher Harry va encore coincer notre Hermione dans un coin lors du bal (Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir les hormones en folie!) et je me demandais si vous vouliez une légère action Harry/Draco... Rien d'exceptionnel mais un baiser de folie entre autre... C'est à vous décider, j'attends vos reviews ! **

**Shiroten, beta d'amour, enlève-moi ce sourire de psychopathe de ton visage et cesse imédiatement de sauter partout en hurlant "Je veux du BL et des détaaaaaiiiiils !". Bien. Merci pour ta correction =^.^=**

**Que dire de plus... Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews et pour la fidélité de Mione-du-49, 77Hildegard, Nan's, hp-Drago, Lana NEMESIS, Beebeul (où es-tu d'ailleurs?). Je vous adore tous !**

**Fouzia:**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de tes espérences ^^**

**Nan's: ****Merci pour ta dernière review et regarde comme tu es encore plus gâtée ! Avoue que tu m'aimes ! lol En tout cas, tu avais raison, c'est la tempête en Haute-Garonne ! Ce lemon t'a plu j'espère ? Bises ^^**

**Voilà ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre... Certainement à la fin de la semaine mais tout dépend de vos réponses concernant Harry et Draco... Non je ne fais pas de chantage ! C'est juste pour m'aider ! **

**Bises les louloutes ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Point. Sauf les OCs, les noms débiles d'elfes qui vont suivre et ce que j'ai créé.**

**Alors les louloutes, le dernier chapitre a beaucoup plu ! 14 reviews ! Le plus que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent ! Merci mille fois !**

**Louez Shiroten, beta extraordinaire(ment débauchée) qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière pour vos beaux yeux ! Qui qui c'est la meilleure ?!**

** Place à la lecture, maintenant ^^**

* * *

Iris Weasley ne tenait plus en place. Sa famille et elle étaient rentrés de chez les Malfoy un quart d'heure plus tôt et elle avait eu la joie de voir qu'un hibou l'attendait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa mère l'avait trouvée sautant sur son lit comme une détraquée et menaçant de détruire la literie par la force de ses bonds. Elle serrait contre elle ce qui ressemblait à une lettre et ne cessait de sourire d'un air idiot.

- Iris ? Questionna Pansy.

- Il m'a écrit ! Maman, il m'a écrit ! A moi ! Répondit sa fille dans un dernier saut qui la fit atterrir sur le dos sur son matelas.

- Qui t'a écrit chérie ?

- Loki ! Il s'excuse de m'inviter aussi tard mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ! Il m'invite au bal ! Au bal !

- Qui t'invite au bal ? Interrogea son père depuis le pas de la porte.

- Loki Tjöminson, papa ! Il me demande d'être sa cavalière pour demain soir !

- Hors de question !

- Mais papa !

- Tu n'iras pas au bal du Ministère, tu es trop jeune !

- Victoire y va avec Teddy, elle !

- Depuis quand Teddy est-il invité à ce bal ? Demanda Ron à Pansy.

- Depuis qu'Andromeda a décidé de le laisser représenter la famille. Comme Bill et Fleur y vont, ils n'ont eu aucune objection à ce qu'il y emmène Victoire. Ils l'ont annoncé hier soir, rappela-t-elle. Tu étais là pourtant ! Tu ne boiras plus de vodka hyperboréenne ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant que son mari ne se souvenait de rien.

- Papa, s'il te plaît, lis au moins sa lettre. Il n'y a rien de choquant, il est très respectueux !

Ron prit alors la lettre que lui tendait sa fille et en scanna le contenu. Il n'y trouva aucun double-sens, rien qui ne l'empêche de garder sa fille sous clef ! Ce Loki lui souhaitait même un joyeux Noël et lui demander de transmettre ses respects à ses parents. Il grommela dans sa barbe. Il ne pouvait clairement pas interdire à Iris d'y aller. Mais il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur eux ! Les garçons de dix-sept ans sont loin d'avoir des pensées pures à l'encontre de l'autre sexe, se dit-il. Ceux de trente-cinq ans non plus ! Lui fit remarquer sa conscience. Il grogna et rendit la missive à sa fille avant de lui dire oui.

- Merci papa ! Tu es le meilleur papa du monde ! Je t'aime fort ! Il faut que j'aille voir Hermione ! Je peux, dis ? Je peux ? Débita-t-elle à une vitesse proche de ce qui devait être le mur du son.

- Vas-y.

Il regarda son aînée partir en sautillant, tenant toujours précieusement le billet dans une de ses mains.

- Qui c'est le meilleur papa du monde ? Le taquina Pansy.

- Arrête poussin !

- Je sais que tu adores quand un de tes enfants dit que tu es le meilleur !

- Et comment ça ?

- Tes oreilles, mon amour, tes oreilles !

Hermione appréciait le calme dans sa chambre au Terrier quand une tornade rousse pénétra dans son havre et se mit à sauter sur son lit en hurlant qu'elle allait au bal avec Loki. Gandhi et Bastet, heureusement, dormaient dans le douillet panier qu'elle leur avait transfiguré. Ils ne bougèrent même pas une oreille suite à l'intrusion.

- Iris ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la brunette.

- Lis ça !

_Chère Iris,_

_Pardonne-moi de m'y prendre aussi tard mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de t'envoyer cette lettre. En tant que membre de l'équipe d'Europe, je suis cordialement invité au Bal de Noël que donne votre Ministère. _

_Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'y être ma cavalière ? Je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment mais je ne vois aucune autre sorcière que toi à mon bras._

_J'espère que tu as passé un heureux Noël en famille, transmets d'ailleurs mes respects à tes parents._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

_Loki._

Voilà donc pourquoi Iris sautait partout avec cet air idiot sur son visage, songea Hermione. Un coup de bec à sa fenêtre la tira de ses pensées et elle aperçu deux hiboux qui semblaient avoir des difficultés dues à la taille du paquet qu'ils portaient. Elle se précipita vers eux et leur ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse les décharger. Ils s'envolèrent aussitôt qu'elle les libéra, laissant Hermione et Iris contempler une boîte rose, attachée par un gros nœud un ton plus foncé et dont seules les initiales cursives laissaient une idée de l'expéditeur. L.B. Lavande Brown. Hermione se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu lui envoyer le blonde, elle avait déjà reçu sa sublime robe bronze la veille.

- Allez, ouvre vite ! Lui dit Iris.

Elle prit son temps pour défaire l'imposant nœud et ouvrir la boîte. Lorsqu'elle souleva le papier de soie, ultime rempart avant de voir le contenu, Iris et elle ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise. Lavande lui avait envoyée une nouvelle robe. Et quelle robe ! Soupira-t-elle en la sortant délicatement de son carton. Cette robe était une merveille et Lavande savait définitivement ce qu'elle faisait.

- Hermione… Cette robe ! Quand Harry et Draco vont te voir là-dedans…

- Je sais ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Demain matin, c'est shopping avec Vic et ensuite, on se préparera ensemble à la maison ! D'accord ?

- Pas de soucis. Quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures. Tu y vas avec Harry ?

- Non. Ni lui, ni Draco. J'y vais par moi-même. Mais avec cette robe, ils ne verront que moi !

- Tu me rejoins à la maison demain, alors ? Il faut que j'aille répondre à Loki !

Iris repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Hermione admira une fois de plus la merveille que Lavande lui avait envoyée. Elle allait faire sensation au bal, Cendrillon passerait pour une paysanne si elle venait à se retrouver à côté d'elle. Oui, Lavande savait définitivement ce qu'elle faisait et méritait tout aussi certainement son titre de Prêtresse de la Mode !

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et prit une douche rapide avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Molly. A neuf heures tapantes, elle rejoignit Vic et Iris chez les parents de cette dernière. Les deux jeunes filles ne tenaient déjà plus en place et Pansy les regardait en souriant.

- Hermione ! S'exclama la brune. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Pansy, merci. Prête à faire les magasins ?

- Non, je passe ! J'ai déjà ma robe et je veux profiter des enfants. C'est Charlie qui fait la baby-sitter ce soir, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Il sait à quoi il s'engage, au moins ?

- Oui, il m'a dit et je cite : « Mieux vaut garder une horde de monstres que d'être habillé en pingouin ! ». Et il a raison pour le fait de garder une horde de démons ! Dix-sept enfants ! Mais ils seront tous au Terrier. Bon, les plus petits seront déjà couchés et il aura à surveiller les moyens mais Molly et Arthur ne restent que pour le discours. Il aura deux heures à tenir je pense.

- Vous êtes sûres de vouloir le laisser seul avec autant d'enfants à surveiller ?

- Milky et Fluffy seront là mais j'ai confiance, il est doué avec les enfants ! Dommage qu'il n'en ait pas à lui.

- Oncle Charlie ne vit que pour ses dragons, maman ! Intervint Iris. On y va Hermione ?

- Que toutes les trois ?

- Oui, c'est toi le chaperon ! La prévint Victoire. Allons-y, j'ai hâte de courir les magasins !

Courir les magasins était la bonne expression. Hermione n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait passé plus de temps dans les cabines d'essayage en trois heures qu'en dix-neuf ans ! Les filles avaient heureusement trouvé leurs robes. Victoire avait mis la main sur une robe Empire blanche, dont l'encolure du bustier en dentelle formait un cœur. Le reste de la robe était fait d'une mousseline vaporeuse et tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Vic ressemblait à un ange avec... Elles dénichèrent une paire de Salomés blanches et ouvertes dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait que dans le monde sorcier que les talons hauts étaient confortables même si on ne savait absolument pas marcher avec ! Les cordonniers sorciers ajoutaient une multitude de sorts permettant le maintient et le confort entre autres. Tomber sur la bonne robe pour Iris avait par contre était beaucoup plus difficile. D'une part parce qu'il fallait empêcher Iris de trouver quelque chose de trop… De trop !

- Mais toi, ta robe est beaucoup plus révélatrice que celle-ci ! Se plaignit-elle en lui montrant un long fourreau rouge.

- Peut-être mais si tu veux que ton père te laisse rejoindre Loki, je te déconseille celle-là !

- Sans compter que le rouge jure avec tes cheveux ! Déclara Victoire.

- Mais je veux montrer que je ne suis plus une enfant ! Gémit la rousse.

- Faire vulgaire ne t'aidera pas ! Contra Hermione.

Elles finirent par découvrir la perle rare chez Gaichiffon. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe Sirène à col rond et manches longues. Le tissu était ce que l'on appelait de la charmeuse de soie. Le haut du bustier et les manches étaient en dentelle. Ce qui donnait à la robe un côté fatal tenait dans sa couleur. _Nude_. Enfin, c'est ainsi que la vendeuse l'avait appelée. Hermione admit qu'il fallait regarder à deux fois car au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'Iris se promenait sans rien. Ron allait s'arracher les cheveux en voyant ça ! Mais il ne pourrait rien dire, Iris était exquise avec sa robe sur le dos et la brune n'avait aucun doute qu'avec un chignon lâche, elle ferait plus raffinée que n'importe quelle matrone de la Haute-Société ! Une simple paire d'escarpins à bouts ronds firent son bonheur, heureusement ! Elles rentrèrent chez Iris pour déjeuner et faire une sieste avant de se préparer.

- Ginny ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mais Hermione, j'ai pratiquement fini de te coiffer !

- Tu vas rajouter combien d'épingles dans ce fichu chignon ?

- Autant qu'il en faudra pour qu'il tienne ! Non, je plaisante, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de la brunette. Plus qu'une ou deux, pas plus de trois, d'accord ?

Hermione se laissa faire. Pansy et elle l'avaient aidée pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Iris était partie enfiler sa robe et devait revenir sous peu.

- Mon bébé n'est plus un bébé ! Souffla Pansy en voyant sa fille arriver. Ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! Il faut que j'aille chercher l'appareil photo !

- Maman !

- Il n'y a pas de « Maman ! » qui tienne ! Je vais immortaliser ce moment !

- Elle en fait vraiment trop ! Déclara Iris à Hermione et Ginny. Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? Demanda-t-elle à la brunette.

- Non, j'y vais en peignoir !

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Avertit Ginny en lançant un sort de fixation sur l'impressionnant chignon qu'elle avait fait à Hermione. Va t'habiller ! J'ai hâte de voir cette merveille sur ton dos !

Hermione quitta la pièce et partit mettre la création de Lavande. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la psyché, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver sophistiquée.

- Hermione ! Tu es sublime ! La complimenta Ron en la voyant arriver dans le salon un peu plus tard. Tourne-toi pour voir ?

Hermione fit lentement un tour sur elle-même et le laissa admirer la vue.

- J'en connais deux qui vont faire une attaque !

- Et toi, tu vas en faire une quand tu verras ta fille !

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne porte tout de même pas le même genre de robe que toi, hein ?

- Non mais… Tu verras !

Et Ron vit effectivement de quoi parlait son amie. Il crut d'abord que sa fille ne portait rien et s'apprêta à lui passer un savon magistral avant de remarquer que la couleur de la robe était deux tons plus foncé que sa peau. Et bien que la couleur qu'elle avait choisie ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa petite fille devenait une femme, et une femme magnifique en plus de ça ! Pansy et lui avaient fait du bon boulot et si les six autres devenaient comme leur ainée, il pourrait peut-être motiver Pansy à oublier cette fichue vasec-bidule et en faire un ou deux autres…

- Mon bébé n'en est plus un ! Dit-il sans savoir qu'il répétait plus ou moins la même phrase que sa femme. Pansy, où est l'appareil photo ?

Sa question déclencha le rire des femmes présentes et après que Pansy en ait prise une du père et de sa fille, posant fièrement, ils partirent pour le ministère.

Le Ministère s'était surpassé pour les décorations cette année-là. Lavande Brown regarda autour d'elle et pensa au bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année et aux magnifiques décorations de l'époque. Qui aurait cru que son cavalier d'alors serait un de ses maris aujourd'hui ? La salle immense s'ouvrait devant elle. Les murs recouverts de glace lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans le cœur d'un glacier et émettaient un léger scintillement. Un épais manteau de neige recouvrait le sol et semblait avoir été charmé pour ne pas fondre et empêcher de glisser. Curieusement, ils devaient avoir ajouté un enchantement pour que la neige soit tiède, réalisa-t-elle en sentant ses orteils découverts la toucher. Elle regarda avec ahurissement le manteau blanc se reformer après son passage, pour rester immaculé. Un quartet jouait tranquillement sur une estrade dans un coin et la scène, où aurait lieu les différents discours, ressemblait à une clairière dans une forêt de glace. Différents arbres entouraient la tribune et s'étendaient jusqu'à l'orée de la piste de dance, marquée par son sol ressemblant à un lac gelé. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils avaient employé les mêmes sorts que pour la neige sous ses pieds. Plusieurs tables ovales, pouvant contenir une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient devant elle. Les stalactites du plafond renvoyaient la lumière douce diffusée par de petits orbes blancs qui flottaient un peu partout. Oui, pensa-t-elle, les décorations étaient magnifiques. Sûrement l'œuvre de Ginny et Pansy. Elle chercha du regard si Hermione était déjà arrivée et ne la trouvant pas, elle sonda la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les cheveux platines de Draco. Il se tenait avec Harry et Neville et ils discutaient tranquillement. La blonde les regarda un peu plus longtemps et lorsqu'elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et donner un coup de coude à Draco, qui se para de la même expression, elle sut qu'Hermione venait d'arriver. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en matière de vêtements et aussi sûrement qu'elle s'appelait Lavande Brown-Finnegan-Thomas, elle savait que les prétendants de la brunette avaient du oublier comment respirer !

Lorsque Draco la vit, suite au coup de coude digne d'un prolétaire de Potter, il oublia où il était et même jusqu'à son propre nom. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'apparition qui se mouvait sensuellement et pourtant avec distinction. Granger. Hermione Granger. _Son _Hermione. Enfin la leur avec Potty ! Elle irradiait de confiance, de beauté, de sensualité et elle était à eux. Pas encore, se dit-il, mais bientôt. Très bientôt. Ses cheveux relevés lui offraient une merveilleuse vue sur sa nuque gracile et il remarqua qu'elle portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'ils lui avaient offertes. Quant à sa robe… Oh ! Sa robe était faite pour les rendre fous, il en était sûr. Un coup d'œil au survivant lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Ses yeux verts lui laissaient voir une farandole de sentiments : passion, amour, exaltation, désir, fougue… Luxure. Il regarda de nouveau celle qui provoquait ces sensations. Elle ne montrait rien et pourtant, il voyait tout ! Sa longue robe dorée, il ignorait quel était le tissu et il s'en foutait franchement, n'avait pas de décolleté ainsi que des manches longues mais elle la moulait comme une seconde peau. Il eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant une de ses jambes furtivement. Sa robe était fendue et dangereusement avec ça. Il crut cependant qu'il allait faire une attaque quand elle se retourna pour parler avec la belette. Pas de tissu. Ou presque. Il avait devant lui le plus magnifique décolleté que la création lui ait permis de voir. Juste la peau de sa magnifique Gryffondor jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Elle possédait une magnifique chute de reins et il se demanda ce que cela ferait quand il la prendrait enfin, elle, dos à lui, contre un mur et se cambrant pour rencontrer chacun de ses va-et-vient. Quand il y pensait, à chaque qu'il fantasmait à son propos, il se voyait toujours pendre Hermione contre un mur. Il faudrait définitivement qu'il le fasse.

- Ta Miss Granger possède le port de tête d'une reine, fils.

- N'est-ce pas Père ?

- Elle fera certainement une excellente Lady Malfoy-Potter, lui dit-il avant de partir rejoindre sa mère.

Il venait de recevoir la bénédiction de son père. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin mais savoir que son père approuvait son choix le rendait heureux. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il aille dire à sa petite sorcière quel effet sa robe lui faisait.

Quand elle vit Draco venir vers elle avec ce regard de prédateur qu'elle aimait tant dernièrement, Hermione lui tourna le dos, ondula du bassin et partit discuter avec Arthur et Molly. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait venir vers elle, elle partait dans une autre direction et parlait à des anciens camarades de classe, avec Minerva et Filius, Kingsley… Quiconque n'étant ni lui, ni Harry. Ce qui s'était passé dernièrement avait fait d'elle leur otage, leur proie et il était temps de renverser la situation. Aussi, elle les narguait, les tourmentait et adorait ça. Harry était dans le même état que Draco et cherchait lui-aussi à lui parler. Seulement, elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Leurs regards éloquents l'avaient enflammée et elle voulait simplement que l'un d'eux la coince dans un coin. N'importe où ferait l'affaire. Il lui fallait être certaine qu'ils perdent leurs moyens avec elle comme elle l'avait fait de son côté. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour ça. Les provoquer.

Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, parler à Hermione. La toucher. S'assurer qu'elle était réelle et bien à eux. Mais elle les ignorait. Il commençait même à se dire qu'elle jouait avec eux ou plutôt qu'elle se jouait d'eux. Il la regarda passer de groupes en groupes, gardant toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui-même ou Draco. Il dû abandonner ce jeu du chat et de la souris quand on lui demanda de monter sur scène pour faire son discours. Son speech n'avait de discours que le nom. Mais les trois phrases qu'il avait à dire, furent les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eu à prononcer. Et tout ça à cause d'Hermione. Elle s'était avancé jusqu'au devant de la scène, une coupe de champagne à la main et un sourire séducteur collé sur ses divines lèvres. Ses gestes équivoques, pour lui, et pourtant discrets, pour la foule qui l'entourait, manquèrent de lui causer un anévrisme. Mordillage de lèvre inférieure, doigt dans la bouche, léchage de lèvre supérieure, main caressant un sein à la dérobée. Le tout exécuté lentement, subrepticement et avec une lueur sensuelle dans le regard… Il fallait qu'il l'attrape, elle allait voir. Il ne put pourtant rien faire. Obligation d'assister au repas. Horrible, long, atroce repas où Hermione se complaisait dans le rôle de bourreau. Draco et lui étaient à côté d'elle et subirent la même torture. Jeux de mains, de pieds, vue imprenable sur son dos nu, savoir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et que ses petits seins de bakélite* s'agitaient librement sous le tissu… Hermione leur chuchotant à l'oreille et leur laissant sentir son parfum… Rira bien qui rira le dernier, songea Harry en picorant son dessert.

Victoire vivait un rêve. Teddy l'avait invitée au bal du ministère, avaient bredouillé lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa robe et dansait maintenant avec elle. Tout se passait à merveille et elle regretta d'entendre les notes de la valse arriver à leur fin. Cependant, Teddy lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'écart, prêt des arbres glacés. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné et espérait ou plutôt priait pour que Ted Lupin prenne enfin son courage à deux mains. Elle remercia Circé avec ferveur quand elle le vit rougir comme jamais, ses cheveux passant par toutes les couleurs avant de prendre la même couleur que les siens et enfin s'arrêter sur la couleur qu'elle aimait tant. Sa couleur naturelle.

- Vic… Victoire, je… Tu… Enfin…

Elle décida de lui épargner un douloureux discours bégayé et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Parce que sincèrement, si elle attendait qu'il le fasse, ils seraient toujours là au nouvel an ! Son regard ahuri lui fit face quand elle se retira. Tout ce qu'elle vit ensuite fut un gigantesque sourire et Teddy s'approcher d'elle pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard de lui arracher sa déclaration. Maintenant, elle avait largement mieux à faire…

Hermione s'excusa de la table quelques minutes avant que le quartet ne se mette à jouer, esquivant ainsi Draco et Harry et leurs certaines invitations à danser. Elle prit son temps pour traverser la salle et se rendit dans un couloir menant aux sanitaires. Elle y avait remarqué, un peu plus tôt, une double porte menant à une terrasse. Quand elle vit une ombre arriver sur elle, elle passa la porte et frissonna en sentant l'air hivernal lui piquer la peau. Elle se jeta un sort de réchauffement et s'accouda à la large balustrade qui lui faisait face. Elle promena sa main sur la pierre du garde-corps, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un banc et attendit. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à patienter, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un avancer dans sa direction. Un léger coup de vent envoya vers elle l'odeur de son compagnon. Bois de santal et oranges amères. Harry. Elle fut déçue, un court instant, qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Draco. Cependant, après son interlude avec le brun, elle savait que ses hormones seraient satisfaites. Il franchit la courte distance les séparant, se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa personne, la piégeant. De sa position accoudée, ses fesses se retrouvaient directement contre son pelvis. Elle y trouva une délicieuse surprise mais avec le traitement qu'elle leur avait administré, elle ne s'en étonna pas. Draco devait être dans le même état…

- Tu as été une vilaine, vilaine sorcière ! Parla-t-il enfin. Ce que tu nous as fait subir était tout simplement sadique, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de rein. Et cette robe…

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et embrassa sa peau. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il les malaxa un instant, avant de donner un nouveau coup de rein. Hermione poussa un léger gémissement et recula ses fesses afin de se frotter contre lui. Ses lèvres quittèrent soudainement son coup pour embrasser le haut de ses fesses. Il se mit ensuite à lécher lentement sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant des frissons.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il advient de me provoquer, sorcière ! Lui susurra-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Il la releva et la retourna prestement avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais échangé de baisers comme celui-là avec Harry. Plus que passionné, presque vengeur et violent. Leurs dents s'étaient entrechoquées plusieurs fois et il la dominait sans aucun doute. Comme s'il voulait lui apprendre une leçon. Le genre de leçon qui humidifiait dangereusement ses cuisses. Avec une robe pareille, impossible de porter quoi que ce soit d'autre que des chaussures. Elle gémit en pensant à la tête que ferait Harry en découvrant qu'elle était nue sous sa robe. Il lui agrippa la taille et la hissa sur la rambarde en lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il la tenait. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse que la fente de sa robe laissait à l'air libre et y traça de lents cercles tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Hermione décida de se contorsionner quelque peu pour faire remonter sa robe et ainsi lui permettre un meilleur accès à un tout autre endroit.

- Serais-tu impatiente ? Ou peut-être même demandeuse ? Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre Miss Granger…

- Ça reste à voir M. Potter, lui répondit-elle d'une vois suave.

Harry sourit en entendant sa rusée petite Gryffondor lui répondre que cela restait à voir. Oh ! Mais c'était tout vu, il allait la rendre folle et jouer avec elle comme elle l'avait fait pour eux ! Sa résolution sauta du balcon quand elle lui prit résolument la main, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et la glissa sous sa robe pour la poser sur son intimité. Son intimité totalement accessible et non sagement emprisonnée dans une quelconque barrière de tissu. Elle était totalement nue sous sa robe. Il grogna littéralement suite à cette réalisation.

- Petite dévergondée ! Tu veux ma mort ?

- Seulement la _petite_, Harry…

Il la sentit ouvrir sa robe afin d'accéder à son pantalon et d'un geste rapide et précis, enlever la ceinture, déboutonner et baisser son pantalon en même temps que son boxer. Voilà un retournement de situation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir !

- J'ai décidé de prendre les _choses_ en main… Avoua-t-elle en saisissant son sexe.

Merlin ! Hermione méritait d'être appelée la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération… Ses mains étaient magiques. Mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Sa petite main le caressait lentement, effectuant des va-et-vient lascifs avant de brusquement devenir rapides, pour ralentir tout aussi prestement. Après les heures passées à être asticoté, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous ce régime. Il commença à lui rendre la pareille et à jouer avec son clitoris de sa main toujours posée sur son mont de Vénus. Hermione exhala un soupir en le sentant jouer avec son bouton d'amour. Elle accéléra de nouveau sa cadence et Harry glissa deux doigts dans son sanctuaire velouté, en réponse. Ils étaient dans une bien curieuse position. Elle, perchée sur une balustrade, jambes écartées, mais se penchant vers lui, pour prendre soin de sa virilité. Lui, entre ses jambes, une main sur sa taille et l'autre jouant avec son lieu de délices. Leur rythme escalada, devenant frénétique devant l'imminente arrivée de l'extase. Avec une dernière pression sur le petit berlingot de chair, il l'envoya dans un abîme de volupté mais pas avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même avec lui, avec une dernière poussée sur sa verge.

Sa semence éclaboussa sa robe mais elle n'en avait cure. Les effets de l'orgasme libérèrent un flot d'endorphine rendant son cerveau cotonneux et bienheureux. Elle abandonna le sexe de son partenaire et nettoya sa robe d'un _Evanesco_ silencieux. Harry avait toujours sa main en elle et semblait vouloir l'y laisser. Elle rit doucement, suite à cette réalisation. Harry prit finalement conscience de ce qui se passait et retira sa main délicatement. Alors qu'il allait lécher sa cyprine, une autre main intercepta son poignet.

- Oh non, Potter ! Déclara Draco d'une voix rauque. Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'y goûter !

Hermione se demanda depuis quand Draco était là et ce qu'il avait vu. Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut se lécher les lèvres en regardant les doigts d'Harry, elle oublia tout. Il n'allait quand même pas… Oh si ! Il approcha la main du brun jusqu'à ses lèvres et inspira l'odeur émanant de son fluide. Il grogna et sortit sa langue afin de la goûter. A peine eut-il touché le doigt du survivant qu'il enfourna l'index et le majeur dans sa bouche et les nettoya consciencieusement, savourant, se repaissant de ce qui s'y trouvait. Le voir la déguster par procuration et via Harry, l'excita plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et Harry semblait aussi apprécier les talents du blond, à en juger par son membre qui reprenait vie. Bientôt, Draco eut totalement nettoyé les doigts du sauveur et relâcha la main qu'il tenait en se léchant les lèvres.

- Potter avait raison, de l'ambroisie… Ta cyprine est la plus divine des boissons que j'ai eu le plaisir de goûter, Hermione…

- Draco… Je…

- Je serai le premier à te posséder, Granger, jura-t-il le regard brûlant. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'une nuit ne sera pas suffisante pour que je te fasse subir la plus douce des tortures… Bientôt, tu crieras mon nom et tu me supplieras de te faire venir. Bientôt…

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte et se retourna un instant.

- Kingsley veut te voir Granger, il n'est pas bon de trop faire attendre le Ministre de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se rhabilla et elle descendit du parapet, les jambes tremblantes et son intimité réclamant douloureusement le toucher de Draco… Elle remit, tant bien que mal, sa robe en place et suivit son compagnon à l'intérieur.

Kingsley voulait lui parler de ses ASPIC et lui apprit qu'ils seraient sur deux jours et surtout commenceraient le 29. Il s'excusa d'avoir oublié de la prévenir lorsqu'ils avaient parlé plus tôt et la rassura en lui disant qu'elle était certainement plus que prête. Il lui avoua qu'étant la seule à les passer et étant une héroïne de guerre, elle aurait ses résultats rapidement. Elle passa un moment à regarder Iris qui dansait avec Loki avant de partir. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient amoureusement et Hermione fut certaine que si le blond ne l'embrassait pas ce soir, il le ferait à Poudlard, loin du regard de tueur de Ron. Elle rentra au Terrier et se coucha en pensant à la promesse de Draco. Promesse dont elle attendait la réalisation de pied ferme !

Ses ASPIC arrivèrent plus vite que prévu. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours avant la date fatidique, à réviser et à engranger le maximum d'informations. Elle passait l'Astronomie, les Sortilèges, la Défense, La Botanique, l'Histoire de la Magie, les Potions, la Métamorphose, l'Arithmancie et l'Etude de Runes. Neuf examens. Neuf écrits plus six oraux. Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et elle fut particulièrement heureuse lorsqu'elle sortit de sa dernière épreuve, Métamorphose, en début de soirée. La grande surprise, par contre, fut de voir que Draco l'attendait dans l'Atrium.

- A partir de maintenant, Granger, tu n'es plus mon élève. Dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin. Ce qui veut dire que je peux enfin tenir ma promesse… Viens dîner avec moi ce soir, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione acquiesça, le cœur battant à tout rompre et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

**A.N : **

**(*) Oui, j'aime Gainsbourg et étant moi-même une femme a très forte poitrine, je suis prête à tuer pour des petits seins et une robe comme Hermione ! ^^**

**Ensuite, c'était une minuscule interaction Draco/Harry, je vous avais prévenues ! Mais j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu ;D **

**Reviews:**

**Guest: ****Merci pour ta review****, pour tout te dire, Draco est simplement celui qui est apparu le premier dans la liste ! Je ne peux pas faire plus simple ^^ Mais comme tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre, il est aussi celui que fera l'amour à Hermione pour la première fois... **

**Nan's: Hello you ! ^^ Nouveau chapitre ma petite dame ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous :D**

**Bon, nouveau chapitre posté et je sais que vous devez me haïr de vous laisser en plan comme ça, avec ce qui vient de se passer à la fin de ce chapitre... (Lana NEMESIS, ne me maudis pas !). Je tiens à vous remercier de nouveau pour toutes ces reviews, je les adore et vous avec ! **

**Un gros câlin à 17. Harry, qui a pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre. Et un énorme bisou à Beebeul qui est de retour ! **

**Nous nous approchons de la fin de cette fic mes chouquettes... J'ai sur le feu une nouvelle fic, une Time-Turner Sirius/Hermione avec un twist... Je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait... Alors?**

**Des bibis à vous !**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: je me répète encore et toujours mais je ne suis ni blonde ni angaise ni... Bref je joue simplement avec les personnages de JKR. Le plot et les OC sont miens...**

**Alors, voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Tadam ! Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas. ^^  
**

* * *

Draco se trouvait dans la cuisine du Terrier, attablé devant Arthur et Molly. Il voyait bien que cette dernière voulait lui parler d'Hermione mais ne savait pas comment approcher le sujet. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur _sa _douce Gryffondor qui se préparait à l'étage pour leur sortie. Il avait attendu cette soirée depuis pratiquement deux mois et ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir ouvertement courtiser celle qui le hantait dans chacun de ses songes. Il sortit de ses rêveries en entendant Molly lui parler.

- Pardon Molly ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux connaître tes intentions envers Hermione, Draco. Ne me dis pas que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, elle fait partie de la famille et je veux savoir ce que Harry et toi comptez faire.

- Nous… Elle est nôtre, du moins si elle nous accepte. Nous ne voulons que son bonheur et comptons former une triade.

- Bien.

- C'est tout ? Interrogea-t-il, il s'était attendu à un long discours de la part de la matriarche, pas un simple « Bien ».

- Hermione est plus mature que chacun de mes enfants réunis au même âge et c'est toujours valable pour certains d'entre eux à l'heure actuelle. Si vous êtes n'êtes pas là pour jouer avec ses sentiments, je ne peux qu'approuver. Dois-je l'attendre dans la soirée ou pour la matinée ?

- La matinée, Molly. Merci, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

A l'étage, Hermione sortait de la douche. Elle avait pris son temps et avait essayé de se relaxer mais c'était peine perdue. Son estomac faisait des soubresauts et son cœur battait à tout rompre dès qu'elle pensait à Draco. Autant dire que cela ne s'arrêtait pas ! Elle se dirigea vers la malle de voyage qu'elle avait reçu à Noël et chercha parmi la montagne de sous-vêtement qu'elle contenait quelque chose de confortable et sexy. Son choix fait, elle les mit ainsi que ses vêtements. Draco lui avait demandé de s'habiller de façon décontractée et de prendre de quoi se tenir chaud. Elle avait choisit de porter un jean moulant, ses bottes fourrées, une longue chemise émeraude accompagnée d'un épais gilet. Elle se coiffa d'un sort et ses longues boucles retombèrent avec grâce. Elle décida de simplement appliquer un trait d'eye-liner ainsi que du mascara, attrapa sa cape de sorcière et partit rejoindre Draco. Après un rapide au-revoir à Molly et Arthur, ils sortirent du Terrier et Draco l'enlaça avant de transplaner avec elle dans ses bras.

Il avait choisit de l'emmener dans un petit restaurant du Londres moldu. L'endroit était désuet tout en étant charmant mais c'était leur carte qui avait incité Draco à y conduire Hermione. Il avait réservé une table dans un recoin et après avoir aidé la brunette à s'installer, il s'attabla face à elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse et cela le fit sourire. Elle se cachait plus ou moins derrière son menu en attendant le retour du serveur, la tentatrice qu'elle avait incarnée le week-end précédent semblait avoir pris des vacances. Le sommelier apparut avec une bouteille de champagne, les servit et disparut avec leur commande, son collègue étant accaparé par un groupe de dames âgées. Draco porta un toast à la future réussite aux ASPIC de sa charmante compagne et orienta la conversation sur les épreuves qu'elle avait passées, espérant l'aider à se détendre.

Hermione apprécia le tact dont le blond avait fait preuve en lui faisant parler de ses examens. Grâce à lui, elle se mit à parler des questions posées et ce qu'elle avait répondu en potions. De fil en aiguille, ils eurent un débat passionné sur l'utilisation de l'armoise ou encore comment le nombre de tours donné dans une potion pouvait induire sur sa réussite. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue et elle reprit confiance en elle au cours de ce dernier, avec l'aide de quelques coupes de champagne. Suffisamment pour lâcher prise mais pas assez pour être ivre. Aussi, lorsque Draco lui demanda si elle voulait prendre le dessert dans son appartement, elle n'hésita pas. Elle se trouvait maintenant chez lui. Enfin, pas exactement. Son domicile se trouvait dans le Londres sorcier, un énorme duplex au sommet d'un immeuble donnant sur Gringotts. Elle était donc sur la terrasse du penthouse, un nouveau verre de champagne, rosé cette fois-ci, à la main et installée sur une large chaise longue, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Draco était installé à côté d'elle et tenait une part de tarte tatin, recouverte de crème dans une assiette. Ils prenaient l'un et l'autre des bouchées de la merveille aux pommes et regardaient la vue à couper le souffle qui s'offrait à eux.

Draco ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent à contempler la ville illuminée. Il savait simplement qu'Hermione était maintenant entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Il était là où il devait être et il s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. Il n'aurait pas pu dire ce qui le fit craquer en premier. Peut-être était-ce la combinaison d'une multitude de facteurs. Le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa personne. Sa peau si douce. Le fait qu'elle se tortillait contre lui afin de se coller au maximum. Qu'elle autorisait ses mains à vagabonder et à l'explorer. Toute cette frustration accumulée en peu de temps… Draco n'était pas homme à avouer ses sentiments. Il considérait que les montrer suffisait. Mais avec Hermione… Tout était différent avec elle. Il commença à embrasser sa tempe gauche puis fit son chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Là, il traça les contours de l'appendice de sa langue et finit par en mordiller le lobe. Se nourrissant de chaque soupir émit par sa belle. Il reprit son exploration et continua son chemin sur son visage. De l'oreille à sa mâchoire, de la mâchoire au cou. Puis, ses lèvres firent le trajet inverse et recommencèrent le même itinéraire, de l'autre côté de sa figure.

Draco avait les lèvres aussi douces que de la soie. Hermione savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de les sentir sur sa peau. Elle voulait plus que tout qu'il continue de la découvrir tout en mourant d'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer. Elle se retourna prestement et lui fit face. Portant ses mains à son visage pour l'emprisonner, elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Savourant le velouté de sa bouche, elle nippa sa lèvre inférieure, lui intimant d'approfondir leur baiser. Etonnamment, tout n'était que douceur, langueur et tendresse avec Draco. Ils se découvraient, se délectaient l'un de l'autre… Il lui fallait pourtant plus. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à se frotter tout en l'embrassant avec une ferveur démultipliée par le contact intime qu'elle avait initié.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à se répéter mais Hermione le rendait fou. Tout chez elle, en elle, éveillait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans de nouveau et de découvrir le sexe féminin et le sexe tout court ! Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. Si jamais il commençait, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il réussit à arracher ses lèvres des siennes et lui posa la question que son cerveau lui hurlait de sortir, histoire que ce soit fait et qu'il puisse laisser la main à son compagnon sudiste.

- Hermione… Mon cœur, si tu continues ainsi, je ne pourrais pas stopper…

- Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-elle en lui dévorant l'oreille.

Ces choses qu'elle savait faire avec sa langue, pensa-t-il. Et ce n'était que son oreille… Un afflux massif de sang migra au sud de sa personne quand il visualisa sa bouche et sa langue jouer avec sa virilité.

- Dernière chance de faire machine arrière, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non ! C'est ce que je veux. C'est toi que je veux !

- Alors trouvons un lit !

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison, se tenant par la main, s'arrêtant tous les trois pas pour se caresser et s'embrasser. Au pied de l'escalier, Draco la retint et à la surprise d'Hermione, la prit dans ses bras.

- Plus vite on sera là-haut, plus vite je pourrais te montrer combien j'attendais ce moment.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et le regard rivé au sien, se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser. Hermione se sentait vivre un rêve, le genre dont n'importe quelle femme fantasme un jour ou l'autre, en pensant à ce que serait la vie si les livres s'avéraient contenir une part de vérité. Elle chérissait chaque seconde et voulait que ce souvenir reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Pour toujours. Elle savait aussi qu'elle offrirait la même opportunité à Harry et qu'elle vénérerait tout autant leur moment à eux. Sans même allumer une lumière, Draco l'amena à sa chambre où il la déposa révérencieusement sur son lit. Il saisit une de ses jambes et retira sa botte, puis fit de même avec son autre jambe. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, les paupières, le nez… Sur chaque centimètre que son visage offrait.

- Tu permets ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant son gilet.

Elle savait qu'implicitement, il lui demandait l'autorisation de la dévêtir. Entièrement. Elle murmura sa réponse et il enleva le tricot. Il commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise et à chaque bouton libéré, il embrassait la peau qu'il découvrait. Bientôt, la chemise rejoignit le gilet au sol et elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il continua de déposer des baisers sur son corps. Son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses bras, le creux de sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril… Il n'avait même pas touché à ses seins et la tension que son contact lui procurait menaçait de la faire hurler. De plaisir, de frustration, elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait juste qu'il continue ce qu'il lui faisait.

Draco avait enfin atteint ce que les moldus appelaient le Paradis. Ou alors il en était plus que proche ! Hermione se trouvait sous lui, à demi-nue, les yeux clos et la respiration laborieuse. Il déboutonna son jean d'une main tremblante et le glissa le long de ses jambes. Il en profita pour enlever les socquettes de la brunette en même temps qu'il se débarrassa de l'un des derniers remparts avant la nudité complète de la jeune femme. Il avait devant lui la pureté incarnée, qu'elle soit de corps ou d'esprit. Seuls ses sous-vêtements cherchaient à lui prouver l'inverse. Léopard. Merlin ce que c'était sexy sur elle ! Il prit un de ses pieds entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il remonta son chemin en déposant baiser après baiser le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à atteindre le haut de sa cuisse. Là, malgré l'envoutante odeur qui émanait du triangle de tissu recouvrant le bijou qu'il découvrirait plus tard, il bifurqua sur son autre cuisse et fit le trajet inverse. Ses protestations le firent doucement sourire d'un air extrêmement satisfait. Il revint tranquillement à sa poitrine et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il fut alors récompensé par ses merveilleux petits seins, fièrement dressés et dont leurs pointes érigées ne demandaient qu'à être prises en bouche. Qui était-il pour leur refuser cette faveur ? Il accéda à leur muette requête et joua avec les boutons de chairs, les léchant, mordillant, pinçant… A chaque mouvement, Hermione émettait un son différent. Il se sentait l'âme d'un musicien et il ne voulait qu'une chose, lire la partition qu'il avait devant lui… Peut-être atteindrait-il les aigus s'il jouait un peu plus bas ? Il se déshabilla d'un sort et s'appliqua à déchiffrer l'œuvre musicale que sa future amante incarnait.

Enfin elle était nue. Nue et contre lui. Chaque millimètre de sa peau était sensibilisé par le délicieux contact de Draco. Par sa peau contre la sienne. Et c'était merveilleux. Pourtant, il y eut mieux. Ses mains, ses lèvres se joignirent à son corps, se liguant pour mieux lui faire perdre la tête. Quand sa bouche s'attacha à sa partie la plus intime, elle crut s'évanouir. Harry et lui étaient tellement différents… Là où Harry était affamé, Draco, lui, se montrait attentionné. Tout en retenue. Il découvrait son intimité comme s'il cherchait à en percer tous les secrets. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que les deux seraient aussi différents, elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'Harry serait tendre et Draco, ardent. Elle avait l'impression d'être un instrument de musique entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais produit autant de sons différents. Graves, aigus, tremblotants, plaintifs, béats… Tant d'émotions en une simple sonorité. Circé qu'il était doué ! Elle se retrouvait haletante et excitée entre ses mains. Tellement excitée. Elle était au bord du précipice et voulait qu'il la pousse dans le vide.

- Draco, je t'en prie, gémit-elle en se cambrant contre lui. Maintenant, s'il te plait, prends-moi maintenant !

Sa bouche s'empara de son clitoris et le pinça légèrement, avant de l'aspirer pour lui donner un coup de langue. Cette succession d'évènements la poussa de l'autre côté du miroir, là où tout n'était que volupté.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut transpercée par son regard brûlant. Il entra en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, son regard mercurien ne la lâchant pas une seconde. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en elle. Encore et encore. A chaque nouvelle intrusion, elle gémissait de plaisir, une octave plus haute que la précédente. Il continua ce petit jeu inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que, folle de désir, elle enroule ses jambes autours de sa taille. Le rythme lent qu'il leur infligeait lui permettait de toucher ce point dont elle ignorait la réelle existence jusqu'alors. Son orgasme la submergea et elle se sentit tomber dans un nouvel abîme de plaisir, soupirant le nom de son amant.

Draco se sentit trembler quand les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps d'Hermione se répercutèrent en lui. Il grogna et ne put conserver plus longtemps le rythme lent et régulier du départ. Il laissa libre cours à sa passion pour cette femme, la femme qu'il aimait, lui donnant tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'écroula sur elle, en sueur et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se leva et l'abandonna un instant, pour revenir deux minutes plus tard et la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Draco ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je pense que tu n'as plus de force…

- Oui, et ?

- Et qu'un bain plein de mousse et de potions prenant soin de tes courbatures pourrait te faire du bien.

- Hum, avoir un professeur de potions à domicile à ses bons côtés…

- Parce qu'il y en a de mauvais ?

Draco était réellement un amant attentif, pensa Hermione alors qu'il la déposait dans le bassin. Elle eut tout le temps d'admirer son corps pendant qu'il versait différentes fioles dans l'eau. Il était grand, musclé et d'une beauté irréelle. Elle avait eu raison de le comparer à un ange déchu. Même si elle avait pratiquement disparu, la Marque était toujours là, sur son avant-bras. Elle alla jusqu'à lui quand il la rejoignit dans le bain et prit, sans un mot, le bras concerné. Elle traça le contour de l'horreur qu'on lui avait infligée et lui demanda s'il avait eu mal.

- Horriblement, un _Crucio_ est une douce caresse en comparaison, lui avoua-t-il en détournant ses yeux des siens.

- Non Draco ! Regarde-moi ! Tu as subi ça ! On t'a tatoué comme on marque du bétail… Tu as parcouru la voie de la Rédemption depuis et…

- Et ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été marqué pendant cette guerre…

Elle leva le G_lamour_ qu'elle ne quittait pratiquement jamais et le laissa voir le cadeau d'adieu de Bellatrix.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu avais cicatrisé, lui dit-il en traçant à son tour les lettres épelant ce qu'elle avait été pour lui pendant des années.

- Non, la dague était ensorcelée. Harry n'est pas au courant, ne lui dis rien s'il te plait. Je le ferais moi-même. Bientôt.

- Je… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… On était ennemis, pourtant, quand j'ai vu que ton sang avait la même couleur que le mien, j'ai voulu l'arrêter. Mère m'a empêché mais…

- Ta mère a eu raison. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, ce que ta famille est devenue… Ton passé ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer ! Lui avoua-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de détourner son regard, tout en fermant résolument sa bouche.

- Tu… Hermione, tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui… Confessa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie, hormis deux autres moments dont l'un était nécessairement douloureux, car si bref... Mais Hermione retournait ses sentiments. Elle avait regardé au-delà de son passé. Non, elle avait embrassé l'enfant qu'il était et l'adulte qu'il était devenu et les avait accepté l'un et l'autre.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il s'employa à lui prouver combien elle lui était précieuse dans le bassin, puis sous la douche et enfin, une nouvelle fois dans son lit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir avec elle. Blottie contre lui, là où était sa place.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut la charmante surprise d'être réveillée par un petit-déjeuner au lit. Jus de citrouille, thé, scones, beurre, marmelade d'orange et lemon curd, viennoiseries… Un plateau pantagruélique, typique de Draco, en somme !

- Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais. Le taquina-t-elle, quand il s'installa avec elle.

- Je ne demande que ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

- Ça, ma chère, c'est le courrier du matin. Et tes résultats des ASPIC sont dans cette enveloppe, ajouta-t-il en la lui tendant.

- Déjà ?

- Le Ministère peut être diligent quand l'envie lui prend… Alors ? Tu l'ouvres ?

- J'ai peur Draco. Et si j'avais tout raté ? Tu te rends compte ? Si j'ai tout faux, tu auras couché avec une de tes élèves !

- Je n'ai pas couché avec une de mes élèves, je lui ai fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Nuance ! Et si tu as raté tes ASPIC, ce qui est totalement impossible te concernant, Potter et moi régleront la situation.

- Et comment ?

- En t'épousant plus vite que prévu, tout simplement !

- Oh !

- Oui « oh ! ». Maintenant, ouvre-moi ces résultats !

Hermione décacheta le sceau du Ministère et ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant son avenir.

_Astronomie_ _**O**_

_Sortilèges_ _**O**_

_Défense_ _**O**_

_Botanique_ _**O**_

_Histoire_ _de la Magie_ _**O**_

_Potions_ _**O**_

_Métamorphose_ _**O**_

_Arithmancie_ _**O**_

_Etude de Runes_ _**O**_

Oh Merlin ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle les avait tous eus ! Et que des _Optimums_ avec ça ! Elle releva la tête et chercha Draco du regard. Satané Serpentard ! Évidemment qu'il avait lu par-dessus son épaule ! Il souriait de toutes ses dents et affichait cet air qui disait « Je te l'avais dit ! » qu'elle détestait sur lui. C'était son air à elle ! Puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu es ridiculement pessimiste quand il s'agit de tes études, mon cœur !

- Mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu préfèrerais autre chose ?

- Non ! C'est parfait ! Et je ne suis pas ridicule… Ni pessimiste ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Arrête de bouder et mange ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner préparé sans l'aide dans malheureux Elfe de Maison, histoire de prendre des forces.

- Des forces ?

- Hum hum, je compte bien te montrer à quel point je suis fier de toi…

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Draco était extrêmement fier d'elle.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre valait l'attente ! Merci à Shiroten de me l'avoir corrigé, ainsi qu'à Rubis de m'avoir donné son avis (que je veux voir en review ! allez... ça marche si je fais des yeux de cocker?).**

**Nan's:**** Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^ J'avais la motivation des chapitres et surtout le temps car j'étais en vacances ! Et elles son finies depuis lundi... Donc on revient au simple chapitre par semaine... Bref, dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les derniers mais j'ai trouvé qu'il s'arrêtait parfaitement ici... Je pars vite au taf, j'updaterai plus tard si besoin.**

**Merci à celles qui ont reviewé, je vous aime fort ^^ et votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! bises**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** Rien à moi sauf le _plot_, les OC et bla bla bla... Le reste est à JKR !**

**Yes ! I'm back !**

**Je suis désolée de ce silence, loin d'être voulu ! Mon PC m'a fait "pouf!" et bien que mon chéri mérite le surnom de "Bob le bricoleur", il fallait qu'il ait le temps de réparer ma bécane... J'ai du réécrire ce chapitre 3 fois et j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Sans compter ma fille d'amour, qui est malade et est devenu l'équivalent d'un sort de glue perpétuelle ! Bref, le voilà et c'est le principal ! **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Ron Weasley se trouvait ce matin-là dans un des salons privés des Trois Balais, seul endroit où il pouvait réunir son cercle de parieurs sans que l'un des objets des paris en cours ne vienne les déranger et surtout découvrir qu'ils étaient les sujets des jeux d'argent de leurs amis et connaissances !

- Bien ! Maintenant que Filius est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer notre réunion, déclara Ron en sortant de sa poche un minuscule objet qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce tableau, voici où nous en sommes.

Il indiqua l'objet inventoriant les différents paris et ceux qui avaient misé dessus ainsi que la somme jouée. Premier baiser, première nuit, Harry gagnant, Draco gagnant, triade… Tout était inscrit et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Pansy, Narcissa, Filius et curieusement Minerva menaient la danse et avaient totalement ruiné les autres parieurs ! Filius avait bénéficié de l'aide de quelques fantômes dont Mimi Geignarde, qui avait été plus qu'heureuse de surveiller Harry. Beaucoup moins quand elle avait vu la scène de la salle de bain. Cette dernière réunion se tenait pour qu'ils puissent miser sur le moment où pour eux la triade passerait leur première nuit ensemble et sur la date d'un futur mariage. Ainsi, entre vin d'Elfe, whisky Pur-Feu et bièraubeurres, leur réunion devint un déjeuner d'affaire et ils se séparèrent tous en début d'après-midi afin de se préparer à fêter dignement le nouvel an, où certains pourraient jouer quelques cartes afin de s'assurer, du moins concernant les perdants, de gagner cette fois-ci.

Hermione se trouvait chez Bill et Fleur, en compagnie de Vic et Iris. Elle les avait rejointes pour passer l'après-midi en leur compagnie et leur annoncer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec elles à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas comment amener le fait qu'elle avait passé et réussit ses ASPIC sans leur en avoir parlé auparavant. Elle savait que ses amies seraient déçues.

- Les filles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit Iris, tout en continuant de s'appliquer du vernis sur ses orteils.

- J'ai comme qui dirait quelque chose à vous dire…

- Quoi ? Interrogea Victoire.

- Que Draco et toi avaient sauté le pas ? Déclara la rousse en arborant un sourire en coin digne de sa mère. J'y crois pas ! Vic ! Ils l'ont fait ! Annonça-t-elle en voyant la brunette devenir de plus en plus rouge sous le regard de ses amies.

- Alors, c'était comment ? Interrogea Vic. Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. C'est comme si je voulais savoir ce que faisait mes parents ! Dégueu !

- Moi, ça m'intéresse par contre ! Intervint Iris. Alors ?

- C'était très bien et romantique ! Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras !

- Mais, je croyais que… Enfin, Draco étant notre professeur… Tenta Victoire.

- Justement… Je… J'ai comme qui dirait passé mes ASPIC en avance…

- Hein ?!

- Pourquoi ?!

Victoire et Iris avaient crié en même temps. Bon. Hermione s'y attendait. Maintenant que le plus dur était fait, ou presque, il fallait qu'elle leur donne ses raisons. Alors, elle leur parla. Elle leur dit tout ce qui lui avait pesé pendant son court séjour dans les murs de son école adorée. Elle leur affirma qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien, pas plus que Teddy, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu réellement s'intégrer. Et son histoire avec Draco et Harry l'avait simplement confortée dans sa décision. Et pour donner un os à ronger à Iris, elle leur assura qu'au vu de la soirée de la veille, ça en valait _largement_ la peine. Le tout, avec un clin d'œil ! Décidément, elle passait trop de temps avec Draco !

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu as eu tes ASPIC ? Dit Victoire. Tu les as eu, hein ?

- Evidemment qu'elle les a eu ! Interrompit Iris. Je suis sûre qu'elle a eu des _O _partout !

- Partout, partout ! Répondit Hermione en riant. Vous faites quoi pour le nouvel an ?

- Comme toi, soirée chez Harry jusqu'à ce que l'on se souhaite la bonne année. Puis retour à la maison pendant que nos parents picolent… En même temps, je préfère ça plutôt que de retomber sur mes parents s'en donnant à cœur joie ! Avoua-t-elle en réprimant une grimace.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Et pour répondre à ta question Vic, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… Je compte déjà me trouver un appartement et en ce qui concerne le reste, j'aviserai ! J'ai juste envie de profiter de la vie pour le moment et de mes cadeaux de Noël ! Ah ! J'ai hâte de visiter Camelot…

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. De Vic, qui ne savait pas quoi mettre pour faire plaisir à Teddy sans que ce soit non plus visible que leur dynamique avait changée à Iris lui répondant que même avec un sac à patates sur le dos, Teddy la trouverait toujours aussi belle et continuerait de vénérer le sol sur lequel elle marchait. D'Iris, comptant les minutes la séparant de Loki, soit cinq mille quarante, à Hermione cherchant comme Vic quelque chose à se mettre. D'ongles peinturlurés à une suite de coiffures improbables et ridicules. De crises de rire à des soupirs rêveurs quand chacune racontèrent leur premier baiser avec le, ou les, dans le cas d'Hermione, sorcier(s) de leur rêve. En ce qui concernait Iris, Loki avait été un parfait gentleman jusqu'au bout de leur soirée et il lui avait simplement embrassé la joue. Tout en murmurant qu'il tenait la promesse faite à son père et qu'il attendait avec impatience de se retrouver à Poudlard avec elle… Seul...

Harry Potter se trouvait dans sa maison et donnait ses dernières instructions à Kreacher, en lui demandant de ne pas trop en faire. L'Elfe de maison n'était plus de prime jeunesse mais il était devenu très attaché à son maître, qui le lui rendait bien. Harry faisait donc en sorte de le ménager sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Kreacher avait conservé la mauvaise habitude de se punir quand il pensait qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. La réception habituelle du nouvel an prenait place chez lui cette année. Il y aurait une soixantaine de personnes, enfants compris. Il fallait donc prendre les mesures adéquates. Nurserie pour les plus petits, dortoirs pour les plus grands avec des lits superposés, une salle de jeux comportant une multitude de jouets ainsi qu'une énorme télé et des dizaines de films. Il loua Merlin et celui qui avait mis au point le sortilège d'Extension indétectable. Il avait une grande maison mais vu le nombre de gamins qui allaient y courir d'ici peu, plus leurs parents, mieux valait agrandir ! Un ronflement de flammes venant du salon lui indiqua qu'il avait un visiteur et Draco apparut bientôt dans la cuisine où il se trouvait.

- Draco !

- Potter.

- Alors ce diner ?

Le regard rêveur que son ami afficha durant quelques secondes lui donna toutes les réponses que le blond omettrait. A priori, la soirée s'était extrêmement bien passée. Draco reprit bientôt contenance et lui répondit de sa voix trainante habituelle.

- Bien. Tout s'est bien passé, ajouta-t-il en voyant le brun hausser un sourcil.

- Hermione a passé la nuit chez toi ou tu l'as raccompagnée au Terrier à la fin du repas ?

- Merlin Potter ! Tu es pire que Pansy et la rouquine !

- Tu m'as bien cuisiné quand il s'agissait d'Hermione et moi ! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Je ne veux pas les détails, moi, simplement savoir si c'était aussi bien que tu l'avais imaginé. Point.

- C'était mieux. Elle est tellement… Elle fait ces petits bruits et répond tellement bien… Je me sens comme un gamin, avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle est merveilleuse.

- Je sais, répondit son ami en lui tendant un verre de whisky.

Ils restèrent là, assis en silence, savourant le breuvage centenaire. L'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées, concernant la brunette qui avait capturé leur intérêt et plus encore.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Draco.

- On attend.

- Mais !

- Draco ! Tu connais Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit penser que je me sens mis de côté. Elle va donc vouloir discuter avec moi. Et peut-être plus… J'espère. Ensuite, elle voudra discuter avec nous deux. Et il n'y a que lorsque ses hormones prennent le dessus qu'elle lâche prise. Le reste du temps, elle est d'une logique et d'un calme à toute épreuve. Tu peux être certain que nous allons avoir droit à une longue discussion, à ce qu'elle nous demande ce que nous envisageons pour l'avenir et tout ce à quoi elle aura eu le temps de penser.

- Donc ?

- On attend ! C'est tout.

La soirée battait son plein. Hermione ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle passait de groupe en groupe. Luna était là et elle avait pu rencontrer Rolf. Les deux étaient effroyablement… identiques dans leurs… croyances. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à écouter les élucubrations de la blonde et hocher la tête quand il fallait.

- J'avais pourtant dit à Harry de ne pas accrocher de gui… Annonça-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. Les Nargoles s'en donnent à cœurs joie. Cœur au pluriel car ils en ont deux. Le savais-tu Hermione ?

- Euh… Non ?

- Suis-je bête ! Tu n'es pas au courant !

- Au courant de quoi ? Intervint Harry en tendant à la brune une coupe de champagne.

- De l'existence des Nargoles.

- Luna, les Nargoles… Commença Hermione.

- Existent ! Finit Harry.

- Hein ?

- Nous avons finis par trouver le sort permettant de les rendre visibles dans un vieux grimoire, répondit Rolf. Enfin, c'est surtout le mouvement de baguette qui est important. En fait, une sorcière suédoise avait fait des recherches à leur sujet toute sa vie. Mais personne ne l'a laissée prouver ses dires. Ils pensaient qu'elle était folle !

Avec raison, pensa la brune.

_- Nargolis Visibilis _! Dit Luna en effectuant un mouvement de baguette assez compliqué.

Et là, Hermione vit la chose la plus étrange de toute sa vie. Les choses d'ailleurs. Car Luna avait eu raison durant tout ce temps. Les Nargoles infestaient réellement le gui. Un Nargole était un… truc, ressemblant fortement à un insecte. Mais un insecte bizarre. Et déjà qu'en temps normal, un insecte était plus qu'étrange, le Nargole, lui, remportait la palme de la singularité et de l'invraisemblance ! Si cela était possible ! Et pourtant, elle en avait la preuve devant ses yeux. La créature, ressemblant littéralement à un huit, était fine comme une libellule. Elle possédait deux paires d'ailes de chaque côté de l'anneau supérieur ainsi qu'autant d'yeux qu'une araignée, à priori. Elle en voyait un qui déchirait allégrement une boule de gui de ses mandibules acérées… Ils étaient d'un blanc cassé avec des notes vertes pour certains. Elle détestait vraiment les insectes… L'hiver était sa saison favorite pour une raison : pas d'insectes ! Et là, il y en avait une multitude ! Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût.

- J'aurais préféré te prouver l'existence du Ronflak Cornu, Hermione. Lui dit Luna.

- Luna, je n'ignorerai plus tes babillages à propos d'animaux dont tu es certaine de l'existence dorénavant ! Par contre, tu veux bien te débarrasser de ces trucs ? Pas les rendre invisibles de nouveau mais vraiment les envoyer ailleurs ?

- Comme si c'était fait ! Je n'en suis moi-même pas vraiment… Quel est ce mot moldu, déjà ?

- Fan ? Proposa Harry.

- Oui ! Celui-là ! Fan.

D'un coup de baguette, les Nargoles disparurent et Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle passa néanmoins le reste de la soirée à éviter scrupuleusement la moindre boule de gui et Circé savait que la maison en contenait une ribambelle ! Sans compter la déception de Draco et Harry, qui espéraient pouvoir l'y coincer dessus.

Au vu du nombre d'invités, seuls les enfants eurent un vrai repas, les adolescents et les adultes, eux, dégustèrent un assortiment de verrines, canapés et autres petits fours, le tout arrosés de litres d'alcools pour les majeurs. Hermione attendait impatiemment le décompte qui annoncerait la nouvelle année. Elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'annoncer à famille et amis que Draco, Harry et elle, étaient en bonne voie pour devenir une triade. Que ses compagnons ne soient absolument pas au courant de ses intentions, ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Elle savait qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser au vu et au su de tous. Alors, elle attendait. Avidement. Et enfin, les deux aiguilles de l'horloge du salon se rejoignirent et elle entendit Georges crier au loin « Bonne année ! ». Harry était tout près d'elle. Elle ignora tout et fonça sur lui. Là, elle se jeta sur le brun, bras autour de son cou et jambes enroulées, si cela était possible, autour de sa taille. Devant son air interloqué, elle lui souhaita une heureuse année, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Autant dire que sa confusion se transforma vite en passion et les mains du brun se mirent à masser son fessier. Ils s'embrassèrent l'un et l'autre avec délectation et quand elle estima qu'il était temps pour elle de trouver Draco, elle sépara leurs lèvres avec reluctance. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement et ne trouva pas le blond.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Harry, d'un air amusé.

- Draco, lui répondit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Potter, je crois que c'est pour moi !

Draco récupéra le charmant paquet que son ami tenait et installa Hermione comme elle l'avait été avec le brun. Il lui sourit et lui avoua qu'il était partit s'assurer que Scorpius dormait bien avant de venir la voir pour espérer un baiser. La brunette se pencha et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller légèrement. Elle la relâcha un instant plus tard et s'aperçut que la majorité des invités les regardaient avec plus ou moins la même question au fond de leurs yeux. Excepté Harry et quelques autres, qui riaient ouvertement.

- Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Fit-elle d'un air innocent. Draco et moi sommes en couple. Idem avec Harry. Et j'ai eu mes ASPIC en avance, alors laissez-nous fêter la nouvelle année tranquillement !

Elle se mit alors à embrasser le blond comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et ne vit pas les échanges d'argent passer des perdants aux gagnants. Harry, lui, si. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour prendre Minerva de côté et réclamer sa mise.

- Personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, Potter ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Répondit-elle en riant. Je reconnais que Filius à été difficile à embobiner… Rien d'impossible grâce à la bouteille de vin d'Elfe pétillant que tu m'as donnée. Tiens, voilà ta part.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, ma chère ! Dit-il en lui baisant la main.

- Harry, je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec Draco ! Mais je sais qu'Hermione vous remettra dans le droit chemin !

- A moins que nous l'entrainions du côté obscur ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione avait fait le tour des convives avec Draco et souhaitait une bonne et heureuse année à chacun d'eux. Le moment le plus gênant fut lors de l'échange de vœux avec Lucius et Narcissa. Elle était mortifiée de se retrouver devant eux, suite à son comportement et surtout mal à l'aise sous leurs regards entendus. Mais Narcissa la rassura d'un sourire et leur souhaita de commencer cette nouvelle année sous les meilleurs auspices. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les trentenaires, plus Hermione. L'alcool, qui avait coulé à flot durant la soirée, semblait se déverser maintenant que les plus vieux et les enfants étaient partis et Hermione sentait son calme habituel partir par la fenêtre en la laissant quelque peu exaltée. Pompette aurait certainement été plus juste mais l'ivresse la rendait tête brûlée et passablement, voire totalement, portée sur la chose. La chose en question étant Harry, à l'heure actuelle, et les regards pleins de promesses qu'il lui lançait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment faire pour l'isoler et enfin… Elle se lécha les lèvres en songeant à ce que cela donnerait.

Harry avait vu l'alcool progresser gentiment dans le sang d'Hermione. Le rose de ses joues faisant son apparition, rehaussant délicatement son teint; son sourire éclairant son adorable minois; ses mouvements se faisant plus fluide, au fur et à mesure de son ébriété et surtout ses yeux brillants, vibrants, qui s'obscurcirent quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait. Ils étaient maintenant remplis de désir et quand il la vit humecter ses lèvres, il décida de lui faire visiter sa maison… à sa façon. D'un léger mouvement de tête et à l'insu de la majorité des invités, excepté Draco, il lui indiqua de le suivre dans le couloir. Quand enfin, elle le rejoignit, il lui prit la main, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il la guida vers son bureau. Il savait que cet endroit plairait beaucoup à Hermione et l'enflammerait certainement. Après tout, il y conservait une bibliothèque plus que fournie, dont un bon tiers appartenait à la brunette. Il avait récupérés les ouvrages lors de sa disparition et les avait gardés dans l'espoir de son retour. Il lui expliquerait tout ça une fois qu'il aurait enfin pu assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes. L'un de ceux qu'il partageait avec Draco. Il pouvait même dire que ce fantasme-là comptait double ! Il eut un sourire en coin en songeant à l'expression du blond quand il saurait qu'il aurait été le premier à le réaliser…

Hermione se demandait où Harry pouvait bien la conduire. Mais quand elle aperçut les rangées de livres couvrant les murs, elle soupira de plaisir. Tant de livres, tant de savoir… Avant que ses pensées ne deviennent totalement pédagogiques et ne chassent le désir, Harry la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au diable la connaissance et bonjour à la libido ! Sitôt cette pensée formulée, la langue de son futur amant caressa ses lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer et d'approfondir ce que le brun avait initié. Elle la lui accorda avec grand plaisir et répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait embrasser Harry. C'était comme se retrouver chez soi, après un long voyage. En sécurité, protégée, aimée. Pourtant, il y avait cette impression de visiter un nouvel endroit. L'excitation de la découverte, l'aventure, le côté interdit… Embrasser Harry était paradoxal mais juste. C'était quelque chose de vrai et de cohérent et elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait plus tôt. Toute logique la quitta quand il lui agrippa les fesses et la souleva, lui faisant comprendre d'accrocher ses jambes à sa taille. Le dos toujours plaqué contre la porte, elle avança son bassin et se frotta à lui. Réitérant le mouvement quand elle sentit son érection contre son intimité. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir mis une robe. Rien d'exceptionnel mais grâce à ça, Harry aurait un _bien_ meilleur accès. Sans compter le fait qu'elle portait une culotte en dentelle qui ne tenait que par des rubans de satin…

Harry se concentrait. Il avait enfin Hermione à sa merci. Il ne voulait surtout pas venir trop tôt. Mais leurs mouvement se faisaient frénétiques et il ne voulait qu'une chose, être enfin en elle et apprécier, savourer ce que cela ferait… Le velouté de son sanctuaire. Il se languissait de pouvoir enfin joindre sa virilité à son écrin satiné.

- Hermione… Mon amour…

- Oh Harry ! Gémit-elle contre son oreille. Prends-moi…

- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle lui réponde par l'affirmative, il aurait tout le temps de l'aimer comme elle le méritait plus tard.

- Maintenant ! Prends-moi maintenant… Vite et fort !

- A vos ordre mon aimée...

Il déboutonna son pantalon et s'en débarrassa tant bien que mal, tout comme son boxer. Lorsqu'il sentit, par le biais de son sexe, à quel point Hermione était émoustillée (si l'état de sa lingerie était d'une quelconque indication), il dénoua l'ingénieuse merveille. D'une main, il agrippa sa virilité et la lubrifia grâce à la cyprine de la brunette. Et d'un coup de rein, il fut en elle et ne put retenir un grognement animal. Merlin ! Il avait entendu dire que l'on appelait le sexe féminin, la route des plaisirs, mais en avait toujours ri. Le précieux endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était bien plus. Elle était si étroite qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait pu entrer sans lui faire mal et encore moins comment il avait fait pour ne pas jouir aussitôt. Il resta immobile un instant, savourant l'exigüité de sa compagne.

- Harry ! L'admonesta Hermione. Je t'ai dis « Vite et fort ! » !

Il répondit à la parole par le geste et donna un coup de rein. Quand il l'entendit exhaler un gémissement, il en donna un autre. Plus fort que le premier. Et recommença. Encore et encore. Plus vite… Plus fort... Les cris d'Hermione étaient musique à ses oreilles et quand il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il donna tout. Un instant plus tard, ils atteignaient tous les deux le septième ciel. Leur orgasme fulgurant les laissant en sueur et rassasiés.

- La prochaine fois, Hermione, je te ferais l'amour… Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- J'y compte bien… Mais je te ferais d'abord l'amour, j'embrasserai chaque centimètre carré de ta peau en te disant à quel point je t'aime…

- Et je te rendrai la pareille, Harry. A chaque baiser et à chaque « je t'aime » murmuré, j'en ferai tout autant…

* * *

******D'abord**, merci à ma shiroten d'amûûûûûr ^^ 

** Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews: **

**Naaan's : T'as vu, je viens de flinguer ma moyenne ! tout ça à cause de mon pc... Vilain, vilain pc ! La reprise était horrible et je suis toujours en galère pour m'y remettre ! Entre ma fille qui est malade et qui trouve quand même le temps de faire des terreurs nocturnes... plus le pc... Vivement les prochaines ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses ;D Bisous  
**

**Harry : Merci pour tes reviews ^^ La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Harry est beaucoup moins romantique que Draco dans ce chapitre mais je me vois bien dans une bibliothèque avec lui ! ^^**

**Pompei : Merci pour cette charmante review ! ^^ La suite valait-elle l'attente ?  
**

**Et ma chère Hildegarde77, je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu alors, voilà ma réponse : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le côté romantique de Draco et tu as du être une petite chanceuse pour avoir un homme qui t'ai laissé de si bons souvenirs ;D Veinarde, va ! Comme tu as pu le voir, c'était très différent avec Harry mais le côté "merveilleux" apparaitra la prochaine fois pour le... Threesome ! Yeah ! ;D**

**Et enfin, à vous mes lectrices (et lecteurs) adoré(e)s, encore une fois, je suis super désolée mais sans pc... Bah, pas d'histoire ! Mais le fautif est réparé ! Et il ne nous reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin... Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard et je vous promet un exceptionnel moment à trois... J'aurais cependant une question : Graphique mais classe... ou pas? Que préférez-vous ?**

**Pleins de bisous et à très vite ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La même qu'habituellement, tout à JKR, rien à moi, sauf le plot, les OC et les trucs que vous ne reconnaissez pas !**

**Roulements de tambours... Voici LE chapitre ! Oui ! Celui tant attendu ! The threesomme ! Je stresse... J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire... Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Hermione était vidée, épuisée, exténuée. Bref, totalement consumée par la fatigue ! Si elle le pouvait, elle emploierait chaque synonyme existant… Elle avait emménagé dans un petit appartement, suffisamment grand pour y caser autant de livres que possible et aussi permettre à Gandhi et Bastet de se déplacer à leur guise. Là où elle était plutôt fière d'elle, c'était d'avoir déniché une véritable petite perle accompagnant son nouveau chez-elle: une petite terrasse donnant sur le salon, assez grande pour que son chiot puisse y faire ses besoins, grâce au carré de verdure qui s'y trouvait. Une vraie merveille ! Et à bas prix qui plus est ! Elle avait un salon de taille raisonnable dont les murs, blancs à la base, étaient maintenant cachés par les livres de sa collection. En réalité, au lieu d'un salon, elle avait une bibliothèque privée. Elle adorait y passer ses journées. Sa cuisine se trouvait derrière des portes à galandage et malgré sa petite taille, lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait ensuite sa chambre au bout d'un couloir et une belle salle de bain avec baignoire _et_ douche. Au risque de se répéter, une vraie merveille !

Pourtant, elle était là, trois mois plus tard, et elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger le petit doigt… Elle passait ses nuits avec Harry la semaine et celles du week-end avec Draco. L'un et l'autre avaient une santé de cheval et une libido d'adolescent ! Après trois mois à ce régime, elle voulait simplement se poser, trouver une rediffusion de Buffy et se gaver de glace. Ce soir était le dernier soir où elle pouvait se reposer car dès le lendemain, les vacances de Pâques commençaient et Draco serait là pour une quinzaine. Et avec sa présence venait le fait d'enfin pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui et Harry. Ensemble. En même temps. Elle avait hâte malgré sa fatigue !

Les occasions n'avaient pas manqué mais ils avaient préféré prendre le temps de se découvrir. Elle passait donc son temps avec Draco ou Harry. Pourtant dernièrement, suite à un accident, leur dynamique avait changé. Hermione était avec Harry, passant un moment plus qu'agréable dans sa chambre avec lui, quand Draco était entré. Il était le seul, avec le brun, a être autorisé à venir quand bon lui semblait par ses sorts de protection. Il était donc arrivé pile au moment où elle chevauchait ardemment le survivant. Lui, avait vu le blond, mais n'avait rien laissé paraître. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En même temps, elle était tellement… Enfin, c'était tellement bon, qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Puis, au moment où elle allait jouir, Harry avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et leur avait fait changer de position. Elle avait atterrit sur le dos, le brun toujours entre ses cuisses. C'est là, en tournant la tête, qu'elle avait vu Draco, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et les regardant. En se caressant. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il avait le regard rivé sur elle et se masturbait en imitant le rythme qu'Harry lui infligeait. La ferveur de son regard était telle que couplée aux impulsions du brun, elle perdit pied. Elle n'avait encore jamais connu d'orgasme plus puissant que celui-ci. Depuis, il arrivait à l'un de ses amants d'apparaître au moment où elle était avec son autre compagnon. Et ça lui mettait les hormones en ébullition. D'où sa hâte de pouvoir enfin combler les nombreux fantasmes qui avaient fait leur chemin dans son imagination débordante…

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment ça allait se passer et elle ne voulait pas non plus orchestrer la rencontre. Elle décida de les inviter à dîner le samedi soir et de voir comment les choses se passeraient. Bien que ça ne l'empêche pas de faire en sorte qu'elle soit _à croquer_. Elle savait qu'elle ferait un excellent dessert. Sa propension à l'organisation avait fait qu'elle avait, malgré tout, pratiquement tout planifié. Excepté ce qui se passerait quand ils seraient réunis. Bien qu'elle ait de grands espoirs à ce sujet… Elle avait choisi de faire un pique-nique intérieur. Le samedi en question, elle avait étalé une grande nappe blanche à carreaux rouges sur le sol, là où se trouvaient ses meubles auparavant. Elle avait disposé dessus plusieurs coussins, de tailles différentes, afin qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement. Pour le repas, elle avait choisi de préparer des sushis, des légumes crus avec différentes petites sauces, des fruits et surtout, de la crème fouettée… Le tout, arrosé de champagne. Hermione l'admettait, tout ce qu'elle avait choisi se mangeait avec les doigts. Avec raison. Elle allait les rendre fous. Elle se voyait déjà se lécher les doigts en leur lançant des regards entendus. Vivement ! Soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Un feu de cheminée crépitait et chauffait agréablement la pièce et des bougies parfumées tamisaient la lumière et donnaient une atmosphère romantique à l'ensemble. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer.

Harry apparut devant la porte de _sa_ brunette en même temps que Draco. Hermione leur avait dit de s'habiller de façon décontractée, comme s'ils allaient profiter d'une journée estivale. Ainsi, sous son épais manteau, il portait un t-shirt typiquement Gryffondorien et un jean. Le blond, à côté de lui, avait aussi un jean et il voyait sous sa veste une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Il sonna et attendit que leur amante ouvre et les laisse entrer. Rien ne le prépara à la charmante vue qu'elle leur offrit. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et avait sur elle la plus délicieuse des tenues. Un petit short en jean, accompagné d'une chemise étoilée sans manches, nouée à la taille et déboutonnée jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, où le diamant qu'il lui avait offert reposait. Sans compter ses adorables petits pieds nus. Il lui sourit et reçu en échange un léger baiser. Tout comme Draco.

- Entrez ! Les pressa-t-elle. Et enlevez chaussures et chaussettes. On pique-nique ce soir !

Draco était confortablement installé, calé sur quelques-uns des nombreux coussins qu'Hermione avait posés au sol, tel un romain. La grandeur et la décadence de cette époque lui convenait tout à fait. Il savourait le verre de champagne que _sa _Gryffondor lui avait servi et la regardait babiller joyeusement avec Potter. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de sa compagne et savait qu'elle espérait faire passer leur relation à un stade supérieur. Potter et lui n'attendaient que ça. Ils avaient préparé leur coup en conséquence. Loin d'eux l'idée de la piéger. Ils avaient simplement agis de façon à ce qu'elle décide d'elle-même. La fois où il était arrivé pendant qu'elle montait le brun comme s'il était un Abraxan n'avait pas du tout été fortuite. Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry le lui avait dit. Il avait ainsi pu profiter de la passion de sa lionne en tant que spectateur et il avait adoré ça ! Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir des tendances voyeuristes mais quand cela concernait Hermione et Potter, il aimait beaucoup les observer. Comme il le faisait actuellement. Hermione donnait la becquée au brun, qui lui rendait la pareille. Ils en étaient au dessert. Harry tenait une fraise qu'il avait trempée dans la chantilly et la présentait à Hermione. Draco admira alors la friponne croquer le fruit et récupérer le jus de celui-ci d'un coup de langue, en ne lâchant pas du regard Harry. Le tout en soupirant de plaisir. Il rit intérieurement. Elle aurait tout aussi bien put entrer à Serpentard si les préjugés de l'époque avaient été inexistants. Il décida de rentrer dans le jeu et de lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Hermione jouait avec Harry quand Draco l'attaqua. Il venait d'étaler de la crème fouettée sur son avant-bras.

- Draco ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il leva simplement un sourcil avant de lui prendre le bras en question et porta son poignet à sa bouche pour y déposa un simple baiser. L'air se chargea aussitôt d'électricité et il admira la chair de poule couvrir la peau de son aimée. Il remonta ensuite graduellement et se mit à lécher la chantilly qu'il rencontra sur son chemin.

Hermione frissonna sous son toucher et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle vit Harry lui lancer un sourire dévastateur avant qu'il ne dépose lui-aussi de la crème. Cette fois-ci sur son épaule. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de leurs bouches festoyant sur sa personne. Bientôt, Draco migra sur ses jambes. Il commença sur sa cheville, semant des baisers et léchant la chantilly qu'il avait déposée auparavant. Harry, lui, s'occupait de mordiller son oreille. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Elle poussa un soupir tout en penchant la tête afin qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

Harry regardait Draco du coin de l'œil tout en nippant l'oreille d'Hermione. Le blond avait bien progressé et arrivait maintenant là où la brunette voulait qu'il soit. Il le vit déboutonner son short et le glisser lentement le long de ses jambes et la caresser au travers de sa lingerie. Harry en profita pour partir explorer l'endroit qui l'intéressait le plus : les globes d'ivoire surmontés des boutons de rose qu'il adorait taquiner. Il ne prit même pas le temps de défaire autre chose que le nœud à sa taille et ouvrit la chemise d'un geste rapide, envoyant les boutons voler dans la pièce. Il ignora son regard agacé et se perdit dans l'image qu'elle lui offrait.

- Oh Hermione ! Tu sais comment me faire plaisir… Pas de soutien-gorge ? Fit-il en lui malaxant la poitrine. J'adore quand tu prends les devants !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et prit un de ses appâts en bouche. Aspirant la pointe de l'un tout en pinçant le téton de l'autre. Il fut plus que satisfait en entendant un gémissement appréciateur. A moins que ce ne soit dû à Draco ? Non, le blond était en train de mordiller une de ses hanches. Il continua de se régaler de sa poitrine, léchant, pinçant, nippant, mangeant ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il vit le blond arriver à sa hauteur et réclamer silencieusement le droit de jouer lui aussi avec les seins de la brunette. Harry, grand prince, lui laissa les deux et se relava afin d'embrasser Hermione. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se battaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et il avala un de ses gémissements quand elle le sentit introduire son majeur en elle. Il avait était particulièrement Serpentard sous cette manœuvre. Il avait écarté sa lingerie aussi vite qu'il avait enfouis son doigt en elle. Au moment où il avait commencé à bouger, elle rompit leur baiser et s'affala sur les coussins qui se trouvaient sous elle.

Circé ! La réalité était bien meilleure que ses fantasmes ! Songea Hermione. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre Draco, qui avait pris la relève d'Harry et caressait sensuellement ses seins et le brun qui avait pris l'initiative d'enfin soulager son intimité… Elle adorait être le centre de leur attention mais elle voulait aussi jouer ! Même si Draco était hors d'atteinte, pour le moment. Elle leur enleva, à tous, leurs vêtement d'un sort informulé, et sans baguette s'il vous plaît, avant d'empoigner l'érection d'Harry. Elle s'employa à effectuer de lents va-et-vient sur le membre gonflé précipitant le rythme de temps à autre. Elle savait qu'elle s'y prenait bien, d'une part parce qu'en trois mois, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, d'autre part parce qu'il accélérait la cadence en ce qui concernait la main qui s'activait sur son intimité. Et Draco qui l'embrassait, tout en continuant de s'occuper de sa poitrine… Son orgasme fut fulgurant et la laissa engourdie. Elle en oublia Harry qui rigola en lui souriant, très fier de lui.

- Oh non, Granger ! Tu ne vas pas échapper aux restes des festivités. Gronda Draco. J'espère bien te donner ton prochain orgasme !

Il la retourna prestement et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. Sans même lui laisser le temps de se préparer, il la pénétra et elle haleta sous la force de sa poussée. Il agrippa ses hanches et commença à se mouvoir en elle. Cet homme allait la tuer ! Il sortait lentement d'elle avant de s'enfoncer d'un puissant coup de rein. Cette combinaison était totalement dévastatrice. Sans compter la vue qu'Harry lui offrait, en face d'elle, se caressant lentement, savourant le spectacle qu'elle et Draco lui offraient.

- Regarde Potter, Hermione. Appelant la veuve poignet à s'occuper de lui pendant que je te prends…

Elle gémit de plaisir sous ses paroles et se cambra afin de mieux le rencontrer en réponse.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, mon ange. La cajola-t-il verbalement. On a commencé à trois… On doit finir à trois…

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres, hypnotisée par la voix du Serpentard et sous l'emprise du désir. Elle bouillonnait et sentait le feu de la passion menacer de la faire exploser. Elle leva une main et se maintint en équilibre, bien que ce soit précaire sous les coups de bassin de Draco. De l'index, elle fit signe au brun de venir la rejoindre, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Harry ne se fit pas prier et fut devant elle en un clignement d'œil. Hermione regarda la virilité fièrement dressée de son amant et en lécha la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Elle se sentait délicieusement coquine, l'âme libertine. Prenant de sa bouche un amant et se faisant aimer par un autre au même moment. Douce Morgane ! Elle était une vilaine, vilaine fille et s'en délectait. Elle sentait le sang affluant dans la virilité d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher de gémir en pensant qu'elle était celle qui provoquait cette réaction. Elle savait qu'Harry s'empêchait d'avancer son bassin à la rencontre de sa bouche et elle l'en remerciait infiniment. Il était déjà suffisamment gâté par la nature, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il en rajoute.

Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La vue du fessier d'Hermione le rendait ivre... de quoi il ne savait pas. Mais ça lui provoquait l'envie folle de lui donner la fessée. Il s'en abstint cependant, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps du monde pour ça. Il voyait aussi Harry, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, grognant de plaisir et semblant lui aussi proche de la limite. Draco ne perdit pas de temps, il abandonna son rythme de croisière et augmenta la force de ses poussées. Il entendait Hermione gémir malgré le fait qu'elle tienne toujours Harry prisonnier de sa bouche. Il savait que les vibrations émises par la brunette signeraient la fin du brun. Il se pencha, trouva le clitoris de sa compagne et le taquina tout en donnant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. En trois coups, il sentit Hermione se contracter autour de lui, signe de sa jouissance et il partit avec elle. A en juger par la tête du brun avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, pour savourer la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait, il n'était pas le seul…

- Drarry ?! Sincèrement Hermione ! C'est quoi ce mot ? Demanda Harry, hilare.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois de la nuit et cette foi-ci, Hermione avait eu la bouche libre pour crier son plaisir. Elle avait beaucoup aimé être prise en sandwich entre ses amants.

- Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu ! Avoua-t-elle. Draco… Harry… Drarry ! Sur le moment, j'ai juste voulu dire vos deux noms en même temps !

- Tant que ce ne sont _que_ nos deux noms qui sortiront de ta charmante petite bouche, je suis prêt à entendre ce mot autant que tu veux ! Répondit Draco.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- Parce que nous t'aimons et que tu es nôtre, fut la réponse d'Harry. Et que nous t'appartenons en retour. Pour tout le temps que tu veux de nous…

- Toujours serait une réponse grandement appréciée, ajouta Draco. Nous savons que c'est trop tôt…

- Et nous sommes prêts à avoir de longues fiançailles si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Epouse-nous Hermione ! Firent-ils, parfaitement synchrones.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir la bague, qu'elle leur agrippa le cou et hurla qu'elle les épouserait. Une bague en plastique ferait l'affaire tant qu'elle les aurait à ses côtés. Elle pensa soudainement aux responsables de son "accident" et décida de faire d'eux ses _demoiselles d'honneur_. Elle pourrait ainsi les remercier et se venger d'eux par la même occasion. Elle se demanda quelles couleurs iraient le mieux à leur carnation...

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçues...Spéciale dédicace aux fans de yaoï (il est pas mignon mon clin d'œil ?!) et oui, j'ai osé la fin guimauvesque !  
**

**Un énorme merci à ma Shiroten adorée, elle n'est pas responsable des fautes restantes. Bisous minette ^^**

**Reviews:**

**A ma guest revieweuse de _Désirs_ ardents: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments, qu'as-tu pensé de ce threesome? En ce qui concerne Désirs Ardents, je pense poster un nouveau chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand. Sache que Severus sera très dominant et Hermione très attachée... Sirius,lui, je ne sais pas encore... Bises**

**A ma guest, juste guest, de Forward: Désolé de ne pas avoir suivi ta demande mais j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de ce que j'ai pondu... J'ajouterai bientôt un second chapitre à mon one-shot coquin cité dans la précédente réponse et je pense que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes ! Merci de ta review et bises**

**Nan's: Alors, alors, alors ?! T'en penses quoi ? ça t'a plu ? Vite, dis-moi ! Bises ;D**

**Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre de Forward... Snif... Plus qu'un épilogue... Je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité. De m'avoir accompagnée pendant cette aventure. Même vous, lecteurs fantômes ! Un petit mot serait tout de m^me apprécié à la toute fin de cette histoire, dites-moi juste ce que vous avez aimé, une phrase suffit! Quand à mes revieweuses fidèles, je vous aime fort et je vous construirais un autel si c'était possible ! Enormes bisous mes chéries ^^**

**A très vite pour l'épilogue, bises.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : Pour la dernière fois (snif…), je n'ai pas eu le génie de JKR. Par contre, je peux m'attribuer celui d'avoir sexualisé ses héros pour le bien de cette fic ! D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nan's : C'est la fin. ****This is the end. ****Trop d'émotions…Pas loin de verser ma petite larme. Merci de m'avoir suivie ^^ Alors comme ça tu lis mon OS coquin et tu ne laisses pas de review ! Vilaine Nan's ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rectifier cette erreur ! Je plaisante… Quoique.**

**Guest : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, même si tu attendais autre chose du Threesome. Pour moi, c'était logique dans la continuité de cette histoire. Mais je sais que la suite de Désirs ardents te plaira… Merci d'avoir été là ^^**

**Zou ! Voici la fin :**

* * *

_15 ans plus tard…_

Le quai 9 ¾ restait toujours le même, malgré toute ces années. C'était un lieu figé dans le temps qui bourdonnait d'activité seulement à des moments bien précis. Les deux plus importants étant le jour de la rentrée scolaire et celui qui marquait le retour des élèves pour les vacances estivales. Hermione Potter-Malfoy allait justement rejoindre maris et enfants en ce 1er septembre. L'ordre des noms de ses maris avait été un calvaire à trancher. A la fin, n'en pouvant plus, elle avait décidé de laisser le sort en décider et avait tiré à pile ou face. Draco avait boudé pendant des semaines après ça. Elle continua de marcher au pas de course, espérant ainsi avoir le temps d'embrasser ses enfants avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle avait été appelée pour une urgence et en temps que gynécologue à Ste Mangouste, elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à sa patiente de retenir un peu sa progéniture… Surtout qu'elle était amie avec elle ! Fort heureusement, l'accouchement s'était extrêmement bien passé et avait été rapide. Elle avançait donc maintenant à toute vitesse tout en cherchant sa famille.

- Hermione !

Elle vit de suite la grande rousse qu'était Iris Zabini lui faire de grands signes. Elle sourit devant le comportement de son amie. Loki et elle avaient été ensemble pendant deux ans. Elle avait rencontré son mari lors d'un match amical entre l'équipe de celui-ci, les Abraxans Florentins et celle d'Iris, les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle avait plutôt renoué le contact avec lui. Bien que Dante ait neuf ans de plus qu'elle, ils étaient tombés amoureux et aujourd'hui, leur aînée entrait à Poudlard. Tout comme les triplés d'Hermione.

En tant qu'Hermione Granger, il avait forcément fallu qu'elle ne fasse rien comme les autres. Meilleure amie avec l'élu, scolarité parfaite (ou presque) à Poudlard, détentrice d'un retourneur de temps en troisième année, membre du trio qui a aidé à détruire le cousin magique d'Hitler, voyage temporel dans le futur (bien qu'accidentel), ménage à trois avec les célibataires les plus courus du monde sorcier ainsi que mariée du siècle ! Alors le fait qu'elle fasse une grossesse multiple était logique. Draco, Harry et elle avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant. Elle avait donc pris la potion et ses maris aussi. Le résultat avait été quelque chose de rare mais pas impossible. Les petits soldats de ses maris étaient aussi têtus que leurs propriétaires ! Deux de ses ovules étaient arrivés dans les starting-blocks et un spermatozoïde de chacun de ses époux avait fait son affaire. Résultat, une grossesse multiple donc. Des jumeaux Potter et une princesse Malfoy. James Sirius et Albus Severus Potter ainsi que Lyra Lucia Malfoy allaient entrer à Poudlard. Aucun de ces trois-là n'avait sa couleur de cheveux. Ils avaient hérité de ses boucles par contre. James et Albus étaient les copies conformes d'Harry, bouclettes en plus. Quant à Lyra, elle avait le blond typique des Malfoy et les yeux ambrés les plus beaux qui soient. Hermione appréhendait d'être séparée de ses bébés, même si elle en avait encore deux à câliner et choyer. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre famille et amis et embrassa tendrement ses maris, avant de s'assurer que ses enfants avaient bien pensé à tout prendre.

- Vous avez pensé à prendre Eole ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui maman, répondit James en indiquant son hibou.

- Et Lyra a pensé à prendre Pluton, ajouta Albus en désignant la cage contenant le chat noir de sa sœur.

- Où est votre sœur ?

- Avec Valentina et tante Iris.

Le train siffla, indiquant qu'il était temps pour les élèves de monter à bord. Hermione embrassa ses fils et ignora les protestations de James, Albus ayant toujours été un fils à maman. Elle alla jusqu'à sa fille et l'embrassa, tout en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer Eole afin qu'elle sache où ils étaient répartis. Elle les regarda embarquer et sentit l'un de ses maris l'enlacer pendant que l'autre essuyait doucement les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler.

- Ils me manquent déjà, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ils seront là à Noël mon cœur, répondit Harry en la serrant un peu plus fort.

- Et tu connais Albus, il nous enverra des lettres. Au minimum une par semaine ! Renchérit Draco.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes professeur Draco…

- Je n'aurais pas pu profiter de vous si ça avait été le cas, tu le sais. Et j'aime beaucoup travailler avec toi. Draco Malfoy, maître de potions à Ste Mangouste ! Je ne me lasse pas de ce titre ! Beaucoup mieux qu'Harry Potter, instituteur ! Bien que ça rime…

- Draco !

- Laisse-le dire chérie ! Au moins, je profite de mes enfants et neveux, nièces et autres. Et je suis Directeur, blondie ! ça rime aussi !

Harry avait fondé l'Institut Dumbledore, école magique de la maternelle à la primaire. Il en avait ouvert un à Godric's Hollow, là où ils habitaient et suite au succès du concept, il en existait maintenant cinq de plus. Les parents amenaient les enfants par cheminée ou apparition le matin et repartaient avec le soir. Leurs deux derniers étaient avec Narcissa et Lucius, leur rentrée ayant lieu le lendemain. Perseus Tyl, le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Draco était en CE1 et portait très bien ses prénoms : Persée étant plus que connu et Tyl, l'étoile aussi connue sous le nom d'Epsilon Draconis. Il passait en CE2 et ne vivait que pour faire les quatre cents coups. Et avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux gris, il menait son monde à la baguette ! Leur petite dernière, Lily Luna, dont Harry était le père, entrait en CP et adorait passer du temps avec sa marraine, dont elle portait le prénom. Hermione avait accouché d'elle chez elle et c'était Luna qui l'avait aidée, avec brio. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et brun et les yeux verts de son père. Hermione savait qu'elle serait magizoologiste, tout comme Luna.

- Et Scorpius ? Questionna Hermione de nouveau. Il devait venir, non ?

- J'ai eu un hibou ce matin, Bill et lui avaient encore quelques questions à régler avec la filiale japonaise de Gringotts. Je crois qu'il arrive ce soir et… Il ne sera pas seul, ajouta son époux blond.

- Oh, il a rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Un certain Shinji, je crois… J'espère que celui-là sera plus intelligent que l'abruti qu'il fréquentait à Poudlard !

- Draco, intervint Harry, les McLaggen sont connus pour être beaux mais cons…

Ils riaient encore de l'observation d'Harry quand Iris et Dante les rejoignirent. Leur petit groupe discutait des possibles futures maisons de leurs enfants quand Iris posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Vite et bien. Fut la réponse concise de la brunette, au grand dam de la rousse.

- Et ?

- Victoire et le petit John Remus Lupin vont très bien et tu pourras leur demander quand on arrivera à Ste Mangouste !

Alors qu'elle regardait une dernière fois le quai qui l'avait emmené au devant de tant d'aventures, Hermione se dit que l'incident provoqué par ses demoiselles d'honneur était la meilleure qui lui soit arrivée et elle vivait chaque jour comme un rêve. Six enfants, deux maris encore très amoureux d'elle et une vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouie et trépidante… En parlant de ça, pensa-t-elle.

- Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai reçu un colis de Neville avant de quitter l'hôpital !

- Et ? Interrogea Harry.

- Ses cultures de branchiflores sont arrivées à terme, il nous en a envoyé un bocal plein. Bien que, m'écrivait-il, il ne comprenne pas ce qu'on en fait…

- J'irai bien prendre un bain, annonça Draco de sa voix de velours qui la rendait folle. Potter ?

- Très bonne idée !

Longtemps après leurs ébats aquatiques, alors qu'ils se reposaient tous les trois, ils reçurent la lettre qu'ils avaient attendue. Quand ils ne profitaient pas de l'absence de leurs enfants pour folâtrer partout où ils pouvaient.

- Résultat ? Questionna Harry.

- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, répondit Hermione.

- On s'y attendait ! Donc ? Demanda Draco.

- Gryffondor pour James, Serdaigle pour Lyra et étonnamment Serpentard pour Albus !

- Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça, énonça Harry. Je pense que Serpentard lui fera le plus grand bien. Par contre, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'habille avant que Scorpius et son invité ne nous trouvent dans le plus simple appareil !

Oui, elle menait une vie merveilleuse et n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Elle était là où elle devait être.

FIN

**Tout d'abord,j'aime les prénoms des enfants de Harry. D'où le fait qu'ils soient là. J'aime aussi la tradition des Black, avec les noms d'étoile. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! Je suis aussi très fière d'avoir trouvé deux noms aussi Gryffondor et Serpentard et de les avoir collés ensemble pour Perseus Tyl ^^ Et en ce qui concerne Scorpius? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir !  
**

**Ensuite, merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu Forward et j'espère que vous l'avez aimée autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Un grand merci à Beebeul, ****EdEmJazz Kelson, Isabella-Edward-SC, Lana NEMESIS, Leensha12, Myth444, MzelleCe, Nightmare's dephts, Sollina, Sweet-girly-eclipse, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, ****Yanae****, ****dramaparisienne****, ****labelge****, ****lilarose12****, ****mione-du-49**** et ****yuki-alice**** d'avoir fait de cette histoire leur favorite. **

**Merci aussi à 77Hildegard, Amandine9523, Beebeul, ChatCh0u, EdEmJazz Kelson, Elsar, H223, Isabella-Edward-SC, Kristin Kreuk, Lune Mordoree, Lydwyn, Lysow, Missindo, Myth444, MzelleCe, Nico380, Rosabella01, Shiroten, Sweet-girly-eclipse, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, del93, , hp-drago, ,****kekegirl62, kuchiyume, labelge, lily1008, loveloveegypte, , mileyalex, mione-du-49, modigou29, ninis, perrine-puce, rory33, rubis et le loup, sirinasan, sscg et enfin tinker is a poison d'avoir suivi Forward.**

**A mes reviewers : Shiroten, Beebeul, , VivinChlotte, rory33, ****katie1612, Lydwyn, mione-du-49, Nan's, H223, MzelleCe, Claire, Elsar, Lilisa, 77Hildegard, Nico380, ****EdEmJazz Kelson****, Rosabella01, Lana NEMESIS, Myth444, hp-drago, Fouzia, dramaparisienne, ****Isabella-Edward-SC****, Guest (je crois que tu es la seule à utiliser « Guest », sauf une fois ma feignasse de beta mais c'est une autre histoire… ^^), , fings, harry, Ruby et le loup, pompei et lilarose12. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous m'avez motivée plus que vous ne saurez le penser, vos commentaires sur cette histoire m'ont aidée autant pour le plot que pour mon écrit, vos compliments m'ont profondément touchée… Cette histoire vous est dédiée ! Elle est la vôtre autant que la mienne ! merci, Merci, MErci, MERci, MERCi et MERCI ! Je vous aime, je vous adore ^^**

**Et à mes revieweuses les plus fidèles, je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire combien je vous adore !**

**Je compte faire un second chapitre de mon très chaud Désirs ardents et je vais traduire Forward en anglais. Donc si vous voulez bosser la langue de Shakespeare, libre à vous de relire cette histoire dans son langage ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster ma prochaine fic, je voudrais avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de la publier… Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas ! **

**Enfin, je sais que certains d'entre vous s'attendaient à autre chose avec cet épilogue… C'est parce que que j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Ça vous dirait d'avoir une suite ? Une fic qui couvre la période du mariage, naissances, ce qu'il advient des personnages ? Selon les réponses, j'aviserai. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit pour de suite si vos réponses sont positives.**

**Encore une fois, merci encore à vous ! Y compris les petits fantômes qui se cachent ! Dites-moi donc dans une review ou un PM ce qui vous a plu dans cette histoire ! **

**Et puisqu'un peu de pub ne fait pas de mal, si vous voulez du **_**Caliente**_**, je vous encourage vivement à lire Désirs ardents et à reviewer ensuite. Oui, j'aime les reviews ! Grâce à elles, j'améliore mon écrit et mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et de fierté en lisant vos réactions D**

**Enormes bises et à très bientôt.**


End file.
